Stray Dog
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: Tobias is on a quest with her pet Sabaku to become a gunslinger and find her older brother Ashi, but will she have what it takes to become one of the best gunslingers to live? And what kind of people will she meet along the way?
1. The Desert Rose

**Author's Note: **Yah, I've started a new story cause I'm a dork. Lately I've become addicted to Ragnarok Online, so this story here is about my character Tobias Inuke and her pet Baby Desert Wolf Sabaku. Umm... Yeah. Not entirely sure. Rated T for mild language.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Desert Rose**

"Well done, it looks like you have the makings of a gunslinger in your future Tobias."

"Hai! Thank you Nii-san!"

"Now, show me once more. I want to make sure you can handle a revolver."

"Alright!"

_When I was young ... I looked up to my brother. Ashi-nii-san was a gunslinger, a natural born quick shot. I adored him for his skill, his talent with a gun. He always amazed me, and when he began to train me in the arts, I wanted to make him proud. I wanted to show him I could be just as good as him, maybe even better. He was my everything, that's all we had was each other, and I didn't want it any other way._

_But one day ... my brother left me. All I found was a note on my bed, it saying that Ashi was leaving, and to not follow or find him. I was devastated. My brother was gone, and I didn't know the first place to look. Ever since that day, I trained myself, hoping that I could become good enough to pass the test and become a full fledged gunslinger. Maybe this way ... I could find Nii-san ... and bring him home again._

The church bells rung in the background of Morroc town, birds chirping as they flew overhead and past the window of the inn. A soft groan was heard from the lump buried under pillows and blankets on the bed. The bells still chimed, coming to a halt once the ring was to be finished. Birds perched outside on the railing of the balcony, chirping happily at the new day, but their rejoice was interrupted by the sound of barking.

They flew away in distress as a small wolf puppy jumped at the railing, barking at them as they escaped. Wrinkling his nose, the pup gave a small sneeze before looking to the groaning lump on the bed. His tail wagged and with that made a running start before jumping onto the bed, pouncing on the lump.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Time to get up! Arf Arf!" The Baby Desert Wolf barked before he was thrown to the side with the blankets as the girl under them turned, moaning in her sleep. Silver hair hid her closed eyes as drool hung from the side of her mouth. Obviously she was in a very deep sleep.

"Neeeeeeeee-chan! Get Up! Today is the day we're leaving!" The puppy barked again as he jumped onto the bed.

"Nummm... not now Sabaku... five more minutes..." The girl sighed, pulling the covers back over her. Sabaku looked before nudging her with his nose, trying to jar her awake. First he had used his nose, then his whole body as he tried pushing her off the bed. He gritted his teeth, pushing with all his might before a thump was heard as she hit the floor.

Looking down at her Sabaku began to pant and wag his tail as she sat up, her hair a mess and a groggy look to her face. Her silver hair was all out of place as her eyes remained half closed, then glanced at the floor like she didn't know where she was. Yawning, she stuck her arms in the air, stretching them while she tried to become awake.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She said as she stared at Sabaku.

"I know Tobias-nee-san." The puppy said with a smirk, his tail wagging as he laid on the bed, his front paws hanging off the side. Tobias slowly stood, looking out the window at the desert town of Morroc. Today was the day she would start of to Einbroch and seek out to become a gunslinger, just like her brother.

"Nehhh, why does Einbroch have to be so far away?" She sighed as she knelt, touching her toes as she began to clean up her bedding. Tobias was not one to travel. Most of her life she used Warp Portals or the Kafra service to get around, but she had to actually travel this time. She didn't have hardly enough money to use transportation.

A sigh escaped her lips as she plopped the blankets onto the bed the scratched her head, walking to the balcony as she looked out and leaned against the railing. She stared up at the sky, her eyes closing half way as her small smile turned to a frown.

_Nii-san ... where are you? It's been almost 15 years ... and there still has been no news of your return. What happened?_ She thought to herself, her eyes then lowering as she looked down, seeing that same cat with the red bow running along the streets. Her leaning turned into her now crossing her arms and resting her chin on the railing as she watched the Wild Rose. _I'll find you, even if I have to to take on the world..._

"Nee-chan... I'm hungry..." Sabaku whined as he looked up at her, pulling on her night shirt.

"What, again? Man don't you ever stop eating?" Tobias said as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He simply sat there, looking up at her with huge puppy eyes. "Alright alright, I'll feed you. What to feed you I don't know... you ate all the pet food that Bob gave us..."

She yawned again and pulled away from the view, shutting the balcony doors as she prepared to get dressed and ready for the day. Sabaku barked happily as he ran, wagging his tail while moving out of the way of her walk.

---

"Are we really gonna leave this time? I mean ... really?" Sabaku looked up at his master as he chewed on the remains of his breakfast. Tobias sat at the bar of the pub, looking down at her small portion of food that she could afford.

"We're gonna have to. Can't stay here much longer on the money we have left."

"How much do we have anyway?"

"567 Zeny." She sighed as she looked at the pouch which contained the last of their funds. Sabaku lowered his ears as he looked up at her, then continued to eat what was left of his food. Tobias watched him before looking down at her plate with a sigh. This was hardly enough to travel on. She was going to have to resort to eating some wild desert animal.

Far off in the corner of the bar however, four men watched her from the shadows, three of them seated at the sides while an extremely muscular man sat at the head of the table, smirking as he eyed the money pouch that Tobias had pushed aside in shame. He then glanced to the other men as he placed his hand on the table in front of him. The men nodded, smirking and chuckling to themselves before one stood, the rest following and walking towards Tobias.

Eating what was left of her small meal, she grabbed her money pouch and placed it at her side, but stopped short as she felt a presence behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she blinked, then Sabaku's growling could be heard before she whipped around, becoming face to face with the men.

"Hey there babe, what's a girl like you doing in a bar like this?" One spoke, leaning on the bar at one side of her as another man did the same on her other side, leaving her no way of escape. However, this comment made by him suddenly seemed to snap something, as Tobias' eyes were hidden behind her hair in a shadow.

"Babe?" She questioned.

"Yeah, or would you rather be called sweet cheeks? Doesn't matter to us..." The other man at her side said. She lowered her head as another snap came, an anger mark forming on her head.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll get all hot and steamy ... heh heh..." The man in front of her spoke now. "What do you say, Toots?"

Tobias' grip on the bar stool suddenly became harder as she gritted her teeth.

"I'll take your silence as a ye-eeeEEEEAAAAHHH!!" The man in front suddenly screamed out as her foot rocketed out from in front of her, making direct contact with his groin. He fell to the ground, howling in pain as he held his crotch before Tobias stood, glaring at them from the corner of her eye.

"**DON'T **call me Babe, Sweet Cheeks, or Toots." She scowled. The two men looked at each other with disbelief as she began to walk away.

"Y-You ... you little ... b-bitch..." The man on the floor whimpered before his hand snatch her leg. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him before her arms were grabbed from eaither side by the two other men.

"H-Hey! Let go of me you damn jerks!" She shouted as she began to struggle, then as she looked up she was confronted by the large muscular man. Her eyes widened as he reached out, taking her chin into his hand, but then she scowled as she tried turning away.

"What have we here? A little pistol eh?" The man laughed in a rough voice, causing her to flinch as she closed an eye.

"Let her go you big bullies!" Sabaku growled before he chomped down on the big man's leg. The man flinch before glaring down at him, then with a swift kick he sent him flying, slamming into the wall with a yelp.

"SABAKU!" Tobias cried out before she struggled more, trying to pull away. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Heh heh, that's your little pet huh? Tomas, get rid of it." The large man said with a smirk, and the one writhing on the floor before now stood, smirking as he began to walk towards Sabaku.

"SABAKU!** SABAKU!!** GET UP!! GET UP AND RUN!!" She continued to scream at him before she was slapped hard across the face. The puppy's eyes widened as he looked up before he stood and began to run between their legs to escape. He ran out the door, looking to the sides before running off to the town square.

Blood ran from the corner of Tobias' mouth as she growled, a red mark in the shape of a hand on her cheek. She couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was in the bar, or the bar keeper at that matter, maybe these thugs did something to him too? By now Tobias as tied up, her arms and legs bound as she sat on the floor, glaring coldly at her captors.

"Any sign of the mutt?" The leader asked.

"No, looks like it got away." Tomas responded. Tobias gave a light sigh of relief.

"Whatever, it's probably abandoned it's master by now. Ha." He smirked, looking to her before reaching down. Her eyes widened before she began to try to move away, whimpering before her money pouch was snatched from her side.

"Hey! That's my money!" She growled trying to bite his hand as he took it.

"Huh... this is just chump change..." He sneered, holding the pouch in the air. "A whole 567 Zeny huh?"

"Well it's not like I go out and steal money like you stupid bastards!" She spat, and suddenly cried out as she was slapped hard across the face again.

"You should watch your mouth young lady." He smirked before pocketing the money himself. "Now keep your trap shut or I'll hurt more then your face."

Whining a little, Tobias closed her eyes, more blood dripping from the side of her mouth. Why today? Why did it have to be today? Now she couldn't even leave. She was going to end up either dead or this ugly oaf's sex toy.

_Nii-san ... at this rate ... I don't know if I can find you now. I never even got to leave Morroc. I'm sorry, I failed you already and I never even set foot out of this town._ Her head hung lower before the faint sound of gunshots were heard. At first, she didn't think anything of it. It was more then likely just another gunslinger practicing outside the gates, but another shot was heard, and this time it soared through the bar, shattering bottles as it hit the back wall.

Gasping, her head shot up, cringing at the shattering glass as it hit the floor. The boss growled before he stood, pointing to the door as he ordered his men to find out who was responsible for the interruption. The thugs nodded and opened the door before hitting the ground the avoid a barrage of bullets as a voice called out "Rapid Fire" before hand.

"N-Nii-san!?" Tobias's eyes lit up as a shadowed figure stood in the doorway, the gleam of their gun reflecting into the darkness of the bar. That was her first reaction. The only other gunslinger she knew was her brother, and ... it sounded like him. Her eyes wide and sparkling, Tobias looked to the doorway. A foggy haze seemed to form in her vision as she slunk across the ground like a inch worm.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-- Uh?" She looked up, looking up into the man's eyes. They weren't Ashi's eyes ... that wasn't even Ashi! An embarrassed blush formed on her face as she sat back, looking up at the man before her. He had black hair that looked just as messed as hers, and he wore a gunslinger uniform of black. He looked down at her with a blank expression, a small sweatdrop had formed at the side of his head.

"Nii-san?" He asked. Tobias blushed more before she suddenly inched backwards and away, trying to avoid broken glass till she sat back in the place she had been before.

"Hey! Who the hell are you to come in shooting your guns!" The leader boasted as he stood, drawing his sword. The man blinked before looking down as Sabaku stood behind him, his ears lowered.

"This little guy told me his master was in trouble."

"SABAKU!" Her eyes widened with a watering look as tear streams flowed down her cheeks.

"Nee-chan! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to leave you..." Sabaku whined.

"That's alright ... I'm just glad your safe." Tobias said with a small smile.

"What a touching reunion, I'm sorry it has to end now. Get rid of him!" The boss yelled out, pointing to the man in the doorway. Surrounding him, they each pulled out a dagger before rushing in to attack. He stood there a moment before pushing Sabaku into the bar with his foot, moving the pup from danger before thrusting both guns out at his sides.

"DESPERADO!" Bullets flew in both directions, causing the thugs to scream out before falling to the ground, never having a chance to attack. Tobias' eyes widened as she watched. This man was almost as good as her brother. The man then glared in the direction of the boss, he blinking before a large sweatdrop formed. He dropped the bag of money in front of Tobias, holding his hands up in surrender.

"H-Here! Take the money back! Just don't shoot!" He then threw more bags at her, almost burying her in small amounts of change and pouches before rushing to the door. The gunslinger stepped aside, letting him through before he looked in on her.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan look! We got more money! Look at it all!" Sabaku barked as he jumped up and down around her, his tail wagging like crazy.

"I'M BURIED UNDER IT! I THINK I CAN SEE IT!" She yelled, struggling in her ropes. The little puppy stopped before jumping in and starting to chew on the ropes. Once she broke free she tossed the broken rope off to the side and stood, looking down as the piles of Zeny at her feet.

It was almost like a miracle! There had to be at least 4k worth of Zeny there! It would be sure to help on their travels to Einbroch. She began to quickly gather the money into one of the larger pouches before he stopped, looking up to the door frame with a smile.

"Ah! Thank you so much for-- Wuh? He's gone?" Indeed the man was no where to be found, the only thing left behind were the bullet shells left from the fight. Her head lowered a little as a frown formed and she stood, rushing to the door and looking out it. Even on the street he was no where to be found.

"I didn't even get to thank him... I wonder where he went..."

---

The sun was starting to set on Morroc as Tobias and Sabaku stood at the gate, waving to a man who wore an eye patch and had a few scars on his face. She smiled, her hand high in the air as she waved while Sabaku jumped up and down.

"Thanks for the supplies Bob!" She yelled out.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay till tomorrow? It's getting dark, it gets dangerous at night." Bob replied, his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be okay, I've already wasted a day getting kidnapped and stuff." She sighed. Bob chuckled before shaking his head.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Next time you see me I won't be a novice anymore! I'll be a gunslinger!" Tobias grinned, making a thumbs up before turning, heading off into the sunset and into the desert with Sabaku in tow. For now, they could live off the funds and extra food they bought, but who knew what hazards the desert would bring.


	2. Surviving Sorgat Desert

**Chapter Two**

**Surviving the Sorgat Desert**

"Uhhhh... Matte Matte, wait please Saba-chan..." Tobias groaned as she walked slowly behind her pet Sabaku, the young Desert wolf pup. The two had been traveling for two days almost non stop to get to Einbroch, they only stopping to sleep and eat, and an occasional small break or two. Having lived in Morroc for her whole life, you would think that she would be used to desert weather, but even those of the desert could get tired of it.

"Oi, Nee-chan, if we wanna lose this weight we can't slow down!" Sabaku chanted, marching in front of her as he stepped in a beat. Her face got a sudden annoyed look as she glared at him.

"Oh would you shut up? Unlike you I didn't live in the desert! And why do WE have to loose weight!? You're the one complaining that you're fat!"

"Working out if fun if you do it with someone else!" He laughed before turning, trotting in place as Tobias hit the sand face first. "Ah! Nee-chan!"

"I need ... to rest Sabaku. Your metabolism sucks..." She groaned, glaring at him from the ground.

After a moment the two sat under the shade of a large rock, Tobias sipping on some apple juice while Sabaku chewed on a bone. The rest would do them good, and with still a long ways to go it wouldn't hurt to take a small break. She gave a small sigh of relief once she finished her juice, looking up to the sky as she smiled.

"You know, the desert isn't so bad once you get out of the heat..." Tobias said with her smile.

"Oh for fck's sake..."

"Sabaku?! Where did you learn such language!?" She blinked a bit as she suddenly heard a cuss, glaring as she looked down at her puppy. He however blinked up at her, that bone still in his mouth as he looked on with a dumbfound stare.

"JUST FCKING DIE ALREADY!" The voice yelled again, Tobias staring down at Sabaku before she shook her head, holding it a bit.

"I'm hearing things ... my wolf puppy is swearing at me and he's not even talking..."

"Nee-chan look!" Sabaku had looked around the rock, watching as someone off in the horizon was seen facing a large Golem. Tobias blinked, looking over the rock as she watched.

The person jumped back a few times as the Golem stomped forward, swiping one of it's stone arms at them. More cussing was thrown in the air before their image became more clear from the heat waved. It was a Ninja, and a female ninja at that. Her uniform was almost entirely blue, which seemed to go perfectly with her golden colored hair.

"Sabaku ... it's a ninja. I've heard about them. They're supposed to be really skilled in throwing weapons and ninjitsu." Tobias said as she watched the ninja cuss and fight off the Golem as best she could.

"Do you think we should go help?" Sabaku asked, looking back at her. She shrugged lightly, looking to her side.

"I dunno if we'll be much help, but I guess we could try."

"I think we can! Let's defeat that thing!" He barked before jumping up and down. Tobias nodded and took hold of the dagger at her side, then stood, pointing with it as she yelled.

"CHARGE!!"

"You're getting on my last nerve... HYOUSENSOU!!" The girl shouted, slamming her hands on the ground. At that moment a trail of ice spikes flew up from the ground, traveling at a rapid pace towards the Golem. The ice made contact with the foot of the beast and almost instantly covered it's entire body, encasing it in a large rock of ice.

Tobias and Sabaku slowed to a stop just short of the girl, both their eyes wide as she stared up at the Golem stuck in the ice. The dagger dropped from her hand to the ground before she slowly began to back away, the puppy following suit as he simply backed himself behind her. Not sure what to think, maybe it was best to leave the girl alone. If she was that powerful, it would be wise not to get on her bad side.

The ice began to crack before it split apart, the monster falling to the sandy ground as the ice crumbled around it. A smirk was adorn on her face as she let out a small "Heh" and brushed her thumb over her noise as a sign of some kind of victory. But her expression changed as she heard the fading steps of the girl and her wolf, and quickly turned to lock eye contact with them.

"DUH!!" Tobias froze, eyes wide before she tripped backwards over Sabaku and hit the ground on her butt. The ninja looked at them a moment before glancing off to the side, her eyes half closed as she spoke.

"Yamai, you can come out now." She looked to another large rock, staring at it a moment before a head slowly appeared from behind it. Wearing the blue hat with the talisman in front of it, a Bongun slowly stood before hopping quickly behind her, his eyes hidden by his hair as he looked down.

"You two, who are you?" The ninja spoke, causing the two to jump a little, while Tobias looked to the sides nervously.

"Buh, uh, me? Oh uh ... um ... I'm Tobias, and this is Sabaku." She replied.

"Tobias? Isn't that a boy's name?" She blinked, a blank look on her face.

"YEAH SO WHAT!? I LIKE MY NAME! DON'T MAKE FUN OF IT!" Tobias yelled before realizing her fatal error, then suddenly scrambled for her dagger in case she had to defend herself. The girl looked at her with an eyebrow raised before she smirked, waving her hand a little in front of her face.

"You sound like a spaz."

"A ... spaz?" She sat on the ground, holding the dagger in her lap as she stared into space with a blank look.

"My name is Keoki, a ninja from Amatsu." The ninja finally spoke her name, but did not jest her hand out to make a proper greeting. Instead her arms remained crossed over her chest, and Yamai continued to hop behind her.

"Keoki?" She looked up at her before glancing down at the dagger in her lap, then reluctantly placed it at her side as she put it away. If she had to the time to at least introduced herself, there wasn't much chance she was going to murder them both, least that's what she hoped.

---

The sun was getting to the point of dusk as Tobias and Sabaku sat behind the rock from before, but this time they were joined by the ninja and her Bongun. A fire had been built with what little wood they could find as Keoki cooked meat using sticks stuck in the ground around it. At the moment she was going through her travel bag, tossing out the stone heart that she had gotten from the Golem earlier. Tobias watched her, then looked to the fire as she observed the flames.

At this point she didn't even know how far she had gone, or if she was even close to Einbroch. It seemed like they traveled far enough, but all they kept seeing was desert and sand. The map they had been was confusing enough, but still useful. Pulling away from her trace with the fire she glanced up at the sky, the stars were starting to come out now. Another day was coming to a close.

_This is becoming harder then I thought. I didn't know a desert could be so confusing. I never traveled the desert on my own, I was always with my brother. I guess I should have payed more attention back then..._

"Tobias, don't fall behind." The voice of her brother came into her head as she began to remember traveling with him. A younger girl of six ran behind Ashi, laughing a little as she ran up and took his hand.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Can we go see the Baby Desert Wolves today?" Little Tobias said with a smile as she jumped up and down. Her brother looked down at her with a smile, his coat getting caught in a light breeze.

Her brother always looked different from her. While she had been blessed with her mother's silver hair, Ashi had gotten brown hair from their father. The thing they both shared was the green eyes of their mother. Ashi had always been built and fit, and it showed through the slight opening of his gunslinger coat.

"You really like those things, don't you?" Ashi said with a smile, holding her smaller hand in his. Tobias nodded franticly before running forward as her hand tore away from his.

"When I get older, I'm going to get one as a pet! And we'll go on adventures together and travel to Einbroch where I'll become a gunslinger just like you!"

"You really want to be a gunslinger huh?" Ashi smirked as he watched her. Tobias nodded, her eyes seeming to sparkle before they closed in a happy look. Her brother gave a small chuckle at her enthusiasm, then took his hand, roughing up her hair. She blinked a little as he did, looking up at him as one eye was covered by a stray lock of hair.

"Nii-san! Let's go!" Tobias said eagerly and her hand was suddenly taken by her brother, he beginning to run with her. As they ran however, something caught her eye, a large whole in the ground surrounded by things that looked like rows of sharp teeth. She then looked up at Ashi, pulling his hand a little as she pointed.

"Nii-san, what is that?"

"That?" He blinked, slowing down as he looked to where she pointed. "That's called Ant Hell."

"... Whys it called that?"

"Well, people used to be scared of the ants that live in there. They'd say that if you went in there, it was like being in hell it's self."

"That place sounds scary..." Tobias looked down.

"There's nothing to be scared about Tobias. The ants inside are practically harmless, as long as you don't bother them, they won't hurt you." Ashi said, reassuring his sister as he placed his hand on her head. He looked up at him a moment, smiling lightly before beginning to run off again with her brother.

_... Ashi-nii-san. Where are you?_

"Dood ... Hellooooo, earth to Tobias! DOOD!" Keoki began poking Tobias in the side with a stick, watching as she simply stared up into space. After a moment she was jarred back to reality, wincing as she was stabbed with the stick.

"Ow! What is it?" She blinked, rubbing her side.

"You were staring into the sky for almost an hour. I think you were starting to drool."

Tobias gave a small blink of confusion she she felt the side over mouth, then took her glove, wiping away the small amount of drool that had been forming. Keoki laughed, pointing a little as she held her gut and her eyes closed in her force of laughter.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." She whined a little as she looked away.

"What's wrong with you? You're the first person I've seen that can stare into the sky for an hour." Keoki chuckled, taking her finger and wiping tears from her eyes from her laughter.

"Nothing ... I was just thinking about something..."

"Something huh? You were drooling so ... IT MUST BE A MAN YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT!"

"What?!" Tobias' eye widened as a blush quickly took over her face, then she shook her head franticly as she tried to hide it. "NO NO! I WAS REMEMBERING MY BROTHER!"

"You drool when you think about your brother?"

"No! Well ... I dunno! I didn't know I was even drooling!" She huffed as she crossed her arms, looking away. Keoki smirked, seeming to slide up behind her with a sly grin.

"Well, even so, you have a guy don't you?"

"A-A guy?!" She blushed again before narrowing her eyes. "No I don't! I don't have time for men."

"Sounds like you like someone.. WHO IS IT?"

"Nobody! I don't like any--" Tobias stopped in mid sentence as she suddenly remembered the man from long before. The one who saved her back at the bar in Morroc. She then whined, shaking her head as she held it. "OH WOULD YOU STOP!?"

"Alright alright." She sighed as she pulled away, taking one of the meat left on the fire.

Tobias stared at the ground, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't ever going to see that guy again, so why bother even starting an interest in him? She looked off to the side, looking at Sabaku who was now asleep at her side. Her eyes closed half way, looking at the meat sizzling as it cooked. How long would it take to find Ashi? Once she became a gunslinger, what would she be expected of? Could she really pull this off?

"Oi, Tobias. You're still a novice, right?" Keoki pointed at her clothing, causing her to look up in her direction.

"Yeah. I'm going to become a gunslinger like my brother..." She replied.

"Well, how about this? Let's form a party, me and you. I'm sure you could use the help, and I'm up for some real adventure. This training by myself is getting boring." Keoki said with a sigh before biting off some meat.

"A party?" Tobias said as she glanced down. It would be better to travel in a group. Things would be more safe that way, and who knew, they might even get to Einbroch faster.

"Nuunn..." Yamai's head bobbed up and down a little as he sat behind his owner, the Bongun beginning to drift to sleep a little. Tobias watched him a moment, a small smile forming. Keoki didn't seem so bad, and if she had a pet, that meant she wasn't all bad. With agreement she nodded, her eyes closing in a happy look.

"Alright. That sounds great."

"FCK YEAH IT DOES! FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Keoki shouted, startling Yamai to where his head snapped up and a blush formed on his pale skin. Tobias blinked, her expression blank as she stared at her from her sudden outburst. This was going to be some interesting trip with this ninja.

Tobias smiled a little before taking some of the meat from the fire after it was fully cooked and ate her fill, finishing her dinner. It was kinda nice to camp out under the stars, just like how she used to with Ashi. They would always make camp when going to visit the Desert Wolf pups, and her brother would always make the fire, just like this. Tobias lowered her vision to the ground as she thought. She needed to stop thinking so much about her brother. All it ever did was depress her over the fact that she could not find him.

Her eyes narrowed as she took a large bite of meat. She made up her mind. No longer was she going to constantly think about how she missed him, but rather about how she was going find him, and look forward to all the adventures she was going to have. No more sadness, at least if she could help it. She nodded a little to herself, finishing off her dinner with the last bite.

The sun rose once more, shining upon Tobias as she slept. She winced lightly a she felt a small jab to her side, her eyes opening a little as she felt it again. She whined, turning a little to see Keoki kneeling beside her, poking her side with a stick.

"AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed out as she sat up, seeming to slide across the sand and back into the rock.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty. We've got to get moving if you want to make it to Einbroch." Keoki said, a small smirk on her face as she poked her with the stick once more. Her eyes now looking beady, Tobias blinked, her hair sticking up all over the place, worse then normal.

"Oh ... right." She tilted her head a little in her confusion.

"Nee-chan! You're up!" Sabaku barked playfully as he jumped up, licking her face to wake her up more. She shook her head a little, whimpering before pushing him aside and coming to a stand.

"Alright, let's get going! This is going to be the damn best adventure ever!" The ninja said with high expectations. Tobias slowly came to a stand, giving a small fist into the air as she yawned.

"Ohayoo..."

The four began to head out, Keoki and Yamai leading the front with Sabaku, and coming in behind them Tobias, who still didn't look awake at all. The heat from the desert wasn't making it much easier to remain conscious either. For hours they walked before Tobias hit the ground, groaning as she lifted her face from the sand.

"Sheesh, you'd think you never trekked a desert before." Keoki said with a tsk.

"I haven't! Least not that I can remember..." Tobias whined.

"Hey! What's that!" Sabaku called out as he stood with Yamai, pointing with his nose to something in the distance. Over the small sand dunes a few large spikes could be seen coming up from the ground, surrounding a large hole within the sand. Tobias slowly pushed herself up off the ground, slinking across the sand before her eyes widened as she looked at the spikes.

"Ant Hell." Keoki said, stepping up beside her. She turned her gaze, looking to her as a sweatdrop formed.

"How'd you know that?"

"The map says so." Keoki stuck her tongue out as she held the map out in front of her. Faltering forward, Tobias his the ground, her leg twitching a little.

"Say, let's go check it out!" Sabaku said, looking up to Yamai. The Bongun looked down at him, blinking a little before nodding a little. The two began to head down, Keoki following before Tobias reached her arm out, trying to stop them.

"H-Hey wait! Don't just go barging in!"

"Meet ya there ya spaz!" Keoki called back at her, waving a bit.

"I'M NOT A SPAZ!!" Tobias screamed back, getting up as she ran after them. She was keeping up pretty well before suddenly her foot fell into the sand. Blinking, she looked down before her other foot disappeared. The sand from under almost vanished as she fell through it, falling down before she hit the ground under her.

"Nee-chan!" Sabaku turned just in time to see Tobias fall through the sand. The three ran to where she used to be a small hole in the ground where she had fallen through.

Looking around, Tobias was frozen, watching as the small herds of giant ants walked by her, each carrying an egg or some source of food. Chills ran up her spine as her eyes went wide, backing up against the wall of the cavern. She was smack dab in the middle of Ant Hell.

"Guys ... HELP ME!!"


	3. To Hell and Back

**Chapter Three**

**To Hell and Back**

"Tobias-san! Are you alright?!" Keoki called down at her from the opening in the ground. Tobias looked up, blinking a bit with a small nod before flinching a bit as a few rocks fell from the opening.

"It's too dangerous to head down this way, we'll come through the entrance and find you. Just stay put okay?"

"Alright..." Tobias said with a whimper, watching the ants walk by. Once she looked up the three were gone. A small twinge of fear formed, and her head lowered as she drew her knees up and hugged them to her chest. She was never one to like bugs, and just being surrounded by giant ants seemed to amplify that fear.

She sat there, her head lowered and her eyes closed as she waited to be found. As long as she didn't disturb the ants, she would be fine. It was like her brother had told her. _There's nothing to be scared about Tobias. The ants inside are practically harmless, as long as you don't bother them, they won't hurt you. _Remembering her brother's words her head slowly lifted, the ants seeming to be gone from this area. She slowly stood, looking around before she took a small gulp.

Standing there pressed against the wall, she looked up at the only source of light that came from the hole from the cave in. She watched it closely, her concentration falling deep on it before her eyes suddenly widened. Her hair stood on end before she screamed, kicking her leg out while she turned, seeing one of the ants fly into the wall. One of them had been climbing up her leg to investigate this intruder in their home.

It was like slow motion as the ant hit the wall, sliding down it. The others in the area suddenly turned, looking towards her as their feelers twitched. Tobias' eyes widened as they began to close in, surrounding her. The rumors were true, if you attacked one, they all would attack. They began to make horrible screeching sounds as they closed in, causing her to whine and cover her ears to drown out the sound.

"I have to get out! They'll kill me if I stay put!" She cried out, slowly inching away as she tried to get out of the way. The ants began to gain speed, cornering her against the wall and leave her no chance to escape.

"Damnit ... if I kill anymore I'm just gonna get them more angry..." She growled under her breath, looking to the sides before her face suddenly went pale, she looking down a two ants tried to climbing up her legs.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"Nee-chan!" Sabaku whined as he ran into the tunnel with Yamai and Keoki.

"Oh this is fcking great..." Keoki sighed from the corner of her mouth. "I wonder what she did to piss them off."

"We're coming Nee-chan!!" The young pup called out, running past Yamai who blinked behind the talisman hiding his face. Reaching out a hand a little he began to follow, but stopped, stepping back beside Keoki. It seemed he still wasn't too sure about what he wanted to do. Keoki looked at him, tilting her head a little as her eyes narrowed in confusion, then she ran off after Sabaku, her pet following after her.

Tobias panted hard as she stood there, her dagger held outwards as she tried defending herself. With them all coming in at once it was hard for her to keep up, she wasn't at a high enough level for this kind of fight. Sweat rolled down her face, another insect jumping at her.

"HA!" She yelled out as she swung her arm, stabbing it right in half. She wasn't used to a dagger, she worked with guns all her life. Things would be much easier once she could afford her own revolvers. The ants hissed before all coming in at once, climbing up her body. Her eyes widened as she began to panic, stabbing at them as many times as she could but her couldn't keep up with it. She became lost under the mound of giant ants, they crawling over her as she was forced to the ground in a heap.

_Ugh! What am I gonna do!? I can't ... I can't fight off so many!! Am I gonna die already!?_

Tobias at the age of 6 ran across the desert, chasing a Picky as she laughed. Not far off her brother kept a watchful eye on her as she played. She still pursued the small bird, it chirping as it tried to escape. Making it's get away behind a rock, Tobias followed after it, but stopped once her eyes widened. A scorpion was in the place where the Picky should have been, it hissing and it's tail raised.

"WAAH!"

"Tobi-chan!" Ashi called out as he ran towards her scream. He came upon the scene of Tobias backed up against the rock, crying as the scorpion closed in. A gunshot was heard along with the squeak of the scorpion, Ashi's eyes narrowed as his gun was aimed and smoke rose from the barrel, what was left of the monster now sizzling away from the poison coated on the bullet . Tobias cried, a purple bruise on her leg from where she was apparently stung. Her brother knelt beside her, pulling a few things from his jacket as he quickly tried to recover her.

"Oww ... oww... it hurts..." She whimpered, holding her leg a he used a green herb to rid her of the poison.

"Tobi-chan ... you have to be strong." Ashi said with a smile. She looked up at him, whimpering as he began to wrap her leg up. "If you want to become a gunslinger, you're going to have to toughen up, okay?"

"T-Tough... Yeah..." She whimpered again, and her brother smiled and roughed up her hair a little.

"No matter what happens, you have the strength to go on. No matter what level of skill you are."

_You have the strength ... to go on._

Her hands her over her head as she winced with each bite she received from the ants. They were like a swarm now, biting her relentlessly, trying to kill her. With each bite it was like something started to grow inside her, anger began to build. She wasn't going to die like this, being eaten by ants. Her brother would never let simple insects take him down. What would he think, the sibling of the great Ashi, was killed by ants? She could not allow this to happen. Even if he wasn't here, he couldn't let her brother down. She couldn't let him see her like this.

"Nii-san ... I won't ... won't LET YOU DOWN! RAAAHH!" Tobias screamed out, busting through the ants as they flew in all directions. She began to run, the crowd that was left quickly talking pursuit after her. She winced as ants bit at her ankles, but kicked them away, using her dagger to slice through the ones that attempted to cut her off.

"Get out fck out of the way! Persistent bastards!" Keoki growled, using Kunai to slash away Familiars that flew in their direction. Sabaku growled, helping ward off the annoying bats by jumping up, snapping at them in the air, while Yamai stood back his eyesight lowered as he looked down, but still kept close to his master.

The three finally made it to where Tobias had fallen in, Sabaku pointing it out but stopped once he saw the remains of ants attacked by his master. Blood was found in the spot that she once sat, and among it were signs of a struggle. His ears lowered as he whimpered, but Keoki stepped in front of him, kneeling and placing her finger in the blood before looking at it on her finger.

"Looks like she's bleeding. Should be relatively easy to find her with the amount of blood she's loosing." She sighed before standing, point to the trail of blood leaving from the stop they stood. Sabaku growled, his fur seeming to stand on end as he narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid ants ... they'll pay for hurting my Nee-chan..." he growled, slapping away the remains of one of the ants.

"Well don't just stand there talking about it. You gonna do something about it or what?" She looked down at him with a disinterested stare. He looked up at her before sniffing the ground, walking a little before heading off in the direction of the blood trail. Keoki smirked, following after him with Yamai in tow.

"..." Her hand at her side, Tobias held her more afflicted wounds. Her pants got more heavy with the more blood she lost, who knew ants could inflict such deadly wounds. Her sounds came to a quick silence as one of the ants came dangerously close to finding her behind her rock. She had managed to hide from them for now. The ants moved away, and she gave a small sigh of relief as she managed to breathe again.

Pulling her hand away she looked at the blood running down in, the winced as she gritted her teeth. Tobias took her free hand digging into her pouch as she tried rummaging for healing items. She managed to find a few Red Herbs, and with that placed them over her wounds. Their healing affect took place, but it wasn't much, it only managed to close the wounds a little and slow the flow of blood.

"Am I just not good enough?" She asked herself, glaring at the cavern floor. She reached out slowly, grabbing her dagger in her grip as tightly as she could. Her strength was weakened, but stronger from using the herbs for healing. It was just best now to stay put and hope she would be found. Her grip loosened, and the dagger fell, clanking against the ground. The ant's heard the noise, but oddly enough, did not move, each one just stopped dead in it's tracks.

Her eyes widened as she froze as well, trying hard not to move. But, the ants knew she was there, why weren't they attacking. Slowly her gaze traveled over the rock, her body turning weakly as she tried to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened, her heart beat faster. She had only heard rumors about her appearance, and never hoped to meet her. She was what made Ant Hell ... Hell.

"M-Maya..!"

"How boring, why are the ants only attacking her? Let's just kill one and see how many we get." Keoki sighed, walking with her hands behind her head. Sabaku seemed to just ignore her comment and continued to follow the trail. The ninja looked to the side, her eyes half closed as she watched one ant gather the remains of another. She then looked down, grabbing a kunai from her side pouch and closed one eye as she began to aim. Suddenly a hand was placed on her arm, holding her back.

"Nmm..." Yamai looked down at his own hand before a blush formed on his pale cheeks, he pulling his hand away in reaction to what he had done. Keoki stared at him a moment, blinking a few times as she lowered her hand.

"Yamai, what's wrong with you?" She asked, and the Bongun just shook his head, his head lowered as he hid behind the talisman on his hat. His head snapped up through once a screech echoed through the tunnels. Keoki blinked, then growled as she raised her arm again, holding the kunai ready while Sabaku came to a stop.

The tunnel shook a little as the screech echoed again, dirt falling from the walls as they shook. The sounds came from a tall shadowed silhouette in way of one tunnel, the sounds sounding more angry the closer they got. Stepping from the shadows, the giant creature locked eyes with them. It had a large insect body, but the head of it looked like the body of a man, atop his head was something that resembled an insect head.

"FCK!!" Keoki suddenly shouted out, grabbing Sabaku from the ground and she turned, running as she took Yamai's hand as well.

"What is that?!" Sabaku whined, looking over her should at it as it began to give chase.

"It's called a Maya Purple! It's like the queen ant's guardian! Apparently it thinks that we're a danger to the queen!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

"We don't know that! We could have stumbled onto the nesting grounds!"

They ran as fast as they could, ants that saw the Maya Purple chasing them now began to join, hunting the group down. They turned the corner, slamming against the wall as the heard of ants by passed them, still in chase but now chasing no one. The three remained hidden behind the wall, silent as Keoki placed her hand over Sabaku's muzzle to keep him quiet.

Moments passed and slowly she came out from the tunnel, looking around before letting out a sigh and dropping Sabaku with a laugh. The puppy blinked as he hit the ground, shaking his head before taking his paws and rubbing his nose a little.

"HOT DAMN THAT WAS CLOSE HUH?" She exclaimed with a laugh, she placing her hand on her hips as she did. Her joyful expression was soon wiped away however when the Maya Purple stood before her, scowling before letting out a screech. His arms transformed into long swords and he swung at Keoki. She flinched, her arms up but blinked once nothing happened. Her eyes opened to see Yamai standing there, struggling against the sword arms before pushing them away.

"Yamai! What are you doing?!" She yelled, but stopped as he looked back, a small smile on his face before he got into a fighting stance. "Yamai..."

"Yamai wants to defend his master..." Sabaku said as he ran up next to her.

"He's ... defending me?" She stared, her eyes wide as she watched the Bongun begin to fight off the Maya Purple, throwing punches as he knocked away the sword arms of the guardian. Keoki stood there, awe struck as she watched Yamai put his life on the line for her, but soon snapped out of it as Sabaku pulled on one of the flaps of cloth on her clothes.

"Come on, he's giving us a chance to escape!"

"Yamai..." she was pulled off once she was given the chance to move, she running off with Sabaku as they escaped. Yamai looked back, watching as she ran before he looked ahead, eyes narrowed as he got into a fighting stance once more.

Tobias watched as the giant insect queen stood there, watching her with her eyes. She was too scared to move, she didn't know what Maya was capable of. The ants slowly began to surround her, but stopped once Maya screeched, calling them off. She slowly began to walk towards her, the ants moving out of her way as she stepped closer. Tobias leaned back a little, standing before holding her side and wincing from the pain. Maya stopped, looking at her side.

She knew that Tobias was wounded, wounded by her own ants. She knelt down, causing her to flinch and grab her dagger to defend herself. Her heart was beating faster, she was nothing more the a wounded animal that strayed into her den. She couldn't think of what Maya could do to her. Maya stepped back, eyes narrowing as she looked down at Tobias.

"Don't underestimate me..." Tobias mumbled, her arm shaking as she held the dagger out. The ants closed in, stepping in front of their queen as they formed a barrier before her. They made sounds of clicking, almost giving warning to her but Tobias jabbed the air a bit, causing them to back up. She had to breath in huffs now, her eyes becoming dull.

"Come near me ... I'll kill you. I'll kill you all..." She said as she stumbled forward a bit. This new born courage inside her seemed to make her lose control of thought. That selfish, scared person she had been was gone, all that stood in her place was a persistent determination to live. One of the more naive ants suddenly jumped up, attempting to take her down but in a flash the blade of the dagger was stabbed right through them. Tobias made a quick toss to the side, the body of the ant sliding off and hitting the others.

Maya began to screech, howling out as the ants now began to barrage her. She took hits, left and right as she fought off as many as she could. New wounds were opened from the sharp jaws of the insects, but she kept fighting.

"I won't ... let him down ... I'll win! No matter what ... level you are ... I'll fight..." She narrowed her eyes, twisting herself to take down some back attacks. Her fighting was becoming pointless, the more she took down, the more would come to take their place. It was like a never ending fight. One ant had jumped up, knocking the dagger out of her already weak hand and causing it to slide away across the ground, right under Maya. Tobias' eyes widened, her hand reaching out for it before suddenly fire came between her and the ant queen.

"KAENJIN!" Keoki's voice rang out as fire formed around her, Sabaku and now Tobias, not harming them but burning the ants, causing most of them to back off.

"Keo ... ki-san?" Tobias looked up at her as she knelt still from casting the spell, the ninja turning her head to look back at her before she stood with a smirk.

"Damn, can't leave you alone for a minute can we?" She said with a chuckle, causing Tobias to stare up at her with beady eyes.

"How can you ... take this ... situation so ... lightly?" She huffed out, Keoki staring down at her with the same look as a sweatdrop formed at the side of her head.

"Sabaku, can you get her out of the area safely?" Keoki looked back at him, and once he nodded to her and began to help pull Tobias away she reaching into her pouch, pulling out a crystal blue stone. Her hand formed into a sign using her fingers as she concentrated on the stone's power, then knelt, slamming the stone into the ground with her hands.

"Suiton!" Water had formed in the air, hitting the ground with a splash. Keoki backed up, hopping away before forming hand seals with another stone and once again slamming it into the ground. "HYOUSENSOU!"

With the water on the ground, the ice attack began to form barriers of ice, block and even freezing some of the ants within the tunnel. She stood, looking at the ice as it blocked off the tunnel, allowing them to escape without being chased. She gave a small "Heh" as she smirked, turning to walk off but stopped once she heard bangs against the other side of the ice wall. Her eyes widened before she began to run quickly, the ice starting to crack as she did. Catching up to Sabaku and Tobias she grabbed her from the ground, holding her in her arms and running as fast as she could with the puppy trying to keep up.

"What's wrong!?" Sabaku barked up at her.

"Less talking, more running! That wall isn't going to hold forever with the Maya trying to get out!" Keoki called out in response. Light from the other end of the tunnel was starting to shine through, Sabaku barking as he ran ahead.

"The light at the end of the tunnel! We're free!" He barked. Keoki and himself ran out, just in time to hear the ice shatter deep within the tunnels. The Maya's screeching could be heard echoing out, but it didn't seem like she was coming after them. Just the luck they needed. Setting Tobias on the ground, Keoki dug into her bag, pulling out a few potions and healing items and using them to bring her back somewhat.

"Nee-chan?" Sabaku whimpered lightly as he leaned over his master as she laid on the ground, wincing in pain.

"She'll be fine in a little while." Keoki said, turning as she looked back to the tunnel. Her cocky grin had now faded to a frown, her eyes fixed on the tunnel. "Yamai..."

She slowly turned, her eyes closing as she sat down beside Tobias and Sabaku. Her head lowered, the wolf pup watching her as his ears lowered. Everything was silent now, the cries of the Maya and the ants within silenced as they withdrew farther into the tunnels.

"We should head to somewhere safer for now." Keoki's voice rose as she stood, taking Tobias into her arms. Her eyes were hidden within the shadow of her hair, creating a depressed look about her. Sabaku whimpered lightly, and slowly began to follow after her as they took Tobias somewhere safe to recover.

They had found shelter by a small oasis, a fire built from spare logs and tree roots from Keoki's travels provided some light besides the moon in the sky. Sabaku laid curled up against Tobias as they slept, keeping close to her as he "guarded" her in his sleep. Keoki watched them, her eye lids lowered a little as she saw how close the two were. It made her wish Yamai and herself were closer companions, but it didn't seem she could have that dream now.

Yamai had never returned from the tunnels of Ant Hell, and the worst in Keoki's thoughts were that her beloved pet was killed for her sake. She whimpered slightly, her knees being drawn up to her chest as she stared at the ground now. She shook a little, tears falling from her eyes and landing on the dusty ground, she mumbling to herself as her voice shook.

"Y-Yamai ... baka ... YOU BAKA! Why did you do that?! Why did you protect me like that!?" She yelled into her arms as she shoved her face into them, more tears falling from her cheeks.

"...Kee ... yo." A soft voice spoke from behind her, causing Keoki's head to snap up as she quickly turned. Her eyes widened at the sight, Yamai standing there, battered and bruised, holding his arm a little as he looked up from his slightly hunched position.

"Yamai!!" She shot up from the ground, her eyes sparkling with tears. No longer were they filled with sadness, but the joy of her pet's safe return. She ran to him, taking him into her arms as she hugged him. Yamai's eyes widened, that blush growing on his face as his master hugged him tightly. He stood there, not knowing what to do at first, but soon placed his arms around her, his eyes closing in a happy look.

"... BAKA!!" Suddenly his eyes shot open as Keoki punched him across the cheek. He sat there, blinking with a confused look on his face as he held his swollen cheek and listened to her ranting as she yelled at him for being an idiot and taking on the monster by himself. He watched her before looking off to the side with an annoyed look, a sweatdrop forming as one eye was hidden by the talisman.

"Nmmm..."


	4. Wind of the Dead

Author's Note: There may be some things wrong with the past chapters but right now I'm too winded to fix them. As for breaks in the chapters, i'll fix them later when I don't feel so drained.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Wind of the Dead**

"Hahaha! Nii-san! Nii-san! Come quickly!" Little Tobias ran across a field, holding her brother's hand as he ran behind her. The field was covered in lush green grasses, nothing like the desert sands of Morroc. Where could they be? She stopped beside a tree, he coming to a stop behind her. Tobias knelt, pointing to a flower that grew on the ground.

"Look! Isn't it pretty?" She said with a smile as she looked back at him. "Nothing like this grows in Morroc."

"It's beautiful Tobi-chan... Just like you." Ashi said, kneeling beside the flower before plucking it from the ground. Tobias watched him a moment before she blinked once he took the flower and placed it in her hair, brushing her hair back behind her ear to help it stay in.

"Now you look even more radiant." He stood, standing back as he looked at her. She sat there, looking up at him before a blush formed on her face and she squealed a little, her hands going to her cheeks as her eyes closed.

"Someday a man is going to be lucky enough to have you as his wife." He spoke with a smile, and suddenly Tobias blushed more, shaking her head a little.

"Nii-san! What are you talking about?!" Little Tobias cried out as she blushed.

"You're going to grow up to be a beautiful woman, and you will make a very special man very happy. I know my little sister will." Ashi said before he knelt in front of her. Tobias opened her eyes a little before she blinked, seeing a figure off in the distance, the figure ... it resembled the outline of the man that saved her in the bar. She sat there, watching him as the figure slowly turned. His face was hidden in a shadow, but it was the same black hair that gave it away.

"Nii ... Nii-san..." She slowly turned to look back to her brother, but her eyes widened as he wasn't there anymore. "Nii-san!?"

"Don't follow me ... don't find me..." His voice echoed into the air as his figure began to fade as he walked away in the distance.

"NII-SAN WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME NII-SAN!!" Little Tobias' eyes began to fill with tears as she got up, running to try to catch up with him. Her hand was outstretched to him as she ran, calling after him as his figure continued to fade.

"NII-SAAAAN!!" She called out once more before she tripped, hitting the ground. Her eyes closed as the flower fell from her hair, it wilting once it hit the ground. Her eyes opened as she looked to it, then took it into her hand as she whimpered. The grass soon began to wilt as well, turning into the dusty desert ground of Morroc.

Tobias sat there, crying as she held the wilted flower in her hands. Footsteps came to a stop in front of her, kicking up dust a little. Her eyes opened, looking down at the feet before her, then looked up, seeing the black haired man. His hand was held out to her, looking down at her with a small frown.

"Get up." He spoke

"W-What?" She looked up at him, then to his hand.

"Get up. How do you expect to do anything if you sit on the ground all your life? If you want to find him, then you have to pick yourself up, and continue on. You'll never find him by sitting around crying." He said, then she could see the outline of a smile on his face. Little Tobias stared up at him before slowly reaching out, taking his hand. As she stood her figure was no longer of a little girl, but of the woman she was now. She looked down at the hand she held that blush appearing again.

"Don't let depression get in the way of your true goal. If you do, then there's no point in going on." The man said and his hand slowly slipped away from hers. She blinked, watching before she held her hand out to him as he began to walk away.

"Wait! ... W-Who are you?" She asked. The man stopped, turning as he looked to her. His lips moved, but no sound came from them, and with that her turned, continuing to walk off. Tobias stood there, watching him as her surroundings became dark.

_You have to pick yourself up, and continue on._

"Oi ... this girl drools a lot..." Keoki sat beside Tobias with a stick in her hand as she watched her, a small puddle of drool coming from Tobias' mouth as she slept.

"Nee-chan drools sometimes when she sleeps." Sabaku stated as he sat next to Yamai, a sweatdrop on both of their heads. Yamai was covered in bandages, the night before once Keoki was done yelling she patched him up. Of course the boy was dead already, but he could still feel pain, and could die again, so covering his injuries wasn't a total waste.

Keoki continued to watch her before she began poking her side with a stick. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced Tobias' side, causing her to snap awake and wince as she held her side. Looking oblivious to her pain the ninja stood, taking some sand and pouring it on the fire to smother it out.

"Ittai... HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU REMEMBER I'M HURT?!" She yelled out, but blinked once she was ignored. Keoki's eyes were closed as she poked the remaining fire with the stick to move the sand around it.

"Hey, when you're done leaking we can leave." She looked back at her, pointing to the soaked part of the ground. Tobias looked at her with beady eyes before glancing down at the same spot, then blinked as she took the back of her hand and wiped away the drool from the side of her mouth. She looked to the side, a small annoyed look to her face. She needed to find a way to make herself stop drooling in her sleep.

Once everything had been settled they were once again on their way, Sabaku and Keoki leading the group while Yamai and Tobias brought up the rear. The sun was high in the sky now, the heat beating on them like an oven. Sabaku loved the heat, he being from the desert already, and Keoki was just as fond of the conditions they were under. Poor Tobias however, was not a fan of this heat. She lived among the heat from being in Morroc, but she was never out in direct sunlight like they were know from being in the desert.

There was the sound of a thump behind them as Keoki and Sabaku looked behind them. Yamai blinked as they looked at him before he slowly stepped out of the way, revealing Tobias on the ground, face first. Keoki's eyes narrowed as she looked down at her, she placing her hands on her hips with a sigh. She shook her head before walking up to her, nudging her with her foot like she was some kind of lump.

"Baka, get up off the ground. Why do you keep doing this, it's just a little heat." She said, her eyelids lowering halfway as she looked at her.

"It's ... too ... hot ... to ... travel ... like ... this..." Tobias groaned as she lifted her head. Keoki sat on the ground next to her, digging into her pouch as she looked for something. Sitting up a little, Tobias watched her, blinking slightly. She pulled out a container of apple juice, handing it over as she shoved it into Tobias' hands.

"Stop whining and drink that then." She groaned, but soon her expression changed as she felt the ground begin to rumble a little under their feet. She looked around, eyes wide before she stood, standing in front of Yamai. The Bongun blinked, looking at his master before once again a blush spread across his pale face.

The sand before them began to rise, the ground shaking as something began to rise up. A roar filled the air, causing the ground to shake even more then it was. Before them stood a monstrous sight, a large pink colored beast with a wide toothy grin and it's arms flapping about beside it. It looked almost like fat string ray type monster with large sharp teeth and four eyes.

"SHT!" Keoki shouted as she watched it rise up higher before it's webbed feet stomped on the ground, causing sand to blow up at them. They coughed, Tobias making more of a scene out of it as she sounded like she was hacking up a lung. Then again she could have breathed some of the sand in. Giving it no time to strike them Keoki took Yamai's hand running with him before she grabbed Tobias' on the way, dragging her as she continued to hack.

Before they could get very far the sand at their feet began to take shape, forming into the monsters Sandman. She stopped, backing away as they began to close in. Yamai watched before he stood in front of her, his hand out and ready for defense. Eyes narrowed, he began to attack the sand mounds, keeping them at bay in order to protect Keoki.

"WHAT IS THAT THING AND WHY DO WE ALWAYS GET ATTACKED?!" Tobias cried out, pointing at the large beast as it closed in on them.

"Phreeoni. It's the boss monster of the area..." Keoki said, her back against hers now as they were surrounded.

"Great, how are gonna get out of this?!"

"Looks like the only way ... is death."

"WHAT!?" Tobias looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Keoki looked back a moment before turning, grabbing Yamai by the hand and pulling him close to her. The Bongun blinked as he was pulled back, then looked to Keoki, his eyes holding a sadden look as she spoke the next words.

"It's alright Yamai ... you fought well."

"Nee-chan..." Sabaku whimpered as he sat close to her. Death was overshadowing them now, they were facing a monster much stronger then themselves with no way out. All seemed lost. The monster let out a roar before it towered over them. Tobias grabbed Sabaku and held him close, her eyes closed tightly as she whimpered. This was it ... it was the end.

_NII-SAN!!_

A howl sounded off in the distance of the dark land as bats flew across the sky. The clunking of armor slowly woke up Tobias as she sat up, holding her head. Her eyes were still closed, but once the clunking of armor stopped they opened. Before her stood a large hulking suit of armor, it's "mouth" open as eyes from inside looked at her. For a moment, the two stared at each other, but suddenly she screamed, scrambling backwards like a crab before she hit a tree. The suit of armor howled as it backed away too, but then simply walked off, still ... howling.

Tobias gripped her chest, breathing heavily as her heart pounded. She blinked, looking around a moment at the area she was it. Everything was dark and dreary, the trees were dead, buildings run down. What kind of place WAS this? She slowly stood, looking back before she looked at an archway overshadowing the bridge across a stream. Made out of iron, the archway spelled out the word...

"Niflheim?" She spoke to herself, watching as another bat flew past the sign. Turning her whole body around, her eyes widened as she saw the small but big enough town. Inside the square a few ghastly monsters walked, floated, whatever they were capable of doing, ghostly images flew around broken windows of the run down buildings. Tobias began to panic, looking around for the others, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Keoki-san! Saba-chan! Yamai-chan!?" She called out to them, walking a little into the town, The monsters looked to her a moment, causing her to freeze once she got into the town square. After a few moments of silence they continued on, acting like she was never there in the first place. Her eyes lowered a little in a confused look as she slowly walked forward again, looking at the coble stone ground.

She wasn't too sure where she was, in fact, she had never even heard of this place before. More over, how did they end up here when they were in the desert before? Her head was full of questions that couldn't be answered, least not in the condition she was in now. She didn't even know where to start in this ghost town. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up, but her eyes lightened up a little once she saw that familiar Kafra uniform. She quickly ran up to the worker, panting a little as she knelt before her to catch her breath.

"Thank goodness! I'm glad I found someone here, hey do you think you ca--" Tobias stopped in mid sentence, her eyes going wide as she looked at the Kafra worker. The woman was pale, and had a white aura around her.

"Welcome to the Kafra Service, we'll always be with you ... even in death." The worker said. Chills went up Tobias' spine as she backed away, shaking her head a little. Even ... in death? Where the heck WAS she!? She quickly ran past the worker, trying to escape the horrible scene until she slammed head on into something. Falling back to the ground she shook her head, looking up only to see a zombie like corpse holding a bloody, rusty sword. With a dull expression the man stared at her, then pointed away with his sword.

"Lord of Death sees everything..." He said with a small smirk, causing Tobias to back away in a crab walk again. She stumbled to a stand running away before grabbing onto a lamp post, hugging it for dear life.

"Dear child, what seems to be wrong?" A soft voice spoke to her from nowhere, causing her eyes to close tightly as she clung tighter to the pole.

"GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted.

"What is wrong? Can you not accept your fate?"

"My ... fate?" Her eyes opened a little as she looked ahead, watching as a flame like spirit floated before her.

"Yes dear, your fate. How else would your soul have ended up here? Our ghostly town of Niflheim." The spirit spoke, swirling around a little.

"My ... SOUL!?" Suddenly it all hit her at once, the large creature at the desert, the feeling of impending doom... "YOU MEAN I'M DEAD!?"

"You must be ... look at your arm..." The spirit floated closer to her, causing her to look down. At her wrist was a kind of shackle, the chain connected to it leading off into the darkness of the town, who knew what it was connected to.

"What ... WHAT IS THIS!?" Tobias cried out, grabbing the chain as she tried to pull the shackle from her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you ... unless you want to stay here forever ... like the rest of us..." The spirit floated around her, leaving a small trail of glowing light.

"No I don't want to stay here forever! What's this stupid chain have to do with anything?!" She shouted at it, trying to wave it away, but her hand just went right through it.

"That chain ... it is the only thing that is connecting your soul to your body still. If it were to be severed, you would remain in Niflheim for all eternity. "

"Well where's my body?"

"Follow the chain, and you shall find your former self. But beware of the Lord of Death, for he is the one that reaps the souls that have fallen here."

"Lord of Death?" She blinked, giving a small gulp.

"Lord of Death is the ruler of this realm, he comes every so often to sever the chains of the unfortunate souls who've come here and keep them here forever. That is, I'm afraid, what has happened to most of the occupants of our town..."

"Oh..." She looked down a little, following the chain with her eyes. Her body was at the end of the chain? She gave a light sigh before pulling away from the lamp post, then with a determined nod she began to gather the chain as she walked, following it deeper into town.

"Tobias-chaaaan! Yamai-kuuuun!" Keoki called out into the air as she placed her hands over her mouth, amplifying her voice. The ninja sighed as she walked across the bridge towards the town on the other side, growling as she kicked away the chain as it was drug behind her.

"Fcking thing ... what is it anyway?" She grumled, watching as a bit of the chain hung off the side of the bridge. Much like Tobias, her chain lead deep into the town ahead, but she didn't seem too concerned about where it was going. She saw it more as a prisoner's shackle.

She walked across the bridge, looking in at the small town before she crossed her arms, glaring a little at the insides. This town was just TRYING to be scary, but it wouldn't fool her. It was just a bad attempt somebody had made to trick people into Halloween or something. As she walked a small shadow flew past her. She stopped dead in her tracks, glaring to the side as she narrowed her eyes. Something was toying with her, and she wasn't about to put up with it.

"Well well, what have we here?" A small cackling voice spoke in front of her. At first she stood there, a blank look on her face before she looked around for the voice, but then with a clearing of a throat she looked down in front of her, seeing a small black creature holding a pitch fork.

"Umm ... a Deviruchi?" Keoki said with that same blank stare. The creature nodded, then smirked as he held up a bit of the chains with the end of his pitchfork.

"Yes, I am Deviruchi, and it looks to me like you have a problem."

"Oh shut the hell up. I'm not listening to some little demon like you." She scowled as she looked at him with a disgusted expression.

"Oh, Sorry." He said as he glanced off to the side, his eyes narrowed in a care free look. "Just looked like you could have used some help, guess not though. Well, see you around when the Lord of Death finds you."

"Lord of Death?" Keoki questioned, a small sweatdrop having formed.

"Hmm? You don't know about him?" Deviruchi had just begun to turn when she asked, of course out of her view, the little demon smirked.

"I've only heard vague rumors..."

"Oh, well you must not know why you're here then..."

"Wait ... you know?"

"You're ... dead." He smirked at the expression of shock on Keoki's face, she looking at her hands before looking around her.

"What the ... dead?" She started to shake a little as she looked to him.

"Yes and soon the Lord of Death will come to reap your soul... Hee hee..." Deviruchi laughed a bit then began to turn to walk off. "Well, see you then."

"Wait!" Keoki blinked, holding her hand out a little as the chains rattled. "Y-You said you could help me..."

"That depends, do you want Deviruchi's help? I can hide you somewhere safe where the Lord of Death won't find you. Out here in the open, you're vulnerable to him. You're defenseless as a soul."

"How can I trust you?" Keoki's eyes narrowed at him, but he just turned, once again starting to walk away.

"Can you stand being trapped in this realm forever?" He turned now, looking at her as his whole body was facing her. She stood there, conflicting his words. She had heard that the Lord of Death was a horrible sight, powerful, it showed no mercy. If Deviruchi was right, if she was defenseless in her soul form, then if she did run across him, there would be no chance ... and she really would be stuck here forever. Her eyes closed tightly as she gritted her teeth and stomped her foot on the ground, sounding like her next words were forced.

"Where ... where can you take me? I ... need your help."

The fall of a Disguise was made apparent to the other monsters in the area as it wailed out, vanishing with it's muffler once it was defeated. Not far from it's fall Yamai stood, panting as he stood in fighting stance still in front of Tobias and Keoki's bodies. Beside him Sabaku tried his best to fend off monsters that were starting to become more frequent as more of their comrades fell. The two had been fighting off monsters since they arrived in the ghostly town, neither of them knowing how they got here but where left beside their master's bodies.

On both of the girls there were the shackles on their wrists which bound them to their souls, and right away the two pets knew that they had to protect the chains at all costs. If the monsters were not going for the bodies, they were going for the chains at their wrists. Yamai struggled to keep up with the hordes, using every ounce of strength he had to keep the bodies safe. The howl of a Dullahan was becoming close, causing him to grit his teeth as he prepared to fight. He would protect them ... he would protect Keoki.

"RAAAWWWRROOO!!" The monster howled, barreling towards them but was knocked back once Yamai threw a punch, causing it's helmet to rattle off it's shoulders a moment. The Dullahan growled, grabbing it's head before taking it off, the mouth of it opening wide. Thrusting it downwards, the monster made an attempt to hit Yamai but it's head was knocked from it hands when he knelt, kicking his foot up into the air.

Blind and now more infuriated then ever, the Dullahan began to whip it's arms about, going forward. Yamai knelt back, trying to avoid the fury of the beast until his eyes widened. One claw of the creature had caught hold of the talisman on his hat, and everything seemed to go in slow motion now as the tag was ripped off. His eyes wide he fell backwards slowly before hitting the ground, wincing once he hit. He watched at fragments of the tag were shredded by the claws of the beast, and now with it angry it blindly stomped forward, it's head howling behind it as the Dullahan made it's way towards Yamai.

"Hmm... This is a long chain..." Tobias sighed as she now had the chain gathered over her shoulder, it's weight becoming more and more heavy but she bared with it. Right now she just wanted to get back to her body. The chain seemed to be laid strait out, despite all the twisting and turning she had done earlier from trying to run away, so it was fairly easy to follow it.

Making her way past a building she gathered up more of the chain, but stopped once she heard the sound of faint crying nearby. Tobias blinked a little, slowly looking around the building as she saw a little girl in a red coat, crying. Around her wrist was the same type of chain, causing Tobias to suddenly get a sinking feeling in her stomach. The poor girl ended up here too? She stood there a moment, pondering something before she suddenly smiled, nodding to herself.

Tobias decided she was going to help the little girl find her own body as well. A child didn't deserve to be in a place like this, and beside the point the girl looked scared, just like she had been before. She began to slowly come out from around the building but suddenly froze as the whinny of a horse was heard. Quickly she backed up back behind the building, glancing around the corner. There she saw something that sent horrible chills down her spine.

Ghosts surrounded the silver knight on a ghostly horse, in one hand he held a large shield in the shape of a cross while in the other a large joust. Both the horse and the rider were covered in silver armor and their shapes gave off a ghostly aura. Fear struck Tobias as she gripped tighter to her gathering of chains, her other hand firmly gripping the building she hid behind. There was no mistaking it, this thing had to be the Lord of Death.

The horse gave a snort as it walked towards the small child, stopping before her as it stomped it's foot to the ground. The little girl looked up from her crying, whimpering as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Unmoving, the Lord of Death stared down at her, his grip on the joust tightening a little. The clunking of armor caused the girl to start to back away, she whimpering as she shook her head and held tight to the chain at her wrist. His arm with the weapon began to raise and she backed away more, beginning to cry again as she shook her head more pleadingly.

Tobias bit her bottom lip, trying hard to figure out what to do. She couldn't let the girl suffer in this horrible place! She flinched suddenly when she heard the scream of the child and without thinking she ran out, rushing to her aid. Quickly she grabbed the little girl's arm, pulling her and the chain out of the way just in time for the end of the joust to slam into the ground where the chain had been before. The horse neighed as it rose up on it's hind feet, startled from Tobias' sudden intrusion.

"It's okay, I've got you." Tobias said, holding the girl close as she cried into her chest. The Lord of Death gained control of his ghostly horse before glaring in her direction. She had just interrupted his ritual, and he was not pleased.

"W-Where am I?! I want my mommy!!" The little girl squealed into her chest, Tobias blinking a little before gathering her and her chain a little into her arms. The whinny of the horse sounded off again and soon ghostly figures began to rise up around the Lord of Death. Lude, Quve, and Wanderer formed around the ghost lord, each one looking more fierce then any of the monsters she had soon around earlier.

Eyes widened, Tobias held the girl close before turning, beginning to run. The chains seemed to gather themselves around them as she ran, making it much easier to get away. She could hear the sound of the hooves beating on the cobblestone behind her as she ran, the fear of being caught giving her an adrenaline boost and causing her to run faster. What on earth had she done!?

"Where is this place anyway?" Keoki asked Deviruchi as they walked. The small demon remained silent, making his way towards a broken down house. Keoki stared at him a moment before continuing to walk behind him, but came to a stop once she almost tripped over him.

"Hey watch it!" She snapped before she saw the shocked expression on his face. The slight sound of a squawk was here, the clicking of talons on the ground before feather ruffled, ahead of them stood a Peco Peco, on it's back sat a knight in armor, slightly long red hair tied loosely back. For a moment, the two stared at each other, Deviruchi with his shocked expression, and the man with a light smirk behind the grate of his helm.

"... Yo." He said, holding up a hand as he closed his eye in a grin. Deviruchi began to sweat nervously as he looked to the sides, then held his pitchfork tightly in his paws.

"So ... Devi, what might you be doing?"

"W-Who, me? Nothing!" Deviruchi replied, it was obvious that he was becoming nervous now that this man was around.

"You're not doing what I think you are ... are you?"

"Me? Nahhh, whatever gave you that idea?" He then glanced back him before the knight overshadowed him, a glint being seen in his eyes. Panicking Deviruchi quickly turned, starting to run and leaving Keoki behind.

"Hold it buster! You're not going far without a little punishment. Bowling Bash!" The knight called out. In a chain reaction of events the attack suddenly sent Deviruchi flying across the town into the sky, the demon squealing out as it flew.

"Heh, little bastard. 10th time I've caught him doing that." He said with a smirk before suddenly his Peco Peco squawked, backing away from an infuriated Keoki.

"DOOD! WHAT THE FCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST SENT MY SAFETY LINE FLYING INTO THE SKYLINE!" She shouted, The night blinked, looking at her with a blank stare and a sweatdrop before his bird backed away more as she stomped forward.

"Hey hey hey!" He held his hands in front of him as he tried to calm her down. "That thing wasn't going to help you! He was going to lead your soul right to the Lord of Death!"

"What?" She stopped, looking at him as her eyes narrowed. He then looked to the shackle at her wrist, his eyes following the chain.

"Good, your chain is still intact. Follow the chain and we'll find your body." He said and soon looked to the distance has he began to follow the chain. Keoki blinked in confusion before holding her arm up, looking at the chain. With a sigh she slowly began to follow.

"KEEEEEYAAAHH!!" Deviruchi's screech was heard as he fell from the sky, causing Yamai and Sabaku to look up. Just as the Dullahan was going to finish them off the little demon smacked into it, causing it's entire body to fall apart in a heap while Deviruchi rolled across the ground, swirls in his eyes. Yamai looked at the pile of armor in front of them before coming to a stand, weakly keeping himself up.

The other monsters looked down at the little demon before starting to back off, growling and moaning as they did. Sabaku growled before glaring in the direction where Deviruchi had fallen from. What exactly had just happened and how did that thing get there? Not before long though they could see someone coming from the shadows, the clicking of their walk being heard.

"Great ... what now?" Sabaku growled. Yamai once again got ready to defend before suddenly his eyes widened. The knight riding the Peco Peco was coming towards them, behind him in a gathering of chains was Keoki, staring at the ground. Tears came to his eyes as he whimpered lightly, but blinked as he looked up to the knight once he approached them. Yamai gritted his teeth, glaring up at him from behind the torn amulet and getting ready to fight, causing Keoki to look up a little and see Yamai.

Her eyes widened as she saw his condition, then looked as he stood in front of her body. Her eyes followed the chain where it was connected to her body's wrist, then looked back at her own connected to her soul.

"It's alright, step aside. I'm here to help." The knight said with a soft smile. He slowly got off the large bird, pulling out two green leaves from within his armor. Yamai looked at him before stepping aside, watching him intently as he knelt beside Keoki's body. He soon placed the leaf against her forehead and a light formed above her. An image of an angel appeared, she smiling as her wings folded open and she held a staff in front of her. The light from the staff rained down, causing Keoki's body to lift off the ground and come to a stand.

The chain on Keoki's soul began to clink before withdrawing back to to the shackle on her mortal body. Before she could figure out what was going on she was pulled with the chain, being thrown into her body where her soul and body were reunited as one. With that the angel smiled, her wings folding around her as she faded away into the dark.

"W-What ... what was that?" Keoki's eyes opened as she looked to her hands, the shackle on her wrist gone. Yamai's eyes seemed to lighten in joy as he saw Keoki alive and well again, but quickly filled with worry as she suddenly looked ill and began to fall backwards. Quickly he rushed forward, catching her in his arms as she passed out.

"She'll be alright. She just needs some rest now. Yggdrasil Leaves have the power to return life to those who are lost, so long as the chain connecting their souls to their bodies are still together. That is the only power it has though, strength will need to be restored naturally or through the work of potions." The knight said, then stood next to Tobias' body, slowly placing the other leaf on her forehead as well.

Tobias panted lightly as she and the girl hid behind a building, the girl no longer crying but kept latched to her arm. They could hear the pacing of the horse's hooves not far off, but for now they were safe, so long as the Lord of Death did not discover where they were. The little girl looked down a little before lightly pulling on Tobias' arm, causing her to looked down at her.

"... Miss ... thank you for helping me escape." She said, looking down still. Tobias blinked a little before she smiled softly, placing her hand on the girl's head.

"You don't worry about a thing okay? We'll get out of here and get to our bodies. No Lord of Death is going to keep us here."

"... Yeah." The little girl looked back up with a growing smile, nodding as she did. Tobias held her close to keep her from getting scared, a few Lude floating by but they didn't seem to notice them.

"Oh ... I want you to know my name." The girl spoke as she looked up at her again. Tobias blinked as she stared down at her.

"Your name?"

"It's ... Angel."

"Angel... That's a beautiful name. My name is Tobias." Tobias replied. Angel's eyes lit up before she giggled and held onto her arm.

"Nee-san has a pretty name too!" She said with a smile. Tobias looked down at her still before her eyes closed in a happy look. "But ... why does she have a boy's name?"

"DUH!" A sweatdrop formed before she took her free hand, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, ya know. I'm not sure really. My dad just wanted to name me Tobias I guess."

"Well Tobias-nee-san is still a pretty name, even for a girl!" Angel said with a smile. Tobias gave a nervous laugh before clearing her throat and slowly glanced around the corner. The Lord of Death was no where in sight, and she couldn't hear his horse either. Now was the time for them to escape.

Taking Angel's hand she began to walk off, their chains gathering themselves as they walked. The little girl stuck close to her as they made a break for it, everything seemed to be perfect. Suddenly the shackle at Tobias' wrist began to shaking, causing the chains to clatter. She looked down, holding her arm up a little to get a better look at her wrist, but was quickly yanked away once she looked.

"NEE-SAN!!" The chain began to retract, pulling her away as Angel called out to her and began to run to catch up. Tobias stuck her arm out, grabbing onto a lamp post as she tried to keep herself still. Reaching her arm out she took hold of Angel's hand, holding on as tight as she could.

"Nee-san! What's going on!?" She whined, holding onto her.

"I don't know! The chain is trying to pull me somewhere!" Tobias replied, starting to loose her grip on the light post. It yanked tighter, ripping her from the post before her grip was lost on Angel's hand. She reached out for her as she was pulled away, Angel running after her. However the sound of hooves began to get louder and louder, the Lord of Death coming up from behind the girl as she ran.

"Angel-chan! ANGEL-CHAN!!" Tobias cried out, but her figure along with the silver knight's was lost in the darkness. She was pulled back, suddenly feeling like she slammed into a brick wall. Eyes shot open as she gasped for breath, she now in her own body and the chains were gone.

"Nee-chan!" Sabaku barked, jumping up and down in excitement of his master's awakening. Tobais suddenly began to run forward, hand outstretched as she cried.

"ANGEL-CHAN!!" She yelled out for her, but suddenly that burst of energy was gone as her eyes closed and she fell forward. The knight ran up, catching her in his arms before gently resting her on the ground.

"H-Help her ... save ... her..." Tobias spoke with the last of the strength she had before her head leaned to the side. The man stood, looking down at her before glancing into the darkness from where her soul came.

"..."


	5. Guardian of Angel

**Chapter Five**

**Guardian of Angel**

_H-Help her ... save ... her..._ Those were the last words Tobias spoke before her strength could no longer give her support. The knight that had helped them had guided Sabaku and Yamai to a castle suspesnded in the sky, or otherwise known as the Witch's Castle. Most of the time the large building was abandoned, so for the moment they all could safely rest inside.

Once inside the knight stood outside by the doors, looking down into the town from the hight of the castle. With this he had a greater advantage at spotting who Tobias had been talking about. Inside the girls laid on benches as they rested, Tobias laying on one under Sabaku's watchful eye, while on the other Keoki rested, her head in Yamai's lap as he watched her.

A frown was present on his face as he looked down on his owner, his expression full of worry. The knight said all she needed was rest, but it was hard not to think of the worse things that could happen. What if she never woke up? What if this man was really just trying to take her away from him. Yamai whimpered lightly, taking a hand and gently brushing away a little of Keoki's hair from her face. For now he could only hope his Keoki would wake up soon, and she would be the same beautiful girl she was before. He couldn't help but blush a little before he looked away, how could he think these things of his master?

"Hey, you two." The doors opened as the knight poked his head inside. "I'm heading back into town to find this person she was talking about. Can you guys handle being up here by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine ... we're not THAT weak." Sabaku grumbled under his breath while Yamai didn't seem to pay attention. Taken aback a little he frowned and closed the door. Perhaps the two were upset their masters were still out of it. But that Bongun one, he was a bit odd. With a light sigh the knight mounted his Peco Peco and began the head down the rock stairway, making his was across the deserted grounds into the town.

Yamai watched as he left, then once the door shut he looked to Sabaku, who now jumped up on the free space on the bench. The Bongun thought to himself, looking down at Keoki before he slowly reached to her side, pulling out a bottle of white liquid from her pouch. He blinked, looking at it before looking down at her once more. It was the white potion Keoki had worked so hard to afford, he could remember clearly how excited she was when she first obtained it.

_Yes! Finally! About damn time! _Keoki stood in a shop in Prontera, Yamai standing beside her as she held up the white potion in a sort of victory stance.

"These things are so expensive... But I finally could afford one!" She proclaimed, showing the bottle to Yamai. He blushed a bit as he looked at her, then looked down at the bottle to advert his eyes. It was obvious at this point in time that Keoki had just become a ninja, and had just obtained Yamai as a pet. Even then, the Bongun had begun to act strangely around her.

"Now listen up, see this? We won't use it unless we really need it. It'll be our special potion, just for emergencies." Keoki stated, Yamai nodding as he still kept his eyes focused on the bottle. With a smile she placed the potion in her pouch, patting it a little, then looked to her pet with a grin. With nothing to stare at, Yamai's gaze slowly lifted to hers, he suddenly freezing up when her eyes met with his.

_Come on Yamai! It's time to start our adventure ... together._

Yamai looked at the bottle still before his eyes narrowed a little and he took the cork into his mouth. He pulled it out, spitting it to the side before lightly sitting her head up and took the tip of the bottle, pouring the potion into her mouth. The white liquid filled her mouth before spilling out from the side of her mouth, causing him to flinch lightly. There was no way she could swallow the liquid on her own in this state.

A blush began to grow on his face, he giving a light whimper before taking the potion and pouring some into his mouth. It was the only other way he could think of to get her to drink it. His face was no longer pale, but red with his blushing, his heart was beating faster, he shook now as an overwhelming nervousness took over, but he had to do it, for Keoki.

He leaned downward, his eyes closing tightly as his lips were placed on hers. Forcing the white potion into her mouth it was swallowed in reflex, Yamai feeling the reaction but didn't pull away. He wasn't sure what to do now, he didn't want to pull away but at the same time he was too nervous to remain in the situation. Keoki's eyes began to twitch a little, and quickly Yamai pulled away, his heart racing as he looked down at her.

"Y-Yamai?" Keoki spoke lightly as her eyes open, looking up at him as he stared down at her. His expression quickly changed as he looked at her with worry, then glanced away as he tried to hide his obvious blushing. She blinked a little, her eyes looking to the bottle which was almost empty, but then smiled a little as she reached up, taking the bottle with his hands still on it.

"Yamai ... you used our white potion..." She said, her eyes closing in a happy look.

"S-Sorry..." He spoke lightly, looking away.

"... It's alright. It was an emergency after all ... wasn't it?"

Yamai's eyes widened a little as she said that. The way she spoke, so soft and sincere, it was almost like she wasn't herself. But then again, she had just come back from death, anyone would act different if they were saved from an eternity in this place. He casted those thoughts aside and smiled down at her, his eyes closing into a happy look too. Keoki's smile soon faded however, when she felt a tear drop hit her cheek from above.

---

Dismay was brought to the town square as the steel of the knight's blade cut through a Gibbit, pieces of wood flying everywhere with his attack. For now he was stuck in the town center fighting off the monsters that came at him from everywhere. It was obvious that the Lord of Death was nearby, for the monsters seemed endless. He cut down more before guiding his Peco Peco to run, avoiding the masses of demons and monsters. Howling from Dullahan followed him, he glaring back as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn persistent bastards..." He growled under his breath, stopping as his Peco Peco turned quickly. The monsters stopped, howling at him but he only seemed to smirk as the end his sword shined a little in the moon light.

"Bowling Bash!" The knight called out, charging forward. He slammed into one of the Dullahan, causing it to fly back and barrel into the others behind it. Some fell apart in piles of armor, others crumbling to the ground in heaps, receiving double the damage from the attack. The knight gave a triumphant smirk as he watched his enemies fall, giving his Peco Peco a pat on it's neck. The joyous victory would soon have to be put aside though, as the sound of clanking foot steps and cawing was heard.

Around the corners of buildings stronger creatures began to come forth, one a demi human form, a twisted mask over their face as they wore long white, blood stained coats and carried huge butcher knives. The other resembled that of a young girl with blond hair and a cat on her head, she rode on a floating moon with bats flying about her. These two monsters were know to the town as the Bloody Murderer and the Loli Ruri.

The knight blinked slightly, his bird backing away a little as they began to close in. The Loli Ruri giggled as she floated forward on her moon, holding her hands out a bit. In her hands she began to form an almost transparent scythe, the Bloody Murderer beside her raising his knife as they closed in.

"Damn..." The night cursed to himself and quickly turned his bird around, making it run away from the two monsters that would be far too much to handle if he was ganged up on. It looked like things were going to get tough from here on in. Laughing the Loli Ruri rushed after him, the bats around her flying ahead of her to catch up and stop him. He growled, swinging his sword around and slicing through them once they got close. The Loli Ruri's eyes widened as she saw the halves of her bats fall to the ground and growled with an enraged look, swinging her scythe at him once she flew close enough.

"Nee-san..." Angel whimpered as she hid behind one of buildings, trying hard not to cry as she could hear the Lord of Death pacing just on the other side. It seemed like he couldn't find here, but it was just a matter of time before either him or one of his slaves discovered her hideaway. She slid down the back of the building as she sat, drawing her knees up close to her chest as she closed her eyes tightly.

Behind the building the Lord of Death's horse neighed, causing her to flinch as she hugged her knees closer. Her eyes opened a little as she stared at the ground, and soon she began to lightly hum a tune, it sounding a lot like a kind of lullaby. It started out slow, being no louder then just her being able to hear it, the song seeming to calm her as she hummed it. Perhaps it was a song that her mother would sing for her? Who knew.

As long as she was humming the song, she didn't seem to be scared. To her, maybe it was someone else humming it to her. It was the way she was remained calm for now. After a few moments the sound of hooves could be heard walking away, causing Angel to stop humming and slowly look around. Was that thing finally gone? She slowly stood, glancing around the corner of the building to see that the ghostly knight was no where around. She gave a small sigh of relief and began to step out before breaking into a run.

Tobias had told her that if they followed the chain attached to her wrist, they would be able to find her body and maybe become alive. She was sure she was right, and began to gather the chains as she ran, following them to find her body. Up ahead she could see something from under a street lamp, it was her body lying there with monsters surrounding it. Angel slid to a stop before she whimpered, her eyes widening. Quickly she rushed forward, waving her arms as she tried to get them to shoo.

"Go! Go away!! Leave me alone!" She called out. The monsters turned, glaring at her and causing her to freeze in fear. At first they did nothing, but then began to back away, fanning out and away from her. She blinked, looking at them with a confused glance before she froze again, the clicking of hooves coming to a stop behind her. Quickly she turned around, looking up at the ghastly horse and knight, the Lord of Death raising his joust as he aimed for the chains on the ground. The horse neighed, rising up as he thrust the weapon downward, and Angel screamed, placing her hands over her head, but at that moment there was a loud clank, and the sound of metal grinding against metal.

Angel looked up slowly, watching as a knight with red hair struggled against the force of the death lord, the two's weapons grinding against one another before the knight casted the Lord of Death's joust aside. The horse reared up, backing away as the ghastly knight glared at them through his helm. Quickly the knight leaned down, picking up the girl's body before grabbing her soul, putting them on top of the Peco Peco before mounting it himself.

The large bird squawked before being directed to run, they rushing away as the Lord of Death was right on their trail. Angel glanced back as monsters began to form and chase them as well, causing her to whimper as she held on tightly to the waist of the brave knight that saved her. He looked back at her once she had grabbed hold of him and narrowed his eyes a little. It was his duty as a knight to protect those that were defenseless, and even in her soul form, this girl was no exception. He would guard her with his very life.

"Bowling Bash!" He called out as he thrust his sword forward, knocking monsters away and into others to get them out of the way. He urged the bird to go faster, it chirping and speeding up to the point where it could run no faster, but the ghostly knight behind them just seemed to keep gaining. This wasn't going to turn out well if his Peco Peco could not keep up.

The Lord of Death's joust was thrown forward at the ground, he trying to stab the bird to make them loose momentum. The Peco Peco squawked as it jumped a bit, it's tiny wings flapping in a way to make them go faster, though it didn't do much good. They began to quickly ascend the stone steps up to the witch's castle, narrowly avoiding stabs here and there from the Lord of Death behind them. Angel continued to hold tight to his waist. Could they outrun the Lord of Death behind them, or would they suffer the fate of the souls around them?

---

Now that Keoki had regained some strength she sat upright on the bench, digging a little through her pouch for items while Yamai sat next to her, his face still red in a blush. It seemed she never knew about how he had to give her to potion, and for now he was glad to just keep it that way. The ninja soon pulled out a few white leaves as she looked to Tobias, then slowly stood, pacing herself as she carefully walked to her side. Sabaku looked at the leaves before his eyes lit up and his tail began to wag.

"Keoki-nee-chan, you have White Herb leaves too?" He said, Keoki nodded and knelt beside them now. Yamai blinked a little before his blush suddenly flourished, growing over his face as he looked down, his eyes hidden by his hair. There had been White Herb leaves in there the whole time? He could have just used those ... how could he have by passed them?

"Oi, Tobias... get up for a minute..." Keoki said, poking her side a little. Tobias was unresponsive to her poke, causing Sabaku to whimper lightly.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He whined.

"I dunno ... maybe that Yggdrasil Leaf didn't work right or something... There's not much I can do unless she wakes up." She replied, poking her once again. The two watched her as she laid there, Yamai still blushing like mad behind them. Suddenly there a strange sound, the two glancing around to find where it was coming from. For a moment Sabaku glanced down at Tobias, then suddenly his eyes became like dots as a sweatdrop formed. Keoki caught sight of his expression and raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her as well.

Turning over a little, Tobias snored lightly, a sleep bubble coming from her nose as she drooled a little. Keoki stared at her with the same look as Sabaku before she suddenly got an enraged look and stood. She reached into her pouch, pulling out a stone of a greenish color and began to perform quick hand seals with it in her palm, when she finished the stone vanished and she pointed her finger at Tobias.

"RAIGENKISAI!!" She shouted and suddenly a bolt of lighting came from nowhere, striking Tobias and causing the girl to scream out as her eyes shot open.

"AUUUUGGHGHHH!!!" She screamed out before the lightning stopped, electricity crackling around her body as her hair stood on end and her skin looked charred lightly. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY NINJA!?"

"SHUT UP AND EAT THESE!!" Keoki screamed back at her, taking the White Herb leaves and thrusting them into her mouth. Tobias' eyes widened, she grabbing at her neck as she started choking on the leaves.

"... Eh heh..." Sabaku gave a nervous laugh as he jumped down from the bench and away from the two in order to avoid any more damage to himself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! FCKING SLEEPING WHILE WE WERE ALL WORRIED!"

"WELL SORRY!! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS DEAD FOR OVER THREE HOURS!!"

Yamai glanced up a little once he saw Sabaku sit next to him, his head lifting as he watched the two bickering back and forth at each other. He sighed lightly, a small sweatdrop forming at the side of his head, well, Keoki was back to herself again. A small smile formed on his face to see his master improving so well, but it faded as he heard sudden slams against the door.

He looked to the door, blinking a little as he looked back at the two girls, they were too wrapped up in arguing to notice, despite how loud the sound was. The bangs were heard again and slowly he stood, walking to the door. He hesitated at first, watching the antique door handle before slowly reaching out, turning it and opening the door.

Suddenly the door flew open, a gust of wind blowing all over the place. This caught the bickering two's attention as they held up their arms to block the wind. It all stopped however when a figure forced the door to shut, cutting off the wind circulation in the room. Tobias blinked a little, squinting to see better before her eyes widened, she pointing weather in disbelief or surprise.

"IT'S THE KNIGHT PERSON!!" She exclaimed, causing the red haired man to turn, looking at her with a blank stare.

"Knight person?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Well you never did tell us your name..." Keoki stated.

"Oh ... my bad. The name is Kuroki Kaze. Now is not the time for introductions though." He said. There was a small sound that came from behind him, it sounding almost like the coo of a dove. Slowly someone began to look out from behind him, causing Tobais' eyes to light up.

"ANGEL-CHAN!" She screamed in excitement, rushing to them.

"Nee-san!!" Angel smiled as her eyes filled with happiness, her soul jumping down from the Peco Peco before running into her waiting arms. She blinked however when she went right through her, Angel coming to a stop as she looked back at her with a small whimper. She had become more transparent then she had been before, what was happening to her.

"You two, guard the door, whatever you do don't let it open. I have to get the Yggdrasil Leaf to her right away, her spirit is slowly getting closer to passing on to the other side, thus why she'd become transparent." Kaze pointed out, getting off the large bird before slowly taking Angel's mortal body into his arms. The girls get to the door before suddenly it began to push in, bangs being heard on the other side along with the whinny of a horse. Tobias' eyes widened before she leaned against it with Keoki.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU BROUGHT THAT THING UP HERE?!" She yelled at him, but blinked once he held his hand out at her.

"You wanted this girl to be safe ... so I rescued her. That just came with the price of sacrifice." He spoke, looking off to the side now before pulling out another green leaf. Tobias looked at him before she remembered the words of the man from her dream before.

_You have to pick yourself up, and continue on._

What did those words have to do with that? Perhaps ... even with the risk of his own life, Kaze still continued forth. He picked himself up despite the consequences and continued on. Tobias stood there in thought before a loud crack was heard above her head, she looked up, seeing the silver lance going right through the door, just inches above her head. She gritted her teeth, eyes wide as she kept herself pressed against the door to stop the Lord of Death from coming in.

"Kaze, hurry it up will you!? We can't keep this thing back for much longer!" Keoki yelled out, flinching as the bangs against the door got more violent.

"It takes time to do this! Just hold it for a little longer!" Kaze spoke as the leaf began to do it's work, the angel from last time returning as she opened her wings. The slams got more fierce, Keoki whimpering as she was using all her strength to keep the door shut. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, she blinking as she looked to see Yamai helping to stop the door by adding his weight. Sabaku too helped as he did what little he could by leaning on the doors.

The chain on Angel's wrist retracted, pulling her soul into her body before brining her back to life. The child stood upright, opening her eyes with a smile as she looked to Tobias. She began to walk to her before her eyes widened and she fell forward. Kaze reached out, catching her before glancing to the door once Angel was out cold.

The door suddenly swung open, throwing everyone across the room as the horse of the Lord of Death neighed, running in. It reared up, stomping it's hooves on the ground then snorted, shaking it's ghostly mane. Kaze growled before he signaled everyone to follow him, he quickly making his way up the small set of stairs leading up to the second floor. Everyone followed, running as quickly as they could to avoid being seen by the enraged ghost lord. Once everyone was on the upper floor Kaze mounted the Peco Peco with Angel resting over it in front of him. He quickly handed the girls two pairs of purple butterfly wings.

"Alright everyone, listen up and listen closely. We all meet in Prontera, use the Butterfly Wings to transport there." Kaze directed them before holding the wings in the air, soon enough the floor below him began to shimmer with light before he was enveloped in it. Not long after he vanished along with Angel.

"... Here goes nothing." Keoki said, taking Yamai hand in one hand and holding the wings up with the others. She too soon vanished, just in time for the Lord of Death to climb up the stairs. Tobias' eyes widened as she grabbed hold of Sabaku in her arms, she holding up the wings as the ground under her began to shimmer in light.

The ghostly knight narrowed his eyes behind the helm and charged forward, running full speed as the lance was pierced forward. Light surrounded her and Sabaku just in time as the joust split through, but had they transported in time to be safe from the blow? It was hard to tell, for the last thing that was heard was the shattered scream of Tobias...


	6. The Man of Her Dreams

**Chapter Six**

**The Man of Her Dreams**

Children's laughter filled the air as the scene fell upon the busy capital city of Rune-Midgar, Prontera. The children seemed to be playing with a ball, but on closer inspection it could be seen that it was a Poring, the odd monster seeming to actually be enjoying being thrown around. They continued to laugh as they played, but soon they shouted out as a bright light burst between them. Quickly they ran, Poring hopping after them as they laughed. It seemed just being frightened like that was still a fun way to play.

Kaze stepped from the light of the portal after being transported, he moving his Peco Peco out of the way as not long after Keoki and Yamai appeared in the same place. Once the light cleared away it could be seen that Keoki was hugged close to Yamai, he holding her in a protective embrace. Whether it was because of the Lord of Death fast approaching before they left, or something another, no one would know.

For a moment neither of them moved, but slowly Keoki pulled her head away from his chest, staring at him a moment. Yamai looked down at her, their eyes meeting, but once he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away, his hands going in front of him as his head nodded low to hide his blushing face behind his hair. Keoki almost seemed to do the same, but she turned her back, her hand going behind her head as she blushed and stared off into the sky. Kaze just seemed to look at the two with a confused look.

"H-Hey... where's Tobias and Sabaku?" Keoki said, slowly looking back to where the portal vanished. Kaze's eyes narrowed, he slowly dismounting the Peco Peco before taking Angel into his arms.

"Wait here for her please, I'll take Angel to the local inn where she can rest up." He said. Keoki nodded, and he began to walk off, his bird obediantly following after him. She watched as he headed off, and soon sighed lightly as she walked to a bench near the point they had come from. Yamai wasn't sure what to do, he simple stood there, still staring at the ground, still blushing. She blinked, looking at him a moment before smiling lightly.

"Yamai ... you can sit over here." She said with a small smile. His eyes widened, he lifting his head a little as he looked in her direction. His blush just seemed to get worse, but he still followed her word, he walking over to the bench and sitting next to her. Keoki smiled, closing her eyes lightly before she leaned against him, letting her head rest against his shoulder. The Bongun just seemed to blush more, if it were possible, and stared hopelessly at the ground.

---

Off in the western fields of Prontera the sound of a gunshot was heard. Bark flew from a tree as the bullet hit it, then the click of the barrel from the gun echoed a little, the gunslinger expelling the used shells. The black haired gun man stared at the tree before giving a light sigh and placing the revolvers in their slings, he trusting his coat back a little to do so.

"That's enough for today." He said with a light smirk, then began to turn to head back into Prontera. However he was cut short as a sparkle of light formed in front of him. He stopped, stepping back a little as the light turned into a full fledged portal, the light swirling in place before a figure in the light began to form. Suddenly an ear piercing scream got louder in the air as the figure in to portal fully formed, the light falling to show the silver haired girl screaming as she clung to a Baby Desert Wolf.

The Gunslinger winced, grabbing his ears as one eye closed and he watched as the girl came to a slow and steady stop, her eyes opening as she looked blankly at the ground. She blinked a few times before she looked up, dropping the puppy on the ground as she looked at herself. Nothing was damaged, nothing bruised, looks like she had made it just in time.

"S-Sabaku! We did it! We're alive!!" She exclaimed, picking him up from the ground as the puppy blinked in confusion. She began to dance with him, her eyes closed in a happy look. She twirled gracefully in circles before suddenly slamming into something, causing her to throw Sabaku once again. She toppled over, landing on something cushioned as she hit the ground. This caused her to open her eyes, looking to see the gunslinger uniform under her.

She blinked a little, picking up a bit of the cloth as she looked under it. Seeing a bare chest of a man her eyes seemed to turn beady like before slowly placing the cloth of the jacket back down. Her eyes traveled up, looking to meet the eyes of the black haired man under her and suddenly her face turned flushed. He looked up at her, blinking a bit before suddenly the two stood, pointing at each other with shocked expressions.

"IT'S THE GUY FROM THE BAR!!" Tobias yelled as she pointed.

"It's the girl from the bar!" He did the same. The two stared at each other for a long time before Tobias could feel Sabaku pull at her pants, trying to grab her attention. She looked down, blinking as he pulled away, then looked around with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Oh no ... where am I!? I was supposed to be in Prontera!" She cried out, looking around. The gunslinger cleared his throat as her crossed his arms, catching her attention again.

"You are in Prontera, you're just in the western fields." He said. Tobias glanced at him before looking away to the trees.

"Oh ... um ... do you know the way to the city? I have to meet my friends there... And I don--" Tobias began to talk but was cut off when the man uncrossed his arms.

"I'll take you into the city okay? No need to worry." He said with a smile, causing Tobias to blush again.

The two began to walk off through the forest area, Tobias walking slightly behind him as she looked away to hide the fact that she was still blushing. She was silent for most of the walk, but once they began to get closer to the city she finally spoke up. Sabaku yawned a little as he walked, looking up a little at her as she began to talk.

"Oh ... um... I ... I never got to thank you back in Morroc ... for helping to save me in the bar." She said, almost sheepishly. He looked back at her a moment before looking ahead again.

"Don't worry about it." He said, then blinked once he heard a light girlish squeal behind him. A sweatdrop formed as he lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry ... I saw a bug!" Tobias lied to cover up that noise. Sabaku groaned a little, boy was she horrible at covering things up. They began to head into the city, she following after him like a lost little puppy. Once they had made it to the city square she blinked once she saw Keoki and Yamai, Yamai still sitting in the same postion as he blushed while Keoki still leaned against him.

"Oh! There they are!" Tobias said and quickly ran up to them. Keoki's eyes opened a bit before she sat upright, yawning a little. Was she sleeping the entire time? So much for being a look out. She ran up to them, panting a little before her eye lit up.

"Guess what!?" She shouted enthusiastically. Keoki rubbed her eyes a little before looking to the gunslinger as he slowly began to walk up to them.

"Eh? What?" She asked.

"This guy here, he's that guy I was telling you about! The one that saved me back at the bar in Morroc!" Tobias said with a giddy giggle. Keoki looked at her with a blank stare before she slowly nodded, standing up with the same expression.

"You mean THAT'S him!?" She said excitedly, Tobias nodded, but suddenly her face faultered once she heard the next sentence.

"So this is the guy you've been drooling over while you sleep!"

It was like the world behind her shattered as Tobias stood there, a light breeze blowing past. What ... what had she done!? Sparkles seemed to surround Keoki as she laughed, Tobias hitting the ground on her knees as she just looked like a lifeless doll now. Oh the humiliation she was feeling, and the ninja's laughter was not helping the situation.

The gunslinger just stood there, confused as to what had happened before he turned to see Kaze walking up to the scene. The knight stopped beside him, looking down at Tobias on the ground and Keoki still laughing it up, then to their two pets as they just sat on the bench, just as confused at the gunslinger. He wasn't going to ask.

"Oh, Hey Kaze, didn't know you were here." The gunslinger said with a smile and a raise of his hand. Kaze nodded and returned a smile, but suddenly he stepped back as Tobias suddenly came up between them.

"Kaze ... you know him?!" She asked, her eyes puppy like. A sweatdrop formed as he looked at her before stepping to the side.

"Yes I do. Fire's been a long time friend of mine." He said. "Speaking of which, what are you doing around here Fire?"

As the two began to chat Tobias stood there. His name was Fire? It must have stood for something, maybe it was a nick name of some sort? Whatever the reason, it seemed to suit him. Was it destiny that they were to meet again? Even her dreams seemed to be telling her it was, as many times as he showed up in them. Tobias slowly stepped to the side, looking at the ground before backing up and sitting on an available spot on the bench.

"Oi, Tobias ... TOBIAS!" Keoki's voice suddenly rung in her ear, causing her to shake her head. She looked up to see that everyone else was gone except for Keoki who stood there tapping her foot a bit.

"Um ... Where'd everyone go?" Tobias asked.

"We're heading to the bar, you were just kinda sitting here. Let's go before you get kidnapped again and Fire has to rescue you ... again."

"Alri-- HEY!!"

---

The dim lights inside the bar gave it an atmosphere of a dreary place, but that was quite the opposite at the moment. At one of the tables in the back the group sat, Keoki and Yamai had sat next to each other, beside them was Tobias, and to her side was Fire, where Kaze filled the last seat. Under the chair that Tobias sat on was where Sabaku laid, not wanting to get in the way. The mood was not dull, but rather tense as the five sat at the table, staring at one another a times.

Why it was so silent, perhaps the fact that they had mostly all just introduced themselves, or maybe because of how Keoki, being underage, had managed to get into the bar flawlessly. Tobias stared at her a moment before finally she managed to get her question out. She seemed to strain at saying it, trying to keep her best to keep it out of earshot of the bar tender.

"You're SIXTEEN!?" She hissed out. Keoki, eyes closed, crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"What can I say? I look older then I am." She said with a smirk. Tobias narrowed her eyes as she smirked, then lowered her head a little as she glared. She was being pushed around by a girl half her age. She didn't know what to think at this point. Kaze stared at Keoki with that same stare of confusion, he had no idea the ninja was that young, and if he had known better he would have stopped her from entering in the first place. But then again another side of him was curious to see how far she could pull this off. Soon the waitress made her way to their table, she holding a pen and a pad of paper.

"Welcome to the Prontera Bar! What can I get you to drink today?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, I'll be getting a Sexoholic." Kaze stated first. Tobias stared at him with wide eyes while Keoki was trying hard to stifle her laughter from behind her hands.

"I'll have a Gunfire..." Fire said calmly. Well that wasn't ironic at all.

"AND I'LL BE HAVING A ZOMBIE!" Keoki made her choice clear as she cheered a little, Yamai watched her with a concerned look before looking down at the table top again.

"And you miss?" The waitress looked to Tobias. She looked at her before glancing down, trying to think before looking off to the side.

"I'll just have rum."

"Alright, I'll return with your drinks shortly." The waitress said with a smile. Keoki then elbowed Tobias lightly in the side.

"You're a wuss."

"What?" Tobias blinked as she looked at her. Tobias wasn't much of a drinker in the first place, but when she did, she normally just ordered strait rum. Keoki sighed, shaking her head before looking to Yamai who was trying to hide his concern.

"So, you're a novice, right Tobias?" Kaze asked, catching her attention.

"Oh, yeah." She replied, Kaze nodded a little as he crossed his arms.

"Well, what job are you aiming for, if I may ask?"

"Um ... uh..." She looked between him and Fire, her eyes then looking down at the table. She didn't want to just come out and say it, she felt she would make herself look weird if she said she wanted to be a gunslinger too. But suddenly the vision of her brother came into her head, his silhouetted figure against the sunrise as he coat was blown a little in the light breeze.

"I'm going to become a Gunslinger... so I can find my brother."

"A gunslinger, just like Fire." He said with a smirk, then looked to Fire. "Hey, you know the way to Einbroch, don't you? Maybe we could party with them and guide them there."

"I don't think that'd be a problem." Fire said with a nod. Tobias' eyes suddenly seemed to light up as he said that before she turned away a little, hiding the look of excitement on her face. Oh this was going to be wonderful! Not only was he going to help them, but he was joining their party! Kaze was too but she didn't seem to think of that too much.

Not long after the waitress returned with their drinks, setting them in front of each of them. Tobias stared down at the glass of rum before she signaled the waitress, whispering something to her. A confused look formed on the girl's face before she took the glass away, leaving everyone to stare at Tobias. After a few moments she returned, setting a bottle in front of her. It was a full bottle of rum.

---

It was becoming late now as night covered the capital city, everyone was starting to retreat indoors, but elsewhere in the bar, things were far from closing up. Music came from inside the building as now that it was night there were more occupants to the bar. Inside people were laughing, dancing to the music while others were almost too drunk to stand. However off in that corner of the bar, the group could be seen.

Keoki laughed as her arm was around Yamai, a drunken blush on her cheeks as she swayed to the music. Yamai sighed lightly as he looked to the numerous glasses in front of them. This was the 7th drink she had, and was now drunk off her ass, but Yamai never had the courage to tell her to stop, so he simply sat there next to her, giving her something to lean on.

Kaze was no longer sitting at the table, but rather at the bar, sitting next to girls as he laughed and ordered them drinks, it was apparent that he was drunk too, but Fire was close at hand to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble. Fire seemed to know when too many drinks were enough, but was amused with the fact that he let Kaze get drunk. He could have stopped him at any time.

Finally Tobias was the last remaining, she LOOKED sober, but it didn't mean she was. She stared haphazardly at the bottle before taking another swig. Her own drunken blush was more pronounced since she had been drinking pure rum for the entire night. How she was keeping her cool in such a drunk state, no one knew for sure. She seemed to grumble at her bottle before whimpering, her eyes narrowed as she glare at the liquid inside.

"Stupid ... jerk ... I can't understand ... why he'd just get up and leave..." She growled before her eyes widened once Keoki hopped up on the table in front of her. Her eyes wide, Keoki knelt in front of her, getting into her face as she caused Tobias to lean back in her chair.

"H-Hey ... I got a question." She said, leaning forward more. Yamai looked up before his eyes widened and he leaned over the table, grabbing her by the leg so she didn't fall off.

"W-Whut?" Tobais blinked as she looked up at her.

"That ... flame guy..."

"Fire..."

"Yeah, him. You got the hots for him, don't you?"

"Whut?"

"Yeah ... I saw the way you were looking at him earlier... you were all blushing and sht..." Keoki now just sat on the table, leaning back as she stared at the ceiling. Tobias blinked a little before shaking her head, she knew the answer to this, she just had to clear her head and say it right.

"Maybeh..." She smiled with a grin before starting to laugh, Keoki joining in before drinking down another glass of her "Zombie" drink. After a good laugh the two fell silent, Tobias taking another swig of her drink.

"I dare you to get a kiss." Keoki suddenly blurted out, causing her to spew out the rum that was already in her mouth.

"W-What?!" She coughed, still choking lightly on the leftover rum. The ninja smirked as she leaned back, gently tilting her glass to let the liquid inside swirl around.

"You know you like him, so go get a kiss! Or ... are you ... chicken?"

"I'm not chicken..." Tobias whimpered lightly, then stared down at her bottle of rum. Keoki raised an eyebrow as she looked at her, causing the novice to narrow her eyes and take a huge swig of the rum. She would show her who was a chicken and who was not.

"Say, how about later you and me go off to the inn..." Kaze smirked as he flirted with a Dancer at the bar, the girl giggling as she looked away to hide a blush.

"Oh ... I don't know..." She giggled, but blinked once Fire stepped up between them.

"You must excuse my friend, he's had a little too many. He's actually married already." He said, but a faint smirk could be seen on his face. The Dancer girl blinked a little before she frowned, taking her drink and coming to a stand.

"I'm sorry, I don't flirt with married men..." She stated before walking off, leaving Kaze reaching out to her a bit.

"Uh! Hey! Wait a minute! Grrr, Damnit Fire!" Kaze blurted out, causing the gunslinger to snicker a little. He hated to ruin the fun, but there were times where you just had to intervene.

"Sorry Kaze, you'll thank me later." Fire said, patting his friend on the back lightly.

"Oh you're one to talk ... you could have had that girl easily ... you're probobly just gonna get her for yourself." The knight glared at him. Fire shrugged lightly, looking to the side as he noticed Tobias starting to walk towards him.

Tobias slowly started to walk towards him, watching from the corner of her eye to see if Keoki was watching. Indeed the Ninja was, rather intently, so much that she was leaning off the table, causing Yamai to help keep her up by holding her in his arms. The poor Bongun was blushing more and more as he tried his best to keep Keoki out of harms way. Finally she had reached Fire as Kaze grumbled and moved father down the bar, trying to avoid anymore interference from his comrade.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Fire said as Tobias looked down at the floor once she stepped in front him. Her head was low as she looked down, causing the gunslinger to get a confused look at his face.

"Fire-kuuuun..." Tobias suddenly spoke as she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. Fire's eyes widened a little as he looked down at her. He watched as her head slowly lifted, showing the large blush that seemed to be combined with her own embarrassment and her drunken state.

"Um..." Fire began to talk before blinking a little once the girl placed a finger to his lips. Keoki in the back was in a fit of laughter, but it couldn't be heard over the loud music of the bar. Kaze, who dared to glance back at him a moment, caught sight of the scene and suddenly his full attention was drawn to them. No Dancer girl in the world could tare him away from this.

"Don't talk ... words cannot express what has to be done." She said lightly as she began to lean in, her eyes closing. Fire began to lean back, stepping back a bit to avoid the situation, but it couldn't be helped for long as he began to loose balance. He tripped backwards, landing on a chair with Tobias, causing their lips to lock together before the chair leaned back and they both hit the ground.

Keoki's laughter came to a stop as she leaned forward more to see what had happened, Yamai leaning back to give her more room as he blushed more. Kaze began to move farther down the bar to get a better look, his hand covering his mouth as he looked on in awe. The two had ended up on the floor, Tobias' lips pressed against Fire's as he laid there with a shocked expression.

"I CAN'T FCKING BELIEVE SHE DID IT!!" Keoki blurted out, leaning out more and causing Yamai to loose balance and they too to fall to the floor. Kaze began to crack up, pointing a finger in the air as he did.

"I guess I was right! You can get any girl!!" He laughed. After a few moments Tobias pulled away, sitting up before smirking as she looked back and pointed in Keoki's direction.

"HAH! I GOT CHA THERR..." She laughed out before she suddenly got a sick look on her face. Fire's eyes widened more as he desperately tried to get out of the way, but blinked once she simply passed out on top of him. He gave a sigh of relief before gathering the fallen girl into his arms and standing up, looking to Kaze as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Come on everyone, we need to get them out of here before they cause anymore damage to themselves." He said. Yamai struggled to a stand as he held Keoki in his arms, she still laughing as well before she nuzzled into his chest. The Bongun froze, shaking a little as his face blushed even more. Sabaku, who finally got out from under the chair, yawned a little before heading out after them. It seemed like the whole time the pup had been sleeping, perhaps it was better that he had.

---

Morning soon came over the city as the sunlight gleamed through the windows of the inn. Everyone had their own room that Kaze had graciously reserved in advance for them when he had checked Angel in earlier. In one room Tobias and Sabaku shared a room with Angel, in another was Keoki and Yamai. The two had ended up sleeping in the same bed, for Yamai was far too worried about his owner to leave her alone. The last room was occupied by Kaze and Fire.

As the sunlight came in Angel opened her eyes a little looking to see Tobias cuddled close to her. She blinked before smiling as she sat up, her eyes closing in a happy look as she shook her a little. Tobias groaned a little before turning away, kicking the covers away a bit. In the process she had accidentally kicked Sabaku, causing him to fly off the bed with a yelp.

"Nee-san!" Angel said with a smile, jumping up and down on the bed a bit. Finally Tobias opened her eyes, wincing at the light as it sent a splitting headache into her brain.

"Ugh... what ... what happened?" She sat up a little, rubbing her head as she looked to Sabaku on the floor.

"Well, you drank yourself into a coma..." Sabaku said as he yawned a little as he jumped back up onto the bed.

"I ... didn't have THAT much did I?" She asked before holding her head. Her hair was a mess and she looked even worse.

"Well, judging from the bottles I counted on the table before we left you drank quite a lot." The puppy stated. Tobias groaned, laying back down as she held her head.

"Nee-san, do you not feel good?" Angel asked, causing her to nod a little. The little girl then nodded a little before smiling, slowly getting off the bed as she walked to the door.

"Stay here, okay?" She said with a smile. Tobias nodded and with that Angel ran from the room, running past Fire as he headed down the hall.

"Woah, where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked her, causing her to stop and look back at him.

"Nee-san isn't feeling well, so I'm going to get her something to make her feel better." Angel said. He blinked before laughing a little, heading after her a moment.

"Why don't I help you? I think I have a couple friends that are not gonna feel good when they wake up too."

"Okay!"

As Angel and Fire headed off into the city, everyone soon began to wake up. Keoki slowly sat up, whimpering as she held her head and kept her eyes closed, while in the other room, Kaze wasn't suffering as much, but still had a mild headache. Tobias slowly stepped out of her room, knocking on Keoki's door before she was granted permission to open it.

"Ugh... don't knock so hard..." Keoki groaned before looking down at Yamai who was still sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but blush a bit, but her attention was turned back to Tobias as she came in with Sabaku.

"S-Sorry. Guess you got a hangover to huh?" She said with a small smirk. Keoki nodded before she finally got herself together, then started to laugh a little as she covered her mouth. Tobias blinked a little as she watched her, a confused look on her face.

"Oh ... I just remembered ... MAN you are one brave woman." She said with a snicker, causing her friend to go red in the face.

"W-What did I do!? I don't remember anything!" Tobias cried out as the ninja burst out laughing, causing Yamai to wake up once he heard her. She whimpered, closing her eyes as she tried to remember what happened. She shifted through memories, there was the bar, she could remember Keoki ordering more and more drinks, Kaze moving to the bar to flirt with girls, but that was the last of it after everything started to get hazy.

"Oh man ... I STILL can't believe you did it!!" Keoki snickered, causing her to whine as she reached out, grabbing her by her scarf.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Tobias shouted, whining as she did.

"Ugh, would you two quit yelling?" Kaze groaned as he stood in the doorway, holding his head with one hand. Quickly Tobias pulled away from the ninja as she laughed hysterically before slamming her fists on the armor of Kaze's suit, she looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"KAZE!! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!? KEOKI WON'T TELL ME!!" She whined. Kaze looked down at her before smirking a little, snickering a bit before he patted her on the head slightly.

"Oh, it was nothing too serious, you just planted a big kiss on Fire, that's all."

"**WHAT?!**" Tobias shot back, her world behind her seeming to crumble once again before she blushed, her entire face red. She shook her head as she fell to the ground, her surroundings seeming to get dark as she cowered in the corner of room while Keoki's laughter rung in the air.

A knock was heard on the door as Angel pushed her way through, carrying a tray with various things on it. Her eyes fell to Tobias in the corner before she looked back at Fire who stood in the doorway with a blank stare. After a moment however he took the bag he carried, whacking Kaze in the back of the head with it and causing him to wince as he said "Ow" and rubbed the back of his head.

"What's going on?" He stated, handing the bag to the knight once he stepped in.

"Nothing much, just remanicing about last night." Keoki said with a smirk. Fire looked at her before a blush formed on his face, but then looked to Angel as she handed Keoki a bottle of something."What's this?"

"It's a potion, Fire-nii-san said that it would help cure ... hang ... overs." Angel said, not sure what the word meant, but that he called it. She then took one of the bottles before heading to Tobias in the corner, trying to coax her to drink some of it. At this point, Tobias wasn't sure she could look at Fire the same again.


	7. Steps to Achieving a Dream

**Chapter Seven**

**Steps to Achieving a Dream**

The sun shined brightly over the city as everyone was already bustling about that morning. Merchants were setting up shop on the side walks while their customers waited eagerly to get in line for goods. There were a variety of people from all over, Mages, Dancers, Bards, Knights, Thieves, all kinds. They came from all over the world to the capital city, but for the small group of adventurers this city was no longer of interest.

After they had gotten over their morning aches, everyone stood outside of the inn, Tobias smiling as she looked up at the sky with Sabaku at her side. Keoki and Yamai stood next to her, glancing up at the morning light, while Kaze, Fire, and Angel looked up as well, Angel sat on Fire's shoulders as he held her up. Today was a new day, a new day for adventure and discovery.

"Well, I'm ready to head to Einbroch now! No more Hangover, no more headache!" Tobias said with a smile, Keoki looked to her with a smile before nodding.

"Perhaps today will be the day you won't be a novice anymore, and become a gunslinger." She said.

"And then ... when I do become a gunslinger, I'll be able to finally set out and search for my brother."

"What's so important about your brother anyway?" Kaze said as he looked to her. Tobias blinked a little before she looked down.

"Well, he left me all alone a long time ago ... and he never came back. He didn't tell me why he left ... he just left a note that said not to follow him and to not come looking for him."

"Maybe you should heed your brother's words..."

"NO!" She suddenly snapped at him, causing the knight to step back a bit. "My brother would not do that to me! He would never leave me like that!"

_My brother meant everything to me as I was to him. That's all we had was each other, because my parents were no longer with us... I never knew my parents really, they died when I was just a baby, and my brother took care of me after that. He would never tell me how they died, or why they did. I always figured he was protecting me._

"Nii-san!" A younger Tobias called out to her brother as he stood in an empty area, firing off rounds from his revolver. He turned a little once he stopped as she came running towards him and dropped his guns, opening his arms for her. She ran into them as he picked her up, twirling her around as they laughed.

"Tobi-chan, what brings you out here?" Ashi asked. Tobias giggled a little before hugging him around the neck.

"I missed you!" She said, nuzzling into him. He smiled a little before letting her down on the ground, then picked up his guns, placing them in their holsters.

"You missed me, is that all?" He said with a small chuckle. Tobias nodded, reaching up and taking his hand into hers as she pulled him along.

"It was getting late! It's dinner time and you were still gone so I came looking for you!" She said as she looked back at him. The two walked walked back to their home, the house their parents had left them with. It wasn't large, but it was a roof over their heads, so it was good enough for them.

They sat at the dinner table that night as they ate their meal, her brother was the cook of the house since she was too young, so he ate last. He grabbed his plate, sitting down at the table and began to eat, Tobias looked up from her plate at him, causing him to stop a moment. She then looked away, stuffing more food into her mouth.

"Nii-san...?" She finally said once she finished chewing.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What ... what happened to Mom and Dad?" She looked up at him, but blinked once he had a shocked look on his face. His fork hit the plate, causing her to flinch a little, like she had done something wrong.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Tobi-chan." He said, adverting his eyes as he lifted his fork again. She blinked a little before she frowned, looking down at her plate as she poked it with her fork.

"Well ... you won't leave me too ... will you?" She whimpered lightly. Ashi looked back up at her before frowning a bit as well, watching as tears began to fill her eyes. "B-Because ... if you d-did... I'd have no one ... and ... I'd m-miss my brother ... too much..."

"Tobias..." He said as he let his fork fall to the plate again.

"I w-wouldn't have ... anyone t-to take care ... of me ... and I don't know w-what I'd do ... if N-Nii-san ... left me..." She whimpered more before she dropped her fork on the floor, beginning to cry. Ashi stood from his seat, moving around the table to take her into his arms.

"Tobias ... you know I would never leave my little sister. No matter what I won't leave you."

"P-Promise ... me?"

"I promise. Nothing could take me away from you. So long as I live, I'll take care of my little sister till the day she can make it on her own..."

_That's right ... he promised he'd never leave me._

"I don't care what anyone says ... I'll find him if it takes me to the end of my days..." Tobias said as she made her hands into fists. Kaze watched her before smirking a bit as he crossed his arms.

"Well, that's more like it." He stated, causing her to look back at him with a confused look.

"Eh?"

"With such determination it will be only a matter of time till you find your brother." He said with a smile. Tobias looked at him still before she nodded a little, getting a determined look on her face.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S HEAD TO EINBROCH! TODAY IS THE DAY I START MY QUEST!" She shouted before quickly running off as her pup quickly followed with a happy bark. Keoki blinked before snickering a little and walking off after them.

"That was sure a small pep talk." She commented as she walked off, Kaze blinked a little as he followed, and coming up behind was Fire and Angel.

"Fire-nii-san, am I going too?" Angel blinked as she looked down at him.

"Might as well till we can find out where you live." He said, looking up at her a bit.

---

Once Fire had taken the lead and directed them where to go it wasn't too long before the group had reached the city of Einbroch. Dusk had fallen now on the industrial city, but it was hard to tell from the ash drifting in the air. Tobias looked up a little as Sabaku stood behind her, avoiding the falling ash as best as he could.

"What a dreary place... I never knew Einbroch was like this..." She said before looking back at them.

"Einbroch is the city of steel. The air is thick with the ash from the steel mills, so it does give it a depressing look." Keoki said with a sigh as she looked to opposite way. It was almost like she was looking for something.

"It's kinda creepy here..." Sabaku whined., coving his eyes with his paws. Tobias looked back at him before sighing lightly and picking him up into her arms.

"Well, I guess I better find the guild entrance..." She said, but blinked once she saw Keoki and Yamai walking off. "HEY!"

"Good luck with that! I'll see you guys later!" She waved as she walked off. Yamai looked at her before glancing back, but suddenly his face blushed as he felt her take his hand.

"It's alright Yamai, I just want to see if _he_ is still here..."

Tobias watched as she and Yamai vanished in the ashy fog, then blinked a little once she heard the sound of someone coughing. She turned, looking back to see Angel standing beside Kaze, coughing as she held her hand over her mouth. Kaze glanced down at her before taking something from armor. He knelt, placing something over her mouth and nose before pulling away. It was a Flu Mask, it would perhaps help Angel breathe from the ash in the air.

"Thank you Kaze-nii-san..." She said, looking up at him with a smile from behind the mask. He nodded a little, then looked back at Fire once he began to talk.

"As you can tell there are not a lot of people on the streets because of the ash. It's best we find the guild entrance quick and get shelter." He spoke as he began to walk off towards the guild. Tobias looked back to where Keoki went before looking back once Kaze guided Angel to follow. It appeared that Keoki already knew her way around the city, so she would be alright on her own ... right? Reluctantly Tobias followed after them, leaving Keoki off on her own as she made her way to the gunslinger guild.

The entrance was hidden away among the steel bars and contraptions of the city, but Fire seemed to know the way pretty well. He lead them down the stairs leading into a basement like area, where a few people were seen. Some of them were comparing guns while others were dealing with ammunition sales. A lot of them looked rugged, even the women of the group seemed to look tough.

Tobias blinked a little as she held Sabaku in her arms, looking around as Fire guided them. Once they came to a stop however she continued walking, causing her to slam into Kaze's back. She stepped back a bit, rubbing her nose as she narrowed her eyes once she looked to him. He soon stepped out of the way with Fire and Angel, leaving her and Sabaku there standing in front of a man.

"Ah, so this little lady wishes to become a Gunslinger?" He said with a smirk. Tobias nodded a little, then looked down at the ground a bit.

"She can't be a Gunslinger! Just look at her! She doesn't have the confidence!" One of the girls said as she laughed, causing Tobias' head to shoot up with a glare.

"I AM going to become a Gunslinger!" She growled.

"Yeah yeah, that's what all the little girls say when they come in here... then they all start to cry when they fail the exam..." The female Gunslinger said with a sneer. "What makes a little novice like you any different?"

"Because ..." Tobias glared coldly at her. "I have a reason to be better ... to get stronger. I won't let any of you stand in my way of achieving that goal."

"Heh, that's what we like to hear, now follow me as we begin the first exam." The man said and began to head off, motioning her to follow. The girl gunslinger was already following him, glaring back at her. Tobias looked to Fire and Kaze, then to Angel who jumped up and down.

"Good Luck Nee-san!" She said, waving her hand as she did. Tobias smiled before winking a little, giving her a thumbs up before following after the man. This was it, the test to prove she was worth of being gunslinger. She waited all her life for this.

Tobias was led down into an area which looked a lot like an abandoned bar. Stools and tables were flipped over and around the room you could see bullet holes in the walls. She looked around a little as she held Sabaku in her arms still, but blinked once they came to a stop. The man turned then began to head up the stairs before stopping at the top.

"First part of the Exam, we'll test your accuracy. I suggest your pet comes up here with me." He said. Slowly she let Sabaku on the ground, he whimpering a little as he looked up at her, but then slowly began to walk up the steps to be with the guild master.

"Sammy, please start with the first test." He directed. Sammy, the gunslinger girl nodded with a smirk before tossing Tobias a revolver. She caught it in one hand, smirking right back at the girl. Tobias lived around guns, she was ready for anything.

"Alright little girl, we'll start with something easy. I'll throw this china plate into that air, you shoot it before it hits the ground. Not too hard, is it?" Sammy sighed, taking the decorative plate out from it's box. She suddenly yelped however when the plate shattered in her hand as a shot rung through the air.

"Oh? I wasn't supposed to start yet? Sorry, guess I'm eager." Tobias said with a smirk and a cocky tone. Once she got a gun in her hands it was like the old, meek girl she looked like was gone. The guild master chuckled a little at her antics, causing Sammy to growl as she pulled out another plate.

"Quit being a smart ass, you're not gonna get through this test simply by being cocky." She hissed and quickly tossed it into the air. With quick aim and provision she shot at the plate, shattering it instantly once it reached it's maximum height in the air. Sammy blinked before she growled, shoving the plates to the side.

"So you're not some ordinary girl off the street, let's see you hit this." She sneered, flipping a coin through her fingers. She flicked it into the air, watching as it glimmered in the dull lights, but her eyes went wide as it seemed to vanish in a flash with the sound of a gunshot. The barrel of the gun smoked lightly before Tobias held it up to her lips, blowing it away just as the coin fell to the ground, a hole almost directly in the center of it.

"Not bad, Stray Dog." The guild master said with a smirk. Tobias glanced up at him a moment as he said that.

"Stray ... dog?" She asked. He didn't answer, but rather signaled with his hand to Sammy, who growled and walked behind the bar.

"Like a stray dog, you may be lost, but you have the street wise and courage to go on." He said before placing his hand on a light switch. "I have a feeling you'll excel in the tests next so we're going to skip to the final part of the exam. Sensory. There will be times where you won't be able to rely on sight alone, this will hone your senses and test if you are truly worthy of holding a gun in your hands. Make a shot and hit on Sammy, and you pass."

With that the lights were suddenly shut off. Tobias' eyes widened as she looked around, now blind from the lack of light. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, followed by a sharp pain in her arm. She winced, gritting her teeth as she held her arm, but gasped once she felt the dampness of the cloth. She had just been shot, and was now bleeding from the arm! Another shot was heard and quickly she ducked, hitting the ground as she cried out from the pain of her arm. What kind of test was this!?

Two more shots were heard, she rolling out of the way just in time to feel the bullets pierce the ground where she had just been. At this rate she'd be killed or seriously injured! She growled a bit, grabbing her gun and firing a few rounds blindly in the direction of where the first bullets came, only to hit the wall. How was she supposed to find that girl if she couldn't see anything?! She suddenly screamed out as two more bullets pierced her shoulder, rending her right arm useless now.

"Nee-chan!!" Sabaku whimpered as he called out to her and began to head down the stairs, but was stopped once the guild master put his foot down in front of him.

"Leave her be. This is her exam, if you interrupt it now, how will she prove her worth?" He said. Sabaku growled as he glared up at him through the dark.

"At this rate she might be killed!!" He barked up at him.

"If she can truly become a gunslinger, then she will not die here. Gunslingers are capable of handling almost any situation with a little effort and ease. She'll find a way to get through this."

"Grr..." Sabaku growled, glaring into the darkness as a few more gunshots were heard. Tobias had now dove behind one of the flipped tables, wincing as she heard bullets ricocheting off the wood. She held her shoulder, looking down as her arm hung uselessly beside her and growled a little. She made it this far, she wasn't going to give up.

With the only hand she could use she grabbed the revolver and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. The guild master had said something, but she couldn't quite remember. But then it hit her, the key words that he had said. _There will be times where you won't be able to rely on sight alone, this will hone your senses and test if you are truly worthy of holding a gun in your hands. _She had to use her other senses besides her sight. She could no longer rely on her eyes so now she fell back onto her ears.

Her eyes remained closed as she focused on her senses to listen. Another round was fired as it hit the back of the overturned table. She kept focused on where the shot had come from, listening closely as another shot was heard. Quickly she pushed herself up, aiming the gun towards the bar and shooting it. The bullet hit the bottles, causing them to shatter while not long after she could hear Sammy curse as she ducked down. She was a little off, but not by far.

"Rotten little brat..." Sammy growled as she glared into the darkness, pulling out a case from under the bar and pulling out the bullets from the box. She reloaded her gun, then smirked a little as she narrowed her eyes. _I'll make sure you don't pass this test, whether you're alive or not..._

"What's wrong? Did I get too close?" Tobias said with a light smirk, but blinked once all she got in return was silence. Slowly she peeked over the table to possibly get some sort of image as to what was going on, but still couldn't see, or hear anything. Where had she gone?

Tobias narrowed her eyed as she began to slide back, holding her arm a little. She could feel the blood still seeping from the wound, at this rate she was gonna loose too much blood. Quickly she took part of her sleeve, ripping a bit of it off before tying it over the gunshot wounds as best as she could with one hand. It was sloppy, but good enough for the moment.

She sighed lightly, getting her gun ready as she listened for any sign of movement from beyond her shield. She couldn't hear anything, not even a small hint of footsteps. What was that girl doing? Tobias glared to the side as her eyes narrowed and slowly used the wall to push herself up but blinked as she froze once the click of a hammer on a gun was heard, she stared strait ahead, looking as the slight shine of the gun barrel was seen aimed directly at her. Behind it, Sammy grinned with almost a crazed look. She had aimed the revolver directly at Tobias' head.

"Game over ... Stray Dog..." Sammy said as her eyes widened a little with her smirk. Tobias looked at her, her heart racing with fear. With that the sound of a gunshot was heard, echoing about the room before silence followed.

---

"Here Yamai, wear this..." Keoki said to her pet as she pulled out another flu mask, placing it over his mouth and nose. "It'll keep you from breathing in the ash..."

"..." Yamai looked at her, blushing from behind the mask before looking away. She smiled lightly, brushing away a bit of hair from his eyes, causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"... Let's go. I got the directions to his house." She pulled away before beginning to walk off, Yamai following after her like a love struck puppy. The two walked down the dusty streets, taking turns here and there before Keoki finally came to a stop in front of one of the houses. She looked down at a piece of paper in her hands before she grabbed the knocker on the door, striking it against it a couple times.

There was silence for a long time, Keoki glancing down at the paper once more to see if she had the right address, but soon the door opened, causing her to glance up from the paper a moment. At first it looked like no one was there, but soon a brown haired boy peeked around the corner of the door. He appeared to be only 9 years of age, but had a gunslinger's outfit on, it the colors of yellow and black. The boy glanced up at her with golden colored eyes, he looking meek despite his appearance, but suddenly his eyes lit up, he throwing the door aside as that sheepish appearance of his was gone.

"Aneki!!" The boy said, rushing to her as he ran from his house.

"Veron-ototo!" Keoki cried out, taking the boy into her arms as she hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Veron asked, blinking as he looked up at her.

"Just paying a visit to my little brother while a friend of mine takes the gunslinger exams." Keoki said with a smile. She set her brother down now, he welcoming her into his home as Yamai followed behind her as she went in.

"So they're going to become a gunslinger too? Good luck with that. Recently any girls that have gone there to become one have come out either seriously wounded or crying cause they didn't pass." He said, sitting down in a chair as Keoki and Yamai did the same.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Recently a gunslinger girl has gone up in the ranks and has become a coordinator for the exams. She basically conducts the exams while the guild master stands by and watches and judges the performance of the candidates. However if females come in and request to be gunslingers, the exams suddenly become ten times harder for them. I don't know exactly what goes on down there all the girls so far have never passed and are left with fatal wounds."

"Really? Damn, I wonder if Tobias is gonna make it..." Keoki said, glancing out the window.

"Well he should be fine since he's a guy..." Veron said with a confident smile. It faded however when he saw his sister trying hard not to crack up. "What'd I ... say?"

"Nothing nothing ... just ... Tobias ... is a girl." Keoki said through her snickers before bursting into a full fledged laugh. He blinked a moment as he watched his sister laugh, then giggled a little with her as he closed his eyes.

"Dood, who names a girl Tobias?" He laughed, joining in on it. Yamai blinked a little as he watched them before he glanced out the window as well. Perhaps Tobias could be in trouble ... but then again there would be no way to help her. He sighed lightly before glancing back to the two as they continued to crack up over the situation.

---

"... Nee-chan?" Sabaku whimpered as he looked through the bars into the darkness of the room. The last of the shot echoed in the room, but still left no trace of what happened. The guild master glared into the dark, but still made no advance to turn on the light, it was almost like he was waiting for something.

"GACK!!" Suddenly a voice cried out from the darkness before a crash was heard, the clattering of a gun against the floor rang in the ears of the room's occupants. Tobias slid down the wall, a hole beside here where her head used to be but she had moved out of the way just in time. She smirked lightly, her arm holding out the revolver in her hand still aimed in Sammy's direction.

"... Bang." She spoke softly before her arm fell limp, she dropping the gun with her hand. Sammy winced as she clutched her shoulder, blood seeping from the bullet wound she received.

"You ... you! How did you... You couldn't have ... HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE!?" The gunslinger girl cried out before the lights flicked on, reviling the puddle of blood that was forming beneath both of them.

"Nee-chan!!" Sabaku whimpered before quickly rushing down the steps to her side. Tobias looked at him a moment with a light smile as she limply lifted her arm to pat his head.

"How'd I do Sabaku? ... Pretty good huh ... for a ... stray dog..." She said with a fading smile, looking to see the guild master come running towards her.

"Boris! Get the medical unit down here now! We got two injured gunslingers that need urgent medical attention!" He called up the stair as a man before he nodded and quickly ran off.

"Gunslinger ... does that mean ... I ... did it?" Tobias said, her vision starting to fade.

"Hang in there! Don't go dying on us!"

"Nee-chan!!"

_I did it Nii-san... I passed... I'm a gunslinger now... just ... like you..._


	8. Just Like You

**Chapter Eight**

**Just Like You**

Kaze, Fire, and Angel stood in the hallway of the gunslinger guild as they patiently waited for Tobias to finish her exam. Kaze sighed as he fiddled with his sword, looking over the blade while not far off Fire leaned against the wall, arms cross while Angel smiled, kicking her legs as she sat on a bench next to Fire and Kaze, she looked down at her feet as she kicked them.

"Come on! Move it! We need that blood stat! Has anyone contacted the hospital yet!?" The guild master's voice called out, causing all three to look up.

"We've got blood on the way about 10 minutes tops, the hospital has be notified and are preparing a room for her." Another voice spoke.

"This girl could die in ten minutes! Get that blood here NOW!"

"R-Right sir!" Footsteps were heard running off, this causing Fire to push off the wall and begin to run in the direction of the voices. Kaze followed with Angel not far off behind them. A stretcher was being wheeled down the hall, Tobias laying on it as they rushed her to the entrance. Fire blinked once he saw her, eyes wide before he growled.

"What the hell happened to her?! What kind of tests are you conducting down there?!" He snapped, running along side the wheeled bed as Sabaku tried to keep up.

"She received two shots to the arm and one to the shoulder from her exam, most people don't even last as long as she did, but she managed to hang in there for at least an hour. Unfortunately hanging in there that long took a toll on her wounds. She's lost a lot blood, unless we can get her some stat there's a slim chance she'll make it." the guild master explained.

"Well what's keeping her from getting blood?" Kaze growled.

"We're not a blood bank here! She'll have to get blood from the hospital."

"Fire-nii-san, what's going on?" Angel whimpered as she ran behind them. "Where's Nee-san?"

"Don't worry about it, Tobias will be fine." Fire said, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. Kaze did the same to make it seem like everything was alright.

"Fire's right, everything will be fine."

Fire glanced down at Tobias as he ran beside the stretcher, looking at the blood she was leaving on the bed from her wounds, he growled a little before he looked to the guild master who was yelling something else at one of the people of the guild, and they too quickly running off to get whatever he needed.

"Come on Tobias, stay with us..." He growled, but blinked as her emerald eyes opened a bit as she looked ahead.

"What's ... going on?" She whimpered, looking to the side to see Kaze and Fire running next to her.

"Tobias, you gotta stay awake!" Kaze said as he looked to her.

"Kaze ... Fire ... I did it ... I passed..." She said with a smile, which quickly faded.

"That's great, now you just gotta stay alive!" Fire added. She blinked a little before she turned her head, looking to her wounds, were they really that bad? She couldn't move, she felt so weak, maybe it was worse then she had thought it was.

Tobias sighed lightly, looking up at the ceiling as she watched the florescent lights pass as she was pushed along. Everything seemed to be focused around the lights before her vision began to fade, her eyes slowly starting to close as sounds began to get muffled, but something was heard loud and clear, causing her to be jarred out of that haze phase. The voice of a distressed little girl, who was calling her name.

Her vision faded, only to show her in on that same grass covered hill from her dreams. She looked around, still hearing the girl, but now she was crying. Suddenly the girl faded in front of her, a silver haired girl that was hunched over on the ground, sobbing. Tobias walked forward, coming to a stop when girl turned around, looking at her.

It was like looking into a mirror, the girl that stared back at her looked exactly like her, in fact ... it WAS her. It was herself at her younger years, her silver hair done in pigtails, but her green eyes, they were filled with a deep sadness, the same sadness she felt when her brother had left her. Tobias slowly reached out, but stopped once her younger half flinched at her hand.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked the young girl. Young Tobias looked up at her, whimpering a little before she held something close. Her eyes widened as she could tell what it was, a small Baby Desert Wolf plush toy, a present her brother had given her on her 4th birthday.

"Y-You're going to leave me now too ... aren't you?" Young Tobias said as she cuddled the doll close.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nii-san left me ... and now you are too ... I'm all alone now..."

"Ashi? No ... he didn't leave..." Tobias began to say, but was cut off as the girl whimpered more.

"Yes ... he did. He left me and Sabaku... See?" She whimpered, holding out a piece of paper. Tobias took it, reading it before she felt a horrible sinking feeling in her chest.

_Don't follow me, don't come looking for me._

_-Ashi_

"But ... I'm looking for him." She began.

"Why? Nii-san said not to. Why are you doing something he doesn't want?" Little Tobias looked up at her.

"Because ... Don't you remember? Nii-san said he'd never leave us."

"Well, how are you gonna find him, if you leave too?"

"Huh?"

"Once you leave now, you can't come back." Tobias blinked slightly as she looked at her, then suddenly it hit her, she knew what she was talking about. She narrowed her eyes as she stood upright with a confident look.

"Well, I'm not leaving. I just became a gunslinger, wouldn't make much sense if I died now, would it?" She said with a smirk. Little Tobias looked back at her, sniffling a little before a small smile formed.

"I've got so much to live for, things I haven't experienced yet. I still have to get married ... maybe have a child some day. There's people that are relying on me ... well maybe not but I know that they care. Sabaku, Keoki, Kaze, Fire, and Angel. They all care. Maybe they don't show it, but when you're on a team, you have to care somewhat for your party members.

"Everything would go to waste if I died now. All that training, all the time I put into striving to be better. What would it show if I lost my life now? That's I'm weak? I can't take three bullets to the arm without dying. How pitiful would that be? So I won't leave ... not now. I'm not dying until I achieved my goal: To find Nii-san."

Little Tobias looked up at her before slowly standing, causing Tobias' attention to be turned all the way to her. The little girl smiled, her eyes closing in a happy look before holding out the baby desert wolf doll. The older one blinked, looking at the doll a moment before looking to the girl, who still continued to smile and hold the doll out. It was like she wanted her to take it.

"What's ... this for?" Tobias asked.

"Take good care of Sabaku, okay? He needs his Nee-chan as much as we need our Nii-san..." Little Tobias said. Watching her a moment, Tobias smiled with a nod and slowly reached out, taking the doll from her. The moment she touched it her surroundings became white again, leaving her to fade away with the rest of her environment.

_I promise ... for the both of us ... I'll live to find him._

---

Three days had passed since Tobias had taken her exam, and still the new gunslinger had not woke up. Sabaku was constantly at her side, sleeping at the end of the bed in the hospital each night, waiting for his big sister to wake up. Kaze and Fire made frequent visits to the hospital to check up on her, while once Keoki had found out about what happened she made several suggestions of how to wake her up. Because of this the nurses refused to let her see Tobias unsupervised, normally Kaze or Fire had to be with her. On the table beside her there were countless amounts of flowers from Angel, the little girl insisting that they would help her wake up.

On this particular day Angel had come to visit her, the young child walking in with her arms full with a bouquet of roses. Behind her Fire stood, acting as her guardian at the moment. The girl walked over to Tobias' bed side, laying the roses on the bed and causing Sabaku to wake up a little once he saw her, since he had been sleeping on the end of the bed.

"Nee-san still hasn't woke up?" Angel asked, looking to Tobias now.

"No..." Sabaku said with a light sigh. You could tell that the pup was depressed. Yeah he had been getting fed, but the most important person in the world to him was not responding to anything. Angel sighed and sat down in a chair beside the bed, then placed her hand on Tobias' as she looked at her.

"I brought you more flowers today Nee-san... They are the really pretty kind too. Fire-nii-san helped me buy them..." She said with a smile, but it faded once Tobias didn't respond. Sabaku looked at her before jumping down from the bed and stretching on the floor a little. Angel watched him for a moment before looking back to Tobias with a whimper.

"You gotta wake up now Tobias-nee-san! You've been sleeping too long and we all miss you!! Please wake up!" She began to cry as she pounded her fists on the bed. Fire blinked before he stepped in, getting ready to stop her but stopped walking once he heard a different voice.

"I'll live ... I'll live ... to find ... him..." Tobias said in almost a whisper, her eyes opening a bit. Angel stopped, looking up at her before her eyes went wide and that huge smile returned to her face.

"Nee-san!!" She said, leaping up onto the bed to hug her around the neck. Wincing lightly, Tobias blinked as she looked to Angel once she hugged her. Sabaku immediately jumped back onto the bed, crawling over Angel to get to her.

"What ... what's going on?" Tobias said, trying to get past Angel's hugs and Sabaku's licks.

"Well, for starts you've just woke up from being in a coma for three days." Fire said before heading in to pull away the kids. She blinked again once they were taken away, then held her head a little before she shook it.

"How did that happen?" She looked back to Fire as she sighed.

"Loss of blood. The wounds from your exam caused you to loose a lot of blood and in result you fell into a coma. We almost lost you if it wasn't for a blood donation."

"Blood ... donation?"

"Angel-chan gave her life for Tobias-nee-san! See?" Angel said with a bright grin. She pulled her shirt sleeve up, showing off the neon pink band aid were she had to have the blood drained. Tobias looked at her before her eyes began to fill with tears. This child ... had donated her own blood for a woman she had only known for a week?

"A-Angel-chan..." She began to whimper. Angel however shook her head as she closed her eyes in a smile.

"Nee-san had almost gave her life for me, so I wanted to return the favor. It's only fair..."

"Angel was the only one of us who had the same blood type as you, so she agreed to give her own blood to keep you alive." Fire said before he blinked once the blankets of her bed were tossed aside. Tobias stood from her bed, looking down at the young girl before she knelt, hugging her with the strength she had.

"Thank you ... thank you so much." She spoke in a whisper to her, Angel blinking a but before she closed her eyes in a happy look and returned the hug.

"AH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP THIS INSTANT!" The sound of a nurse shouting was heard before the door was suddenly blown off it's hinges and electricity sparked around the door frame. Keoki stood there, her fingers sparking a little from the Raigenkisai attack while behind her Yamai stood, eyes wide as he looked at the door now on the ground. The nurse was all in a panic, her arms flailing about as she wasn't sure what to do now. Kaze wasn't far behind, he glaring at her from down the hall.

"Oh good, you're finally up..." She said with a smile, not noticing the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"Keoki! What did you just do!?" Tobias shouted as she stood.

"Opened the door. Why do you ask?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OPENED THE DOOR!? YOU JUST BLEW IT OFF THE HINGES!!"

"Hmm?" Keoki blinked as she looked at the door on the ground, then pointed at the distressed nurse as she ran off. "Well she wouldn't let us in, so I just did it myself."

"You're going to get us kicked out of places, you know that?" Kaze said as he approached her side.

"Oh shut up you fcking tin can." She muttered as she glared at him from th corner of her eyes. Tobias stood there, her blank look seeming to match that of Yamai's as he stood in the background. Looked like the both of them were still confused and shocked.

---

It became a few hours later as everyone still sat in Tobias' room, she herself was back in bed as the doctor ran tests on her to make sure everything was okay. The nurse who stood beside him gave Keoki continuous glares as a few other nurses tried to get the door back together, The huge thing was proving a problem for them.

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally woken up Miss Inuke." The doctor began. "It's miracle you're still alive."

"Yeah..." She said with a sigh, looking off to the side with a eyes half open stare.

"Everything seems to be fine and in order. Just a few healing wounds, try to be careful, okay?"

"Yes." Tobias sighed, looking to him now. It wasn't like she was going to go run out and get herself shot again. The doctor stood normally, holding a clipboard up to his chest before pulling it away and beginning to write on it. Sabaku watched him from the bed as he wrote, then looked back at Tobias as her attention was turned away once again.

"Do any of you know of any family members?" The doctor asked, looking up once from the clipboard. Everyone blinked a little, not doing much but standing there. They knew that Tobias had a brother, but would any of them be brave enough to speak up for her. The silence was heavy in the room, but Kaze glanced to Fire a moment, thinking before elbowing him in the side. Fire winced, glaring at Kaze before his eyes widened at Kaze's next comment.

"Here's one. Fire here is her fiancé." The knight said with a confident grin. Enraged with his friend's lie Fire began to reach out to choke him, but stopped once the doctor glanced in his direction.

"Y-Yes ... I am ... her ... fiancé." He spoke through gritted teeth. Tobias blinked as a large blush formed as she looked to Fire, her eyes seeming to sparkle at that. The doctor blinked at his reaction before chuckling a little and writing down on his clipboard again.

"Ah, young love in bloom. When is the wedding going to take place?" He said with a smile.

"This month!" Kaze said again, causing Fire to grimace at the words before glaring in his direction. How could he just throw around lies like that!?

"That's wonderful I do hope you two have a long happy life together." The doctor said with a smile. Tobias nodded with a bright smile of her own, but blinked once she heard Keoki call out.

"Hey Fire, now that she's awake you can finally kiss your dear lover again!" The two sat there, a blush on both their faces as they slowly looked at each other. Keoki snickered as she held her hand over her mouth, Yamai however was very interested in this thing they called marriage. He looked on, listening in on when everyone was saying about it, for it had to do with something he knew very well, love.

"Yeah that's right, give her a big kiss!" Kaze snickered as well. The doctor smiled before closing his eyes in a happy look and starting to walk out.

"Don't mind me, I'll just leave now and leave you two alone." He left, the nurses setting the door shut behind him before suddenly Fire snapped, taking his guns and aiming them in Kaze's direction.

"What's the deal with you lying like that!?" He shouted. Kaze laughed a little as he held his hands up.

"Oh come on, it was a little joke. Besides, Tobias doesn't have any sort of relatives in contract so I just helped her out."

"You didn't have to take it so far!"

"You guys...?" Tobias said a little. The group turned in her direction as she spoke, her eyes half open with a smile as she looked to the ground.

"I did ... become a gunslinger ... right?"

Everyone looked at her before Kaze cleared his throat a bit. She looked over at him a moment before he head lowered and she sighed. She could have sworn she made it. Didn't she? The heavy silence fell over the room again, but it wasn't around for long as Kaze broke the silence with an explanation to their quiet nature.

"Well, yes and no. You did pass the test, but you took such a long time doing it that they have to judge whether or not you can become a gunslinger." He said. She sighed before it looked like little clouds of gloom surrounded her.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Least you have a fifty-fifty chance." Keoki said with a small nod. Angel and Sabaku nodded in unison with her with wide smiles. At least they had confidence in her. As they spoke the doctor returned into the room, flipping over one of the papers on his clipboard.

"Well, Ms. Inuke, looks like you can leave so long as you're feeling well." He said, glancing up from his board.

"Oh yes ... I'm feeling fine." She answered before her eyes suddenly got wide from Keoki's next comment.

"Fire-san, you should carry your future wife. You don't want her to fall, do you?" She said as she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her chuckles. Fire glanced at her with the same wide eyed expression, he opening his mouth to say something before Kaze answered before he could.

"That is a great idea! She must be exhausted from her ... coma." He said with his own chuckle.

"No really, it's okay. I can walk on my own." Tobias said with a sigh as she pushed off the bed and stood. She began walk to the door before her leg seemed to give out from under her. Her eyes widened as she began to fall to the ground, but her voiceless scream turned into a gasp as she felt herself get swept off her feet. She blinked, looking up at Fire as he held her in his arms.

"Look at you ... hopeless without me." He said with a gentle smile, causing her face to suddenly turn red and her heart to beat faster.

"F-Fire-kun..." She said sheepishly as she looked at him.

"Now now, you rest. I'll carry you." He smiled again after he spoke, causing her to feel like she was going to melt in his arms.

---

After Fire paid the hospital bill he carried Tobias through the hall, Kaze and Keoki snickering behind them while brining up the rear were the very confused Yamai, Sabaku, and Angel. Once they made it outside Fire looked down at her in his arms, Tobias looking away to try to hide the fact that she was still blushing. He stopped, setting her down gently once the laughter of the two behind them rung out.

"Oh! You two are priceless!!" Keoki laughed, holding he gut a little.

"I think we really should go through with that wedding!!" Kaze added, laughing just as much as her. They both stopped however when the gunslinger slowly turned, glaring back at them with what looked like a dark aura around him. They fell silent as Fire's eyes seemed to gleam, causing Kaze to back up a little.

"H-Hey, it was just a joke... You can take one of those." The nervous knight began. Fire pulled out his guns, aiming them at Kaze before he smirked and began to fire at him. The knight's eyes widened before he began to dodge bullets, jumping from side to side as the enraged gunslinger shot at him.

Keoki's laughter continued to ring out as she now laughed more about Kaze's situation. Behind her Yamai glanced up from looking down to watch the ash fall from the sky, then looked to his owner before taking the flu mask and glancing down at it. As she continued to laugh she suddenly stopped as she felt the mask be placed over her mouth, Keoki then looking back to see Yamai looking away once his hands left her face. A thin blush line had formed across her cheeks before she closed her eyes in a small happy look.

"... Gomenasai Yamai, I should have put it on earlier." She said, Yamai nodding lightly before that blush started to form on his face again.

"Everyone, I'm going to head to the guild to see if I became a gunslinger or not." Tobias said, but blinked once she watched everyone. Angel and Sabaku stood there, watching as Fire chased Kaze, shooting at him. Yamai and Keoki were in their own little world now, so it wasn't much use talking to them. With a sigh Tobias shook her head and turned, placing her hand over her mouth as she coughed a little and began to walk off carefully.

It took a little effort but she finally made it to the guild entrance, she making her way down into the basement like facility with slow careful steps. She slowly stepped in, causing everyone to stop and look at her. Everyone stared slightly, all with looks of awe to see that she had returned and was still alive. Tobias glanced around, looking at them before she slowly came to a stop in front of the guild master. He looked at her with a serious face before motioning with his hand for her to follow. She did just that, using the wall for support as she walked after him.

Sabaku blinked a little as he continued to watch them fight, but then looked around once he noticed that Tobias wasn't around. The puppy's eyes got wide as he whimpered, running out into the open as he looked around for her. This caught Angel's attention as she slowly walked out after him, asking him what he was doing.

"Nee-chan ... where's Nee-chan?" He whimpered as he sniffed the ground, only getting a nose of ash. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking to Sabaku and Angel before looking around. The two were right, Tobias wasn't anywhere!

"Great! Where'd Gimpy hobble off to!?" Keoki yelled as she ran, Yamai following.

"Let's try going to the guild, I'm sure I heard her mention something about heading there..." Kaze said as he regained himself. Having gotten his anger out Fire nodded in agreement and ran after Keoki, soon everyone else followed. They ran down into the guild, coming to a stop once they saw no one even in there. Keoki looked around a confused look on her face.

"Where is everyone?" Angel asked as she looked around. They slowly began to seperate to look around but stopped once they heard the sound of foot steps coming from one of the dark halls. They all stopped, gathering back together as they looked down the hall and got weapons ready, well, the ones that had weapons anyway. The steps were slow before right before the shadow in the hall ended the footsteps fell silent. White and red gunner shoes could be seen, they slowly starting to walk out to reveal the full outfit, a red and white female gunslinger outfit. They looked up before their eyes widened once they saw who it was.

"This outfit is a bit drafty in the front, don't you think?" Tobias said as she sighed, trying to hold the jacket part of her new uniform together.

"TOBIAS-NEE-SAN! YOU DID IT!!" Angel cried out as she ran to her. Blinking slightly, Tobias looked at Angel before hugging her once she jumped up into her arms.

"So you passed after all huh? Told you." Keoki stated with a confident smile. Tobias gave a slight glare at her before she blinked once she heard clapping. At first it was just one person, but then it starting to grow louder as more people joined in. She looked around before a blush started to form once she saw almost everyone within the guild come out, clapping for her.

"W-What's this?" She asked as she set Angel down.

"You're the only woman so far to beat Sammy at her own game. For this we congratulate you, and welcome you to the Gunslinger's Guild." One of the gunners spoke. The clapping got louder as more people came out, applauding Tobias' feat. She blushed more as she looked around at everyone cheering for her, it was kinda embarrasing for her to be surrounded by so many people. She blinked and looked behind her however when she saw the guild master walking up behind her.

"Even though it took you long, you still managed to beat her, an accomplishment that no one before you could do. I felt therefor that because of your bravery, that the gunslinger life was best for you." He said with a smile. Sabaku jumped up into her arms, she holding him as she howled a little.

"Nee-chan! Now you're a gunslinger like your big brother!" He said. Tobias looked down at him before smiling, nodding a bit as she closed her eyes in a happy look.

"Yeah ... I am! Now I'm one step closer to finding him, and soon we'll be a family again!"

---

The sun was starting to set as the group stood at the edge of the town, the ash was not as bad there, so it was a good place to start off. Tobias blinked a little as she looked up at the orange sky, Sabaku laying over her shoulder as he looked up as well. Indeed they were finally getting closer to finding Ashi, now all they had to do pick a way to go.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kaze asked as he looked to her.

"I guess I'm gonna start out on my journey now. He's somewhere out there, I just have to look now." Tobias answered.

"Going by yourself?"

"I guess. I'm the only one looking for him. I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to tag along."

"No not really." Keoki said as she looked up to the sky as well, her hands behind her head as she did. Yamai glanced at her before looking to Tobias. She blinked a little before giving a small nervous laugh as her hand went behind her head.

"Yeah, probably would get boring." Tobias sighed.

"You shouldn't go alone. You're still recovering..." Fire said as he glanced at her. "It wouldn't be wise to head out still in a weakened state."

"Wuh?" She said, looking to him as she blushed a bit.

"He's right. Besides, you're helpless without me." Keoki said, putting her arm around her shoulders and causing Sabaku to jump on to Tobias' head.

"Um..." She began to speak before Kaze cut in.

"And we still need to find out where Angel lives to take her home." He stated as Angel looked out from behind him.

"I better come too. Kaze's useless without me around." Fire said as he looked off to the side.

"Yay! We're gonna stay together!" Angel said as she ran up to Tobias, taking her hand. Tobias smiled a little as she looked down at her, and for a moment she felt just like Ashi. The little girl beside her reminded her of herself, and how she looked up to her brother, Angel now looked up to herself. She was becoming just like her brother.

Tobias closed her eyes in a happy look as she reached down, messing up Angel's hair a bit, the same thing her brother used to do to her. From now on, she had to look over her, and be like a big sister till they could find her home. Angel looked up at her with a sweet smile before Sabaku jumped off her head and began to run off. The little girl followed him as she ran, soon everyone else began to head off into the sunset, causing Tobias to smile a little more.

_No matter what way you look at it, I'm like my brother now. I'm almost just like him, and so I must set a good example for Angel. I will be an Ashi to Angel ... as she is a Tobi-chan to me._

"Hey Gimpy, quit staring into space and come on! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" Keoki called back at her as she laughed and waved.

"Stop calling me Gimpy! I'm not even limping anymore!" Tobias growled as she hurried up after them. She managed to catch up before sneezing a little, coving her mouth as she did.

"This clothing is too drafty..." She groaned, trying to pull the jacket part together again. It wasn't much use though, you could blame her breast size on that.

"Psh, Toughen up." The ninja laughed, punching her hard in the shoulder, the shoulder where her gunshot wounds were.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"


	9. The Labyrinth

**Chapter Nine**

**The Labyrinth**

The breeze felt great to Tobias as she leaned against the railing of the air ship, watching as they flew over the terrain. She didn't mind flying, it was just the sea that made her sick. On her good shoulder Sabaku laid, his eyes closed as he felt the wind in in his fur. Kaze and Fire stood with Angel, watching her to make she she didn't fall as she leaned on the railing too. Keoki sat on the railing fearlessly as she watched clouds go by, Yamai faithfully next to her but worried to death about her falling.

They had decided it would be better to start looking in Prontera for any clues to her brother's whereabouts. They would ride the air ship to Izlude, then from there make their way to Prontera and begin to ask around. While they were at it they could ask around in Izlude as well, it wouldn't hurt to stop and ask.

"Hey Tobias, what are those?" Keoki asked as she noticed something hanging from her back pocket. Tobias blinked a little before looking back at her pants, seeing what she had been talking about. Slowly she reached, pulling the two small hair ribbons from her pocket.

"Oh, these are the hair ribbons I used to wear when I was little. My brother gave them to me." She said, looking at them a moment.

"Are those Small Ribbons? Those are really hard to get!" Angel said as she looked back at her.

"I guess they are, I never really thought about it. My brother brought them back one time when he went training in Glast Heim."

"GLAST HEIM!?" Everyone rang out, causing her to flinch as they did.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Glast Heim is an area that holds dangerous creatures. You're brother really trained there?" Fire asked.

"Yeah ... he trained in the dungeons all the time. He used to bring me things when he trained there. Like Crystal Pumps, Rouge, Crystal Mirrors, Stellar, all that good stuff."

"Your brother sounds like a very respectable warrior. If he can train so freely in Glast Heim, he must be very strong." Kaze said. Tobias nodded as she looked down at the ribbons in her hands.

"He always got me presents from that place ... but when he brought home these, he told me that I should always keep them with me. They were very hard to get, so I should take good care of them. Of course I listened, and wore them every day."

"How come you don't wear them now? I bet they'd look cute on you." Keoki said. Tobias shook her head with a light smile.

"Yeah, probably, but I'd hate for something to happen to them. They're all I have left of my brother, that and my memories."

"Maybe you should keep them deeper in your pocket then." The ninja said as she looked at her with a half eyed stare. Tobias blinked before flinching, looking down as her hair hid her eyes and her face looked blank.

"Attention Guests! We're now arriving in Izlude, please prepare for landing." The hostess said over the intercom. Everyone began to get ready as they walked off, but Tobias stood there, looking down at the ribbons with a sigh. Maybe right now he was just a memory, but in her heart she still felt like he was there with her. Even though she never wore the ribbons, she still kept them close.

Finally she began to follow after them. Once the airship docked everyone got off, heading into the city to start asking about Tobias' brother. Everyone split up, looking off into the ends of the city but there was no one that knew or even heard of someone like Ashi. Kaze and Fire had asked many people, Angel trying her best to find information too. Keoki asked a few people but got bored quickly and resorted to shopping with Yamai. It wasn't something she did a lot but it was better then asking strangers for information.

Tobias sighed as another person walked away from her after giving her no clues at all. This was a lot harder then she had thought. With a heavy sigh the new gunslinger sat down on a bench, looking up to the sky as Sabaku joined her at her feet. The two sat there, waiting for everyone to return to the meeting point they had planned earlier.

"Geeze, we're back to square one I guess." She said, looking down at Sabaku after a long stare at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered her. She closed her eyes a little before she reached down, patting his head a little.

"It'll be okay. We'll find Nii-san no matter what it takes. I'm sure even if it takes us a long time, we'll find him." She said, pulling up to see Fire, Kaze, and Angel walking up. "Oh hey! Did you guys find anything out?"

"Nope, asked almost everyone and no one has even heard of him around here." Kaze said, riding up on his Peco Peco.

"... We didn't find anything out either." Tobias said with a sigh. She stood, Sabaku standing up at her side once they saw Keoki and Yamai walking up to them with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Fire asked as he looked to her.

"Hmm? Just some stuff." She said with a laugh.

"Did you even ask anyone about Ashi!?" Tobias blurted out.

"Yeah, but that got boring." She answered. Suddenly Tobias shot out, running towards her with arms outstretched, but was quickly caught by Kaze as she ran by, he grabbing her by the back of her jacket as she ran in place with an enraged look.

"Nobody I talked to knew about him anyway." She said with a sigh, taking the bag and putting it away into her carrying pouch.

"Guess we're stuck again..." Angel said with a sigh.

"Now hang on, we still have Prontera. There's lots of people there so someone was bound to see him at least once." Kaze said, still hanging onto the back of Tobias' jacket. Tobias growled glaring before she pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the jacket and pulled free, leaving the article of clothing in Kaze's hand while she ran towards Keoki. Now without the jacket, it could be seen that she only wore a kind of tube top underneath. This quickly caught Fire's attention, he watching her with wide eyes as a blush formed across his face.

Kaze blinked before looking at the jacket as she was no longer in it, then watched as she leaped at Keoki, getting ready to attack before she was suddenly yanked to the side. Tobias blinked as she was held against someone, looking up to see Fire looking away, a little blood seeming to have been running from his nose.

"Fire-kun, are you alright ... your nose is bleeding." She said as she continued to look up at him. He blinked a moment before stepping aside, looking away still as he shook his head.

"M-Must have been a blood clot." He said, wiping the blood away.

"Excuse me, but I heard you were looking for someone..." Suddenly a mysterious figure was seen walking up to them. They wore a black cloak, so it was hard to tell who they were.

"Yes!? Where are they!?" Tobias blurted out, grabbing her jacket from Kaze as she walked towards them and put it on.

"Well, not too long ago they left here, heading for the Labyrinth Forest near Prontera." The figure spoke again.

"Good! That's all we need!" She said, her eyes wide with excitement as she grabbed Sabaku and began to run. The group blinked before running after her, the figure watching them from behind the hood before walking off.

"Hey dumbass!" Keoki called out after her. "Did you even ask if they knew who we were looking for!?"

"Well no, but I'm sure it could be him! I just have a gut feeling!" Tobias said as she looked back with a laugh. Keoki glared a little with a half eyed look as she continued running after her behind everyone else.

"Well my gut feeling is telling me your gut feeling is gonna get us lost." She said with a grumble.

---

The sound of crows cawing could be heard as they flew over the forest, causing everyone to look up at them before looking back to the forest entrance. So this was the Labyrinth Forest was it? Already they felt lost, the tall trees seemed far more intimidating in the slight darkness of the forest then they did in the little light that was left. Tobias sighed, glaring a little into the trees before closing her eyes, trying to gain confidence. Sabaku looked up at her before he stuck his chest out, ready to take on the maze of herbage.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Keoki asked her.

"No, not really. But ... I have to at least try. Maybe it really could be him." Tobias answered before looking back at them. Kaze nodded a little, his hold on the reigns of his Peco Peco tightening a little. Behind him Angel looked out and nodded, she was riding with him in order to keep out of the way and stay safe. Fire nodded as well with everyone, and after a reluctant few moments Keoki agreed, her arms crossed over her chest as she nodded.

With that the group began to head into the forest, one by one entering the thick vegetation of the forest. It was a long shot, but maybe it could be Ashi. Then again she should had asked if the one entering the forest looked anything like her. It took them hours of walking through the dense forest for Tobias to realize the mistake she had made coming into this place. She held a map up to what light there was coming through the trees and squinted her eyes as she tried to find out where the heck they were. Keoki was glaring at her the whole time and now it just felt like knives piercing her every time she looked back at her.

Tobias brought the map down, looking around for any familiar land marks that might be marked on the map. There was not one. Trying to hide her shame her face went back into the map, pretending to look more. She had really goofed up this time. She began to walk, everyone following her, if she kept this up she was going to get them more lost then they already were.

"Um... why don't we try going back the way we came." Tobias asked, looking off to the side as she still hid her face in the map.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Keoki said as she still glared at her with that icey stare.

"WHAT?! NO! ... well ... that is to say..."

"We're lost." She rolled her eyes as she growled under her breath.

"We're not LOST!" Tobias growled, flicking the map down as she looked ahead. A sweatdrop formed on everyone's head as they watched her begin to tromp forward into the trees, but they quickly followed her to make sure she didn't get lost herself.

"Nee-chan, I'm hungry..." Sabaku whined on her shoulder, but suddenly his ears folded back once he heard a roar deep within the forest. Tobias stopped, looking around with wide eyes ass it echoed a bit before dispersing in the air.

"What ... was that?" She asked, looking back to Kaze. He seemed to know a lot about stuff she didn't.

"That was Baphomet, a large goat monster that rules the forest. He's not one to be taken lightly, he's claimed many a warrior." Kaze stated as he rode up next to her.

"OH NO! I'VE LED US INTO A DEATH TRAP!!" She suddenly shouted, throwing her arms into the air. Screaming out she began to make a break for it before slamming into someone once they turned the corner. Both flew back, one hitting a tree while the other rolled a little on the ground. Holding her head from hitting the tree, Tobias stood there, trying to glare though her blurry vision at a white haired boy on the ground. The boy sat there, shaking his head a little before looking at the girl who had run into him. He glared a moment before standing, dusting himself off.

"Hey, watch where you're going." He said, glaring at her. Tobias blinked before she stood, she stopping her foot on the ground a she made a fist.

"Hey you watch it! What are you doing running around this place anyway!?" She barked. The boy blinked a little as he stood there before snickering, placing his hand over his mouth. She looked at him before her anger seemed to sky rocket, her hands tightening up into fists. "WHAT?!"

"Oh um ... uniform..." He coughed lightly, pointing at her. She blinked, looking down to see that her 'Shirt' part of her uniform was all askew, almost to the point where she would be 'exposed' to them. Her face faltered as she quickly covered herself, she going completely red as she whined. Behind her the group stood, Kaze and Fire standing there with nose bleeds while Keoki looked away, her hands over her eyes.

"That was WAY more then I wanted to see of you..." She mumbled, shaking her head. Behind her Yamai stood with a blank look while Sabaku rolled on the ground laughing Tobias glared back, her eyes narrowed as she screamed back at him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" She yelled, causing the boy to fall back again from the sheer force of it. He stood before he dusted himself off again and that was when she noticed the boy's uniform. It was a thief's uniform, she recognized it from the thief guild by Morroc. The boy blinked before he smirked, brushing a bit of hair from his eyes with a cool gesture.

"I don't have a problem." He said with a cool tone, causing Tobias to glare at him.

"Are you okay? Who are you? Where do you come from?" Angel blinked as she poked out from behind Kaze. The boy looked dumbfounded before he shook her head, holding his hand up to silence the little girl.

"I'm fine, I go by Ace, and I'm from Morroc." The boy said, standing proud before clapping in hands together as he dusted them off.

"Wait a second ... If you're from Morroc, why haven't I seen you before?" Tobias growled as she glared at him.

"Psh, I'm a thief, why would I want anyone to see me?" Ace replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taken back, Tobias seemed to stumble back a bit from his comment. Oh, this boy was good. Keoki looked at her as she seemed to be gripping her chest in shock, then shook her head a little as she pointed at him.

"Well, I think we've found our 'Ashi' here." She said, pointing at his hair. "See, the guy must have thought they were siblings cause they have the same hair color."

"But Nii-san's hair is light brown! Not that ... stupid white." Tobias snarled as she eyed the boy. Ace glared back at her, and now the two were caught in a stare down.

"What are you talking about? You're hair color's practically the same, why are you call--" Keoki began, but was cut off by Tobias' yell.

"MY HAIR IS A PERFECT SHADE OF SILVER! NOT SOME STUPID PLAIN WHITE!"

"Is there a difference?" Kaze said as he muttered a bit.

"I don't like you one bit..." Tobias growled at him, her forehead now forcefully pressed against his. Ace growled the same as he pushed against hers.

"Yeah, well I'm not to keen of you now either." He returned the comment and now the two growled at each other, causing the group behind them to stare blankly.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here?" Fire exclaimed as he watched them. Ace turned, looking to him before he smirked and once again brushed a bit of hair out of the way.

"I might, but I won't be telling you." He said with a grin before holding something out. He then threw what looked like a pellet at the ground, it bursting open and smoke surrounded the area. Everyone started to cough as the smoke slowly began to clear away, showing that Ace was no where to be found. Tobias blinked before she smirked, crossing her arms a little.

"Well, good riddance. He was nothing but a pain in the butt anyway." She sighed as she stuck her tongue out and patted her butt, but suddenly froze as she started to pat it more.

"What ... are you doing?" Keoki asked as she looked at her.

"M-My ribbons! They're gone!" She shouted, looking around before she fell to the ground, picking around on the grass to look for them.

"I told you to keep them deeper in your pockets." The ninja sighed, but blinked once Tobias' head shot up, her eyes of emerald full of tears.

"They were! I swear they were!" She cried out before she suddenly stopped, her look of sadness turning into one of extreme hatred. Everyone began to back up as she got that look, despite not having traveled with her long, everyone knew what she was like when she got that look on her face.

"That ... that stupid THEIF!!" She screamed before they heard a familiar howl in the air.

"NEE-CHAN!!"

---

Ace smirked as he ran off through the maze of the forest, in one of his pockets he had Tobias' small ribbons, while under one arm he held a whimpering Sabaku. It seemed not only did he take one thing precious to her, but two. The desert puppy squirmed under his arm as he ran with him, it looked like he had put a muzzle on the poor pup to keep him quiet once he yelled out for Tobias.

"These ribbons should sell pretty good." The thief said as he looked at them, then glanced down at Sabaku under his arm. A thought came to his mind as to how to sell them off. Everyone loves puppies! What better way to sell them then to attach them to the dog himself, sell them in a package, an expensive package. Ace snickered to himself as he came to a stop, putting the wolf down before attaching the ribbons to him just below his ears, them stepped back as he held his fingers out in a square as he looked him over.

"Not bad..." He said to himself, Sabaku sitting there with a blank look. Ace snickered again before suddenly it felt like the ground was shaking. He looked around, but came to a stop a a lingering of fear came over him. He quickly grabbed Sabaku and began to run, the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. He gritted his teeth as he ran but slid to a stop once he reached a dead end.

"Sht!" He growled out, turning around as he looked up at the beast now towering before him. Baphomet stared down at him, his scyth up at his side. Ace could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, he didn't nearly have enough strength to take him on, and now he was backed into a corner.

"H-Hey there..." He stated nervously, waving up at the large goat monster. Baphomet growled, raising his scythe and slashing it downward at him. Quickly Ace jumped up to avoid the blade, he fell back though after a second swing. This was not turning out good. He had used the last of the smoke bombs to escape from Tobias, so there wasn't much else he could do.

Baphomet stomped forward, his eyes narrowed as she got ready to swing. He raised his scythe getting ready to swing before a loud bang was heard and he lurched forward. He growled, holding the back of his head before looking down at his hand once he brought if forward, seeing a small amount of blood. Baphomet huffed, quickly turning as he glared down at the smoking barrel of a gun. Behind it Tobias stood, still aimed at him while behind her the group stood, getting into a fighting stance.

"Sorry goat face ... but I can't let you kill them ... well one of them anyway." Tobias growled.

"Nee-chan!" Sabaku barked a little from under Ace's arm.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE I'M HERE TOO!!" Ace called out. Tobias now pointed her gun at him as her eyes narrowed.

"Why should I save your life? You took two things from me that are precious, there's no point in me saving a thief like you. Hand over the ribbons and the wolf, and then get to dying." She said, but blinked suddenly a the ground shook and now the goat monster was facing them.

"Um ... yeah we might have not thought this out all the way." Keoki butted in now that they were the ones in danger.

"Yeah, ya think?!" Tobias agreed as she held her gun up once again.

"Hey! Listen to me!! I know the way out of here! If you help me escape I promise to lead you out and give you your stuff back!" Ace shouted at them as Baphomet stomped closer to them.

"I'M NOT SAVING YOUR ASS YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN THIEF!!" Tobias screamed back at him as they began backing up.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE A CHOICE?!"

She blinked a little before growling, her fist going tighter around the handle of her revolver. He had a point. Now they were the ones being targeted and not even Kaze was that confident they could defeat it. Tobias growled, closing her eyes. She didn't want to rely on a thief for help, not help one, but she didn't have much of a choice. As long as Sabaku was over there, he was in danger, constantly.

"HURRY YOUR ASS UP DAMMIT!" She screamed at him and with that Ace nodded, putting the wolf pup on top of his head.

"Hang on, okay?" He said with a smirk. Sabaku blinked a little before nodding, his hind feet going onto his shoulders as he held onto his head somewhat. Ace nodded and with that rushed forward, his dagger ready. He stabbed at the back of Baphomet's leg, causing him to howl out as he turned and faced him now. When he turned however Ace was already gone, he rushing to the other side with them as he grabbed Tobias and began to drag her off. Everyone else followed as they ran, leaving behind the confused monster as he looked for who stabbed him.

The group ran as they heard the roar of Baphomet, and the large stomping of his feet. Quickly Ace turned corners and ran, guiding them out while Tobias was dragged along she constantly was reaching out to try and grab Sabaku off his head. They could fee the beast fast approaching, and so he quickly rushed them into a thick shaded area. Everyone ducked within the shadows, Kaze placing his hand over the beak of his Peco Peco to keep it from making any noise. Angle hid behind Kaze's back, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried not to breathe too loudly. Fire hid himself in front of Tobias, causing her to stare blankly ahead with a blush while Yamai kept himself behind Keoki, he blushing as well. Ace watched from the shadows as the stomping got closer.

Everyone was quiet, no one made a sound as the stomping came to a stop, the hooves of Baphomet's feet stopping within eye view of the group. It seemed like time it's self stopped as he stood there a moment, looking around before growling under his breath and running ahead again. Everyone still remained still as they listened to the stomps get farther away. Once they could no longer hear the stomps Ace gave a sigh as he stood, laughing a little.

"WHOO! That was a close one wasn't it!?" He laughed, waving a hand a little. He jumped back however when Tobias reached out, but was held back by Fire as she flailed in his arms.

"LEMME GO!! I'LL RIP HIS FACE OFF AND FEED IT TO THE WOLVES!! I'LL TURN HIM INTO SWISS CHEESE!!" She screamed out as she waved her arms wildly to get to him. He stood there, a blank look on his face before suddenly she grabbed Sabaku by his front paws. Ace quickly reached out, grabbing the back of his feet as he tried pulling him back into his possession.

"LET HIM GO YOU LOWLIFE!" Tobias yelled at him, pulling against him.

"NEVAH!" He retaliated, pulling back to. Sabaku whined as he began struggling himself, tears coming out of his eyes.

"SOMEONE LET ME GO! I CAN'T STRETCH LIKE THIS!!" The pup howled out. The two continued to pull before Ace smirked, letting go. Sabaku snapped back, flying from Tobias' grip and slammed right into Yamai's face. Both the Bongun and the wolf yelped as Yamai flew backwards, hitting the ground. Swirls replaced their eyes as Sabaku whimpered and Yamai whine a little, a large red welt on his face where the puppy's head hit.

Shaking his head, Ace turned away from them as he glared up at the sky. He listened as Tobias complained in the background, Fire and Kaze trying to calm her down. The thief looked up with a small smirk before turning, looking back at them with a smile. Everyone gave him a blank look as he smirked and brushed away his hair in a cool manner.

"Listen, take that path to the right, that should get you out of here, no problem." He said, pointing to a slightly worn path.

"Why should we believe you?" Keoki said as she crossed her arms.

"I gave your stuff back, and I lead you away from Baphomet. I may be a thief, but I always keep my word." He said with a cool look. Tobias glared at him before she shook her head, picking up Sabaku from Yamai's face.

"Fine." She mumbled. "But you better be right, if you're not then I'm climbing the trees to find you and beat your ass..."

"I promise you it's right." He smiled, then waved a bit before jumping up, seeming to vanish in thin air. Now that Ace was gone, Tobias' anger began to fall, and her snarl turning into a frown as she held up Sabaku in her arms.

"Tobi-nee-san, what's wrong?" Angel looked at her from behind Kaze once he got back onto his Peco Peco.

"I'm back to where I started again." She sighed a little as she glanced at the forest floor.

"I'm sure Ashi can't be too far gone. He has to be somewhere, you just need to gather more clues." Keoki reassured her.

"Plus we still have Prontera to look in. Don't give up hope just yet. We're just getting started." Kaze added. Fire nodded a bit in agreement, and with that Tobias looked to them, her frown still present.

"I know I'll find him some day, it's just frustrating not knowing anything. Here I am helpless to know where he's even at. He could be out there kidnapped ... or worse ... he could be ..." She whimpered more as she hid her face into Sabaku's side. The puppy looked at her before placing a paw on top of her head, she blinking a bit as she looked at him.

"This is not the Nee-chan I know. My Nee-chan would never think such things about her Nii-san. She would always be happy, and would just try harder to find him!" Sabaku said, his tail starting to wag. Tobias blinked again, then a small smile crept to her face as she began to undo the muzzle that was on him. She threw it off to the side as she pet his head, then slowly took the ribbons from his head as she held them up to the sunlight a little.

"Nii-san would be very disappointed if he saw me like that. You're so very right Sabaku. I just have to try harder, no pouting or sad thoughts." She said with a smile. Tobias set Sabaku on her head before she lifted her hair a little, placing the ribbons in it. She smiled once she was finished, and looked to the sky a moment before looking back to the group.

"Okay everyone. Let's go, we should be able to get back to Prontera before night fall if we hurry!" With a small smile she turned, rushing down the right path, everyone began to follow her, Keoki helping Yamai along as he was still recovering from getting hit in the head. Once again, they were back to square one, but were back on track.

---

"Ah, welcome back!" The bell on the door of the inn jingled a little as the door opened. The young woman at the counter waved with a smile at the slightly tall man in the door way. He looked tanned, and wore a brown and gray gunslinger uniform. His coat was opened slightly, showing off his toned chest and stomach. He had extremely light brown hair, and had a gentle look in his dark green eyes.

"Kimi-san, I'll be packing up tonight." He said as he walked past the counter.

"O-Oh, so soon? You just got here in Prontera!" She whimpered a little as she looked at him.

"I just got urgent news, I must leave immediately. I'm sorry to disappoint you." He said with a light smile as he looked back at her. Kimi's eyes went wide as he stepped closer to the counter, a large blush forming on her face.

"N-No! I-It's nothing! You can leave if you want!!" She said nervously as she fumbled with her words. The man smiled a little and placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said and with that pulled away, heading away from her as she watched him head up the stairs to the room he had been staying in. She seemed to shake a little before looking to the sides, and clutched a piece of paper in her hands.

After a few long moments the man returned, a traveling pouch on his waist as he looked to her. She blinked lightly before waving a little, a light smile on her face. He returned the smile with his own gentle grin and waved lightly before opening the door, the bell jingling again as he left. The door shut and Kimi was left there, looking at the door even after it had fallen closed. She then looked down at the paper in her hands as she blushed, then held it close to her chest.

"H-He ... didn't even give me his name... all he said was ... Inuke."


	10. Yamai's Story

**Chapter Ten**

**Yamai's Story**

The moon hung high in the sky as they finally arrived in Prontera once again. It seemed Tobias was slightly off on their arrival time, but they had gotten there none the less. Kaze handed Angel off to Fire as he headed off to go take his Peco Peco to the stables, and with that everyone began to head to the inn. Tobias threw open the door with a smile as she waved, the girl at the desk jumping slightly from her sudden entrence.

"Hey there! Can we get some rooms?!" Tobias said with a bright smile. The girl looked at her a moment before she seemed to stare blankly, but suddenly jumped once Keoki slammed her hand on the desk.

"Wake up! We need a room." She growled, and the girl fidgeted, nodding a little as she looked into her book.

"W-We have a few rooms available, would you like them all?" She asked, Tobias nodding as she closed her eyes in a happy look.

"Yes please!" She said, giving a thumbs up. The girl's eyes widened as she seemed to shake a little, then nodded sheepishly as she wrote it down under her book.

"W-Who's name is it under?"

"Inuke."

"E-Excuse me?"

"It's Inuke. I-n-u-k-e." Tobias said. The girl froze, looking down as Tobias waved them on.

"Oi oi, let's get our rooms. Kaze will find us." She said and began to head up the stairs. Once everyone was up, she looked down at the name. Right next to each other were the exact same names, 'Inuke', one right above the other. She looked up a little before she frowned and spoke lightly to herself.

"That girl ... has his eyes."

"Alright you, go off with Tobias." Fire said as he ushered Angel to Tobias' bedroom. She smiled with a nod as she went into the bedroom with Tobias and Sabaku, and with that Fire took his place in he and Kaze's room. Keoki blinked as she shoved her door open, looking inside with a light sigh. They had been traveling a lot in the time they had met Tobias, even before hand they were already doing hard work.

"Looks like you get your own bed this time." She said with a smile as she pointed to the bed across from hers. Yamai looked at it before a blush formed on his face and he nodded lightly, coming in and sitting down on the bed. The door shut behind him and with that Keoki sat on her bed as well, looking at the ground.

"Yamai, are you alright?" She asked, causing the Bongun to look up a bit in shock. He nodded his head lightly before looking off to the side.

"Listen, I think from here on in, things are going to get a lot tougher, so I need to you promise me you won't do something stupid like being a hero. It's alright to want to help ... but ... I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..." She continued to look down as she talked. Yamai looked at her a little as that blush on his face grew.

"You've always been there with me, no matter what. We can't let that change now." She said with a smile as she laid back on the bed, her arms going behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Yamai nodded in agreement, looking off to the side. It was true, ever since he met her that day, they had been together all the time. They rarely left each other's side. He could remember clearly the first time he met her, there was something about her.

---

It was eight years ago, deep in the Amatsu village Yamai stood inside a house, looking around with a confused look on his face. The house was empty at the moment, but he was told to stay there for the time being by an older man. He looked down at the floor a moment before the front door of the house slid open. Jumping in surprise, Yamai glance to the man in the doorway.

"Ah, there you are. Good thing you listen." He said as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. Yamai nodded a little with a light smile. He had never been like the other Bongun, he was always more interested in people rather then always chasing after Munak, it was amazing how he managed to get so far, having to run all the time when people attacked him. Now though he had been claimed as a pet, which delighted him, for now he would be able to be with the humans he loved, rather then be attacked by them.

Yamai watched as the man sat down at the table, pouring a cup of tea for the both of them. He watched curiously at the cup before watching him lift his cup, blow on it a little, then drink it. He attempted to do the same, he lifting the cup up and blowing on it before sipping from the edge. The man watched him before chuckling lightly.

"I knew you were a different one. That's something that makes you unique." He said. The Bongun looked up at him from the edge of his cup, then set it down as he sat up proper like the man.

"Today Keoki has gone off to become a ninja, she should be coming home soon, and we'll see if she's made it or not." The man said with a smile. Yamai blinked at the name, Keoki, it sounded like a beautiful name! He could hardly wait to meet this person he talked about.

"I understand you won't be talking too much." The man said with a chuckle. "Pets always tend to be silent when they're first caught."

He glanced out the window, causing the Bongun to look out it with him. At first the silence between them felt like it would go on forever, but soon enough a voice broke the silence.

"K-Keoki ... who's ... that?" Yamai asked. The man looked to him before he smiled, sitting back in his chair a little.

"Keoki is my student, but also ... a daughter you might say. Keoki's parents died recently, so I took her in under my wing. She's like a daughter to me now." He said, glancing out the window again. Yamai blinked before his smile became a frown, he looking down at his tea cup.

"H-Her parents ... are gone? She must ... be really sad." He asked, the man nodding lightly. The Bongun sighed as he looked down, but suddenly his head shot up as he heard another voice come from outside.

"Dai-sensei!! Dai-sensei I did it! I'm a ninja!" Keoki ran up the path to the small house, waving her hand a little with a bright smile. She was already wearing her ninja clothing, everything in a shade of blue. Yamai's eyes widened as he began to get nervous, he looking to the sides as she began getting closer to the house. What should he do?!

"Dai-sen--" Keoki slid the door open, looking in before she blinked as he sat at the table, and the tea cup at the far end of the table seemed to be spinning before it fell over, the tea spilling out onto an empty seat.

"What's with the cup?" She blinked as she pointed to the end of the table. Daichii look to it before he shrugged a little, then stood as he smiled and placed his hand on her head once he walked up to her.

"Congratulations Keoki, I knew you could do it." He said with a smile, then began to walk to the doorway that lead to the living room. "And so, I've prepared a present for you."

"A present?" She asked, slowly following.

"I understand that now that you've become a Ninja, you'll be out traveling and you'll be away from home, so with that in mind, I found you a companion to take with you." He smiled, looking into the living room. Behind the wall Yamai shook his head a little, blushing as he looked to Daichii. The man motioned for him, but he did not come out. He disappeared into the room a moment before Yamai was suddenly shoved into the doorway, the poor bongun's eyes going wide as he now stared Keoki in the face.

"... You got me a Bongun?" Keoki asked. Yamai stood there in complete shock, his face no longer pale, but blushing a deep red.

"Take him with you when you travel, take good care of him and someday he will repay you." Daichii said with another smile. Keoki looked him over, blinking a little as Yamai stood frozen before her. She smiled lightly a she began to reach out and touch him, the bongun flinching as he stepped back a bit. Her hand pulled away and she got a small annoyed look a she glared back at the man.

"He looks like a wuss." She said, causing Yamai's eyes to widen in shock at what she just called him.

"Give him time." Daichii smiled before cleaning up the spilled tea.

It was hours later as Keoki sat outside on stone steps, not far behind, but hiding slightly was Yamai, watching her as she stared into space. The ninja looked back at him a moment after a few more minutes of staring, causing the bongun to widen his eyes and hide more. Keoki shook her head with a sigh as she stood, walking over to him and holding her hand out. Yamai blinked, looking down at her hand before she stomped her foot in an impatient manner.

"Okay ... Mr. Bongun, my name is Keoki. Can you say that? KEE-oh-KEE." She said, looking at him now. He looked at her hand, remaining silent but seemed frozen as well. Poor Yamai wasn't sure what to do now.

"You're not gonna talk, well, the least I could do it give you a name." She said as she pulled her hand away. He frowned as he looked away, like he had missed his opportunity to shake her hand. He reassured himself that he'd have another chance though.

"How about ... Yamai?" Keoki asked. He looked up a moment, his eyes lighting up from behind the talisman on his hat. She ... she gave him a name! A small smile formed as he nodded lightly in agreement, and suddenly she smiled. He eyes widened a little as he looked at her, the way she smiled, it was different then most people. Her eyes looked sad, and her smile empty, like she was forcing it. He now knew why, she was still upset over the death of her parents more then likely.

Keoki turned and sat back down on the stone steps, staring up into the sky. Yamai watched her, not making a move before he slowly came out from hiding. He sat down beside her, causing her to look up at him. Their eyes met, but then she turned away, looking back up into the sky. A silence hung in the air now, only the sounds of birds chirping, the small stream running through the village, the village people talking to another in the distance could he heard, but then Keoki's voice broke the awkward silence.

"I'm going to be heading out tomorrow. I have to start training now if I want to get stronger." She said as she looked to him. Yamai blinked a little before nodding in agreement, and once again Keoki held her hand out to him, that same smile on her face.

"You're coming too, alright?" She said to him. The Bongun looked at her hand before slowly taking it into his own, a blush forming on his cheeks as he simply stared down at her hand. Their hands shook and slowly she let go, leaving him with an empty hand. Yamai continued to stare at his now empty hand, but when he noticed that she had pulled away he quickly returned his hand to his side.

"I don't really know what I need you for, but I guess I can't leave you here." Keoki stated, then stood, looking down at him. Yamai at first did not glance up, but soon his eyes traveled up to meet hers, he frozen once again. A light wind blew by as they stared at each other, a small blush forming on both their faces. It was then that something struck between them, a feeling that brought it's self out into the open, that would begin to grow over time.

---

The years went by since that time, Keoki had grown older now, and with her Yamai as well, their bond and friendship stronger then ever. It was the times they spent together that he cherished, and over time the friendship that flourish between them began to develop more then just a love between friends for him. That feeling was now a love that he couldn't quite figure out.

These feelings he had towards her, he knew they were more then loyalty. It was the kind of feelings he knew he was supposed to have towards Munak, but he didn't feel the same way about them as he did for Keoki. He couldn't figure out why, but it wasn't something he wanted to question. He knew deep down that whatever this was, felt right to him. Nothing else mattered.

It was late into the night now, Yamai watched her while she slept, he still sitting on his bed. He couldn't sleep, there was something he couldn't get off his mind. The bongun stood, continuing to look at her before glancing to the door. He had it settled, Keoki was the only one who ever treated him like a person, the only one who actually cared about his well being. He didn't feel like a pet to her, he felt like something more. From that day on, no longer would he stand back, he would give it his all, he would become stronger, just like her, and protect her, not as a master but as someone he loved.

He walked to the door, opening in lightly as to not wake her, then shut it behind him. He crept down the stairs and out the front door, looking up at the night sky. A shooting star flew across the sky, and with that Yamai's eyes narrowed lightly, his hand going into a determined fist. The Bongun rushed out into the night, rushing into town in the dead of night.

Most of the main shops in the area were open all the time, so this gave him a good opportunity to look around to see what the humans used to fight. He opened the door to the weapon shop, looking in a moment. The man at the counter blinked a little as he looked at Yamai, his eyes widening at a 'monster' coming into his shop. Yamai stepped in, the door shutting behind him as he looked around.

He had noticed that the humans wore a sort of armor when they fought, and carried swords they used to defend and attack with. That would be what he'd had to do! He looking up, thinking of how Kaze normally dressed, he wore a suit of armor, a cape, and a helm, and carried a sword. He looked at the wall where there were swords on display, and he walked over to it, looking them over. There were a lot to choose from, a look of confusion forming on his face. Maybe if he tried one out he might be able to find the right one for him. He smiled and began to reach out before he was suddenly cut off.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The man behind the counter yelled, causing Yamai to jump back, his eyes wide as her quickly turned and looked back at him.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get away from there! Shoo shoo!" He growled as he came out from behind it, holding a broom. The Bongun blinked as he held his hand up to explain, but suddenly was hit across the face with the broom. Over and over he was smacked before he hit the ground, swirls replacing his eyes. The shop keeper huffed as he glared down at him, why he was attacking him with a broom when the whole shop was full of weapons was beyond anyone.

Yamai whimpered as he sat up, holding his head as he closed his eyes tightly. Did he do something wrong, and that was why he was hit? He shook his head a little, then looked up at the store keeper, his eyes widening as he watched him raise the broom again. He held his arms up in a defensive manner as he cried out, his eyes closed tightly.

"W-Wait!!" He cried out, causing the shop keeper to stop in mid swing. His eyes widened as he spoke, and slowly the broom lowered, the man dropping it.

"You ... talked." He said, pointing at him with a dumbfound look. Yamai blinked, slowly lowering his arms before looking down. The shop keeper then growled a little as he picked up his broom, aiming it at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, causing the bongun to flinch a bit.

"I ... um..." He whimpered as he held his hands up in front of him nervously, looking down at them. How was he ever going to get stronger if he couldn't even handle a man with a broom? He looked off to the side before the door to the shop opened. Both he and the shop keeper looked up to see Kaze standing in the doorway, a blank look on his face as he saw Yamai on the ground.

"Yamai, what are you doing out this late? In a weapon shop none-the-less?" Kaze asked. Looking up from the ground now, Yamai whimpered, standing as he rushed to the door. The knight however held his arm out, stopping him before he could leave.

"Is that monster yours!?" The shop keeper hissed. Kaze blinked a little before he nodded lightly, pushing Yamai behind him.

"Yes he is. Sorry about that, I'll keep better track of him." He said with a light sigh, guiding the bongun out. They could hear the man inside curse a little as they walk off, and soon they stopped under a street light, Kaze crossing his arms as he looked at him now.

"I don't know what you were doing in there, but it's better not to meddle in shops like that." He said, Yamai looking at the ground the entire time. His hair hid his eyes as he listened, but he broke the silence as he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Teach me ... how to fight." Yamai said, his frown more pronounced.

"Teach you how to fight?" Kaze said with a blink. Yamai nodded and looked off to the side a little with a small whimper.

"I want ... to learn how to protect ... Keoki. Please teach me..." He said, his eyes filling up with tears again. "I don't ... want to have her hurt ... and I can't do anything. You fight so well ... I want to learn to fight like you..."

"Well you're not gonna start by sitting there crying." Kaze huffed a little, making him stand upright. Yamai blinked a little as he did so, standing upright as he wiped his tears away. Kaze smirked as he leaned against the light post.

"First off, you can't be crying like that. What would Keoki think if she saw you?" He said. The bongun blinked a little before he sniffled a little and got a dertimned look on his face.

"Alright, I guess now would be the time to give you this." the knight pushed off the light post, heading to the town center. There stood one of the Kafra workers, half asleep as she stood, her head slumped a little as she tried holding it up with her hand. Kaze walked up to her, causing her to jump a little.

"Hello miss, I need to withdraw something from storage if you don't mind." He said with a smile.

"O-Oh right! What would you like!?" She said with a small nervous laugh. For the while Yamai could only watch as the two discussed something, then after a little bit Kaze returned, holding something behind him. For the moment he just stood there, but then the knight began to explain to him.

"I will give you this, I found it once but never had a use for it. I think it suits you better anyway." He said with a smile before holding out what he had behind him. It was a sword, the top slightly round with a hole in the blade, then it came down to a point. On the hilt was a small charm attached on the end, a little doll in the shape of a Munak. Slowly Yamai took it into his hands, looking it over as he held it up. It seemed to fit perfectly, but there was something missing about it.

"Make sure you take care of it, use it to protect those you cherish. Now, I'm sure you'll be needing to learn how to use it, so prepare yourself." Kaze added, and drew his own sword. "We'll start training now."

Yamai blinked a moment, a shocked look on his face. They were going to start training now?! But it was now into the early morning hours! He had a panicked look on his face as Kaze began to usher him out to the feilds, he hopping a little as he was pushed. What had he gotten himself into?

---

The morning soon arrived, Keoki groaning a little as she moved in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked blindly over to Yamai's bed. At first her vision was too blurry to see, but once she rubbed her eyes a few more times she began to notice that the bed across from her had hardly been touched. The covers were still made, meaning that he had never once gotten into bed.

"Yamai!?" Her eyes widened a little as she looked about the room, looking for the bongun, but there was no sign of him. Quickly she stood, throwing open her door as she looked down the halls. The slam from the door caused Tobias to jolt out of her dead sleep, she shooting upright as Sabaku went flying across the room once he was flung from her stomach.

"Huh?" She stated in a dumb sounding tone, rubbing her eyes and the puppy yelped once he hit the wall. Slowly she got up, opening the door as she scratched her head a little, glaring out at Keoki who was franticly throwing open each door in search of her friend.

"Why are you yellin--" Tobias began but suddenly her eyes went wide as Keoki grabbed her, flinging her out of the way and into the wall in the hallway. With a hard smack Tobias hit the wall, she stumbling backwards before falling to the ground, her nose bleeding. Fire blinked in confusion as he stared out his now open door, looking down at Tobias with a blank stare.

"DON'T JUST LAY ON THE FLOOR BLEEDING, FIND YAMAI!!" Keoki yelled back at her before running down the stairs and out to the door as the dingle of the bell was heard. Carefully Fire walked up behind Tobias, lifting her up as it looked like her eyes had been replaced with swirls. Blood ran down her nose, and with a sigh he lifted the unconscious gunslinger up into his arms, looking into her room at Angel who blinked lightly at Sabaku on the ground.

Keoki ran through the streets, calling for Yamai but she got no reply. She growled a little a she looked up and down the streets, then looked back at Fire as he, Angel and Sabaku came out, following her a little all with confused looks still. Tobias still remained unconscious in Fire's arms as he held her, the blood still running from her nose.

"What's wrong" Angel asked as she rubbed her eye a little.

"Yamai's missing! I can't find him anywhere!" Keoki cried out. It was probably the first time that any of them saw Keoki this upset. Normally the ninja wasn't quick to show this side of herself, but with the potential danger her pet might be in, she seemed to be falling to pieces before their eyes. She rushed away from them a she began shoving people aside, looking around for him anywhere.

Coming from the western field entrance, Yamai sighed as he looked a mess. His clothing was cut in certain places, he had bruises and cuts all over his body and was huffing lightly as he held the grave keeper sword over his shoulder. Kaze looked far better, but he too looked worn out. He had spent the early morning hours teaching Yamai how to wield a sword, but even now their training was not done. The bongun looked up a little once he heard a crash from the town center, and with that his eyes came to a chaotic scene. Keoki was flipping over carts as she looked for him underneath them, while standing idly by was Fire, Sabaku and Angel, Tobias still in Fire's arms as each one of them had a blank look on their face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaze said with the same dumbfound expression as everyone else. Keoki turned, looking back at them with raged eyes before she suddenly stopped once she saw Yamai standing there. Her eyes widened before she kicked one of the overturned carts out of the way, rushing up to him before her arms were thrown around him. Dropping his sword he stood there, his face turning red as he blushed madly from her close hug.

"Y-Yamai ... I thought something happened to you!" She whimpered, pulling back from him a moment before looking to his clothing. She noticed now all the cuts and bruises he had, then pulled away more as she looked him over. "What happened to you!?"

"Yamai has been with me training." Kaze said, but that was where he made a mistake. Keoki looked to him, her face seemingly blank before her eyes seemed to gleam red, a wild smirk on her face a she suddenly grabbed him by the front of his armor.

"You ... you did all that to him?" She hissed.

"W-Wait a minute there! I was training him! He wanted to learn how to use a sword!" He called out, a sweatdrop forming as he waved his hand nervously in front of him.

"So these injuries were intentional?"

"Yes ... WAIT I MEAN--!!" Kaze tried to cover up for his mistake but he was too late. In a flash of blue light he was suddenly frozen solid in a mountain of ice, Keoki pulling away as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll check us out. Maybe we should rent a cart to wheel Kaze out of here." Fire said with a half stare before turning, heading back into the inn to sign them out.

Fire stood at the desk, laying Tobias over his shoulder a little as he took the pen and signed everyone out. The girl at the desk smiled a little, thanking him for staying and he slowly began to leave. He stopped however, looking down a little before glancing back up to the girl. Grabbing her off his shoulder, Fire held Tobias out to the girl, she blinking a little as he continued to hold her up.

"Excuse me, but have you seen anyone that looks like her? Preferably a male, gunslinger." He asked. The girl blinked a little before looking to the side.

"Um ... there was a man in here earlier like that I think. He did say his last name was Inuke. Are they related?" She said, looking at him before she suddenly snapped back as Tobias was up in her face. She had jolted awake once she heard the name Inuke, she now close to her face as she grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"Where is he!? Where did he go!?" Tobias blurted out, shaking her a little.

"I-I don't know! He didn't say where he was going! He just said he had urgent business to attend to!" She whimpered.

"YOU'RE LYING!" The gunslinger girl snarled as she shook her harder, but was pulled back by Fire, her hands snapping away from the girl's shirt as she cried out in fright.

"Tobias, if she says she doesn't know, then she must be telling the truth. Does she look like someone who would lie?" He said, looking down at her. She growled as she tried reaching out for her, but suddenly was held closer to him, her face pressed against his chest as her motions stopped all together.

"Thank you, that helps us a lot." He said lightly as he held Tobias close.

"U-Um ... I don't know ... if it would help any ... but when he left the inn, it looked like he was heading to the south exit." She said with a small whimper. Fire nodded lightly, thanking her for the help before he began to lead her out.

"Let's go everyone, we're heading south." Fire said, finally pulling away from Tobias as she seemed to wobble and fall to the ground.

"But, I thought we were supposed to be asking people for clues." Angel asked as she held Sabaku in her arms.

"We got enough information, We've learned he's heading south, we'll keep heading that way till we get more clues." He replied.

So once again they were on their way, Tobias walked beside Fire, holding up the map to her face so it was hidden from view. Kaze, now free from his icy prison, led the way on his Peco Peco, he sneezing as he wiped his nose a little and shivered. Behind him he pulled the cart they had rented, in it sat Angel and Sabaku, the pup looking over the side with her. On the end of the cart Keoki sat, looking down as the sleeping Yamai had his head in her lap.

She smiled lightly, her hand going down as she brushed away a little of his hair as he slept. The poor thing hadn't slept at all that night, and Keoki knew that, so she was doing her best to let him sleep. That night, despite all the pains he had gone though, Yamai learned many things that he could use to protect Keoki. Thanks to Kaze he could use this knowledge and improve, anything it took to keep his Keoki safe.


	11. Remember

**Chapter Eleven**

**Remember**

It had been days since they left Prontera, the group had started to head south in the direction that Ashi was said to be going. The whole time on their travels Tobias never wanted to stop, fearing if they rested that they would loose track of him. Because of this she would never sleep at night, and ended up passing out in the day. Fire always ended up carrying her when she did, as no one else would, and the cart was always taken up by Sabaku and Angel.

Their trip began to lead them through the Payon Forest, the forest wasn't anything to much to worry about, as most of the monsters within were not hostile. So far they had been able to travel freely through with nothing to stop them. This however would come to a stop soon, for luck like that would run out quickly.

As Tobias laid sleeping over Fire's shoulder they began to come to the end of the trees, up ahead the light from the setting sun was shining, making the path clear to the outside world beyond the forest. They walked out from the trees, Keoki looking up to the sky a little with a small yawn as she covered her mouth. Yamai was right beside her, his sword at his side. The charm on the end of it had changed, no longer did it look like a Munak, but a smaller version of Keoki.

"Let's stop and rest, I'm tired of walking..." She said with a sigh. Ploping down on the ground, Keoki stretched her arms out into the air as she yawned again. Yamai slowly sat down beside her as he stared at the ground with that ever-present blush. Kaze stopped as the cart came to a halt, the two in the back of it were already sleeping. Fire slowly brought Tobias down into his arms as he walked to the cart and slowly set her down on the edge. Kaze looked at him a moment before smirking, a small snicker being heard from him.

"What?" The gunner lifted his head as he looked to him.

"You know when you hold her like that it makes you look like you're married." He said with a smirk. Fire's eyes widened a little as he blushed a bit before he growled, stepping back a bit from the wagon. Kaze snickered more before it came to a sudden stop when he heard the click of the revolver being aimed at him.

"Laugh it up, tin can." Fire growled. The knight stopped before looking off to the side, waving his hand in surrender. He didn't need him shooting him, or waking anyone up. With that Kaze dismounted the large bird, securing it to the nearby tree. The boys gathered wood, building a fire now that it had become darker out, and night fell.

By this time Tobias was starting to wake up, she whimpering a little as she sat up and looked around. Once again it was night, she missed the entire day again. She slowly pushed off the wagon, looking around at everyone. Angel and Sabaku were still asleep in the cart, Fire and Kaze were asleep against the trees, and Keoki was on the ground, fast asleep. There was something missing though, Yamai was not with her.

Tobias looked around a moment, blinking a little until she heard something. Quickly she turned at the sound of a bell, it was a small sound, like something you'd hear on a collar of a cat. The sound seemed to be coming from the shadows in the trees, a shadowed figure in the distance. Slowly Tobias began to follow the sound and the figure, going slowly at first but her speed began to pick up as the figure got farther from her.

She came to a sudden stop as her eyes widened, she watching as Yamai walked into the entrance of a cave, Payon Cave to be exact. The bell jingled again and with that Tobias rushed after him, trying to catch up, but not be seen. Could he be sleep walking? It was best to just follow him for now, and see what was going on. She followed after him through out the cave, so far not running into anything, but that was soon proven wrong. As she walked after him something suddenly caught her leg, she turning around before her eyes widened at the purple colored zombie holding onto her leg.

"AHHHH!!" She screamed out before she quickly grabbed her revolver, firing it multiple times into it's head. She pried her leg away, stumbling back a she held her chest in fright, but quickly turned as she looked to Yamai. He had stopped, looking back at her now, but there was something different. His eyes, they looked soul less and blank. He stared at her a moment before the cat bell jingled again and he quickly turned, running off into the shadows of the cave.

"H-Hey Yamai! Wait!" Tobias called after him, she standing as she began to run after him. Quickly she dodged the bats and zombies, trying to keep close to the Bongun as he rushed through the tunnels. The farther she went in, the more empty the tunnels became, but the bell was continuing to ring within the cave.

The cave was quiet, and oddly enough the farther she got, the more it began to look like a village, an abandoned one. She whimpered a little to herself from the creepy surroundings, but did not stop. She had to keep up with Yamai. The bongun however came to a stop once again, in front of him was a crowd of Bongun and Munak, all of them had there backs turned to him. Tobias stopped a little ways behind him, watching him as he stepped up to the group. She held her hand out a little to him as she spoke.

"Hey Yamai, this isn't funny. Keoki's gonna be mad again if she finds out you're gone." She said with a whimper. The bell was heard again, and suddenly the group turned, looking to her. Yamai watched her with those empty eyes before walking towards her, grabbing the hilt of the Grave Keeper. Eyes widening, she began to back up and away from him, her hand steady on her guns. Slowly be brought the sword forth, then with quick speed rushed at her, swinging it down on her.

"EEEYAAAHHH!!" Tobias' scream echoed out of the cave after two gunshots were heard, causing Fire to suddenly jolt awake as he looked directly to the cart where Tobias was supposed to be.

---

"Fire, what's up? Why are you waking us up so early for?" Kaze said as he stood, leaning against his sword for support. Beside Fire was Keoki, her arms crossed as she glared down at the ground, her hair hiding her eyes. It was apparent that she noticed right away that Yamai had gone missing again, and if he wasn't with Kaze, then something had to be wrong.

"Tobias and Yamai are in trouble." Fire said, loading his gun with bullets as he stared down at it.

"Nee-chan is in trouble?" Sabaku whimpered as he hung on top of Angel's head.

"That's why we're going to go check it out. We have to find Yamai too." Fire stated, loading the other gun before putting them in their holsters. Angel nodded a little, yawning as she lifted her head a little, causing Sabaku to have to hold on better. Kaze sighed before placing his sword into his sheath, and once he yawned as well they began to head off after Fire, since he was the only one that knew where to go.

Being guided, they now stood before the entrance of Payon Cave, Fire's eyes narrowing a little once he heard the same sound of a cat bell. Kaze blinked lightly, looking to the entrance as well once he heard the bell. Keoki didn't seem to have a reaction, she just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. It looked like you weren't going to get much out of her at the moment.

"I hear a kitty!!" Angel smiled lightly as she looked out between them, but blinked once as was pushed back a little.

"That's not a kitty, more like a fox." Kaze said. The gunner glared slightly into the cave before walking into it, the knight giving another yawn as he followed after him. Once they were in the cave, nothing seemed to be wrong other then the fact that nothing was attacking. The skeletons and zombies which normally were active were now sluggishly walking, dull expressions on their faces. They acted like the group wasn't even there.

Angel whimpered lightly as she hid close behind Kaze, and they headed down another level into the cave. Again nothing attacked, just watched them curiously as they walked past. Fire watched them a little as they walked past, his eyes narrowing again. Something wasn't right here, he could tell right away, and it seemed like Kaze knew this as well.

"Something is going on here... Normally these monsters are aggressive, but not even one had tried to attack us. Pretty weird if you ask me." Kaze stated. Fire nodded a little in agreement as they walked through the winding tunnels, going down another level with ease. Things were becoming too easy here.

They began to notice that the farther they got, the more the cave began to resemble a village, there we buildings that were falling apart, abandoned. Everything was empty. There was a sudden difference in the atmosphere now, there air was thick with the feeling of dread. The group looked around a moment, going through one of the broken down buildings. They began to head out, but were suddenly stopped as Fire held his arm out in front of them.

Just on the other side of the cavern was two figures, they looked to be a Bongun and Munak. Keoki's eyes widened a little once she saw them, and slowly began to walk from the door frame. Fire reached out, grabbing her arm but she quickly snapped it away, glaring at him before continuing to walk onward.

"You idiot! Don't!" Kaze growled as he reached out to her. As Keoki got closer the two undead beings looked back at her. She continued to walk forward, her eyes narrowed a little.

"Where is Yamai?" She asked them once she came to a stop in front of them. The two looked at each other a moment before looking back at her. Both of them slowly lifted their hands up, pointing off into the darker part of the cave. Keoki watched them a moment, her eyes meeting with their own empty gazes before she slowly turned, starting to head back towards group. Both Kaze and Fire looked at her in disbelief in what she had just complished. She had just asked a monster for directions, and they understood her.

"How did--" Kaze began.

"Let's go." Keoki stated and began to head off to the darker part of the cave. They stood, following her as it got deeper into the Payon cave. Now it looked like a complete abandoned village, most of the buildings were still intact and the worse they suffered were small cracks and missing pieces. They came a stop once they came to a dead end, Keoki looking everywhere for Yamai but he wasn't anywhere.

"Just goes to show what happens when you take directions from a monster." Kaze said with a sigh, then looked to Fire who seemed to be hunched over the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Blood." Fire said, standing as he looked back at him.

"What?" The knight said in a shocked tone. Fire stepped aside, showing the small puddle of blood on the ground. Angel whimpered more as she hid behind Kaze, and with that Sabaku jumped down, slowly walking to the blood. He leaned down, sniffing it a little before he whimpered and backed up behind Kaze's leg.

"T-That's ... Nee-chan's blood..." He whimpered lightly.

"What could be going on here? Monsters that don't attack, Tobias' blood, and Yamai is missing. Not to mention that bell we've been hear--" Fire began, but was stopped once the bell jingled again in the distance. Each of them looked up suddenly as figures began to step from the shadows, Bongun and Munak slowly coming out as they all looked at them with empty, soulless eyes. Coming out from the crowd was something else though, something that filled Keoki with a sudden fear.

Yamai slowly came out from the crowd with the same expression on his face, the grave keeper sword covered in blood as he held it over his shoulder. Even his clothing seemed to be covered in small splotches, this sight causing Keoki's heart to sink a little. The Bongun and Munak stepped back a little as Yamai stopped, glaring at them with empty brown eyes.

"YAMAI!" Keoki screamed, she stepping forward as her eyes looked full of rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? WHERE'S TOBIAS!?"

He looked at her, staring a few moment before the bell sounded again, and suddenly he rushed forward, swiping his sword at her. She jumped back as she avoided the cut, her eyes went wide again however when he dared to hit her. Quickly she grabbed two kunai, using them to block hits she couldn't run from as Yamai continued his assault. The other monsters watched him before the bell gave another ring and soon they too were now after them.

Kaze growled as he took Angel and Sabaku, rushing off with them before setting them in front of one of the houses. The wolf pup grabbed Angel's sleeve, pulling her into the house to hide. From that point Kaze returned, slashing through two Munak as they attempted to ambush him on his way back. Fire growled, shooting at two Bongun that tried to attack.

"Well, at least they're fighting now." Kaze said with a light chuckle as he brought his sword down upon two more.

"Now wouldn't exactly be the time to crack jokes." Fire said with a small annoyed look as he fired a round into a Munak's head, the girl falling to the ground. The two continued to fight off the undead boys and girls, but it seemed like Keoki was having a harder time dealing with Yamai. He growled a little as he brought the sword down hard, trying to break through her defense of using the kunai to block it. She continued to jump away and block, not making any attempt to fight back. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Yamai snap out of it!! Think about what you're doing!" She called out to him, but he just continued to attack her. She growled a little as she blocked again before she closed her eyes tightly, small tears falling from them as she kicked her foot out, slamming it into his stomach. Yamai was pushed back, his eyes going wide as he coughed and fell back to the ground as his sword dropped.

"I've got to do something ... and if I have to beat some sense into you I WILL!" She growled as she made a few hand signs, the light green stone in her hand before is vanished and she held her finger pointed out at him. "RAIGENKISAI!"

The ground seemed to get torn up once the lightning hit, Yamai disappearing in the bright light of the aftermath. Kaze and Fire took down the last of the monsters as they turned, looking to Keoki standing there, her eyes hidden in a shadow. The dust and smoke began to clear, at first there was one figure on the ground, but suddenly another rose up from it. The bell jingled again and through the smoke and dust, a familiar figure standing before Yamai on the ground.

The darkened shadow raised their arm a little, it looked like they were holding something. A wind from nowhere blew, causing the smoke to clear, and show them a sight that shocked them all. Tobias stood there, cuts all over her. Her green eyes looked empty, just like Yamai's and she held her gun aimed at Keoki. At first she had a frown, but soon a smile began to grow, she started to chuckle before she began to laugh insanely, the hammer on the back of her gun clicking.

"What ... the hell?" Kaze said, watching her as she laughed. Fire growled a little as the bell was heard again, and soon Tobias spoke.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice of you, was it? Trying to hurt your pet..." Tobias said with a smirk. "Lucky I was here ... you would have killed him."

"DAMMIT TOBIAS! NOT YOU TOO!" Keoki growled as she began to run at her. Gunfire pierced the air, Keoki crying out as she fell back, holding her shoulder.

"Don't get in our way... You humans are nothing but murders. You come into our domain, you bring your weapons, YOU SLAUGHTER US FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN!" Tobias cried out, expelling the empty shell from the revolver. Kaze and fire stared with wide eyes, Keoki sat on the ground, wincing as she held her shoulder.

"It's obvious she's being controlled by something, that would explain Yamai's actions too." Fire said, then looked off to the side. "Whatever is going on, it has to do with that bell. Every time it rings, the monsters are directed to do something."

"It's time to pay for what you've done to us. You will not leave this cave alive." Tobias smirked, that bell ringing again as all the fallen Bongun and Munak began to rise from the ground, the talismen on their heads glowing a little as all their wounds began to heal. Tobias put her guns away, placing them in their holster before leaning down, picking up Yamai into her arms.

"Well, this isn't exactly good." Kaze said with a small blink as all the monsters he killed began to to rise back up unharmed.

"We need to find the source of the bells, that's where the heart of this operation is." Fire said, waisting no time as he began to shoot down the Bongun and Munak.

"YAMAI!!" Keoki cried out as she stood, watching as Tobias glared back at her and hopped off into the darkness, taking Yamai with her. Once again she was becoming surrounded, but she did nothing, she stood there, watching in awe as Tobias took Yamai away.

---

Deep within the last level of the cave the sound of barks were heard, Nine Tails ran around, chasing after each other as they played. Horong floated by as Dokebi frolicked as well. It seemed all the monsters in this area were care free, didn't have a problem in the world. At the small temple in the center of the area there was a soft blue light, a small blue orb floating slightly in the air. Blue tails wagged behind the creature as she watched the orb. Her feet kicked behind her as she laid on the ground, her paw like hands holding her head up while on her shoulder rested a large blue bell. Every time it moved it made a jingling noise, like the sound you'd hear from a cat bell.

A couple of Nine Tail ran up to her, causing her to look up as the bark a little, the creature nodded as she yawned, rolling over to a stand as the bell was brought up. She held it out, shaking it a little as it sounded, and with that she sat back down, watching the glowing orb intently again. Something caught her attention however, she looking up as Tobias now stood before her, holding Yamai in her arms.

"I retrieved him, he isn't that bad of condition, but he could use some healing..." She said with a sigh.

"Nyahhh..." The tailed creature look at her before holding the bell up, causing it to jingle. The talisman on Yamai's hat began to glow as Tobias set him down, and slowly his wounds were beginning to heal. Once the glowing stopped he slowly sat up, looking to her with soulless eyes again.

"Thank you ... Cat o' Nine Tails." Yamai said, bowing his head a little. The blue little fox girl smiled, reaching out and patting his head lightly before he stood beside Tobias.

"Neko-chan, the intruders I fear are a lot stronger then we thought. They're taking down all the Bongun and Munak faster then they can heal." Tobias whimpered a little as she looked down. Cat o' Nine Tails looked at her a moment before smiling, showing her the glowing orb. She blinked a little as she looked in, watching as it showed Kaze, Fire, and Keoki fighting off the army of Bongun and Munak.

The crowds just continued to rise and fall as they were giving it their all to clear through the mobs. Tobias watched, her eyes fixated on Fire's movements as he fired the shots to kill. After a moment though she shook her head, glaring off to the side. Cat o' Nine Tails looked at her as she frowned a little, her head tilting to the side.

"I'll deal with them before they get too far in." Tobias murmered, grabbing her gun as she loaded it. The fox girl nodded and she took her bell, rattling it a little, the sound traveled through the air, the gunslinger girl looking up a little before she smirked and began to walk off. Yamai watched her before he blinked once Cat o' Nine Tails placed her paw on his cheek.

"Nyaah nyan..." She said with a soft smile, her eyes closing in a happy look. He blinked a little before a small smile came to his face as well, he nodding in agreement. Even though she didn't speak english, he could still understand her, perhaps it was because they both came from this place, and they had known each other once. Perhaps the words she had spoken were something he would understand.

_I have brought you back home..._

_---_

"BOWLING BASH!!"

"RAPID SHOWER!"

"KOUKENKA!!"

Everyone was giving it their all, fighting off the last round of the undead monsters were fought off. The last one fell as Fire shot it, letting it hit the ground with a thud. They panted lightly as they stood back to back now, Keoki with her hands ready, Fire with his guns and Kaze with his sword. Having to take out the same monsters over and over was becoming too much, and soon the group would rise again to attack.

They had managed to get far enough to the cave, they standing before the entrance to the last level. They waited for the bongun and munak to rise again, but they didn't. Had they managed to finally take them down? With a sigh Fire slowly lowered his guns, looking to the side at Kaze who was resting against his sword once again.

"I think we did it... Now all we have to do is find the owner of the bell." Fire sighed. Kaze nodded a little and slowly stood upright. Keoki's hands lowered as she glared at the floor, but suddenly everyone looked up as they heard clapping.

"Good good. Such fine warriors you are." Tobias spoke as she slowly stepped from the shadows, clapping. The ninja growled as she got into a fighting stance again, along with Kaze and Fire.

"Give it up Tobias, you're three against one here, you're friends aren't around! Give Yamai back!" Keoki shouted.

"He doesn't belong to you, he never did." She growled as she held her guns out now, aiming them both at them. "I will make sure you never leave this cave ... dead or alive."

"Dammit Tobias! Wake up will you?" Kaze growled as he brought his sword up. She smirked before her laugh rang out and soon pulled the trigger, firing rounds at each of them. They each split up, narrowly escaping the bullets that flew by. Tobias rushed after Fire now, her eyes narrowed with a crazed smirk on her face.

"Let's see how you do when you're on the other end of a gun, Fire." She smirked as she suddenly got up in front of him. His eyes widened as he quick stepped to the side, once again missing the fire by mere inches. He had to figure out how to take her down without hurting her. This would be hard, for she herself was aiming to kill. Tobias took another shot, his eyes going wide a the bullet flew past his head, had he moved anymore and he would have been hit.

He narrowed his eyes as he brought his gun up, shooting at her, but not towards any vital areas. Her image seemed to multiply however when she side stepped, being missed completely. By now this fight was becoming a 'Lose/Lose' situation. Both gunners were almost equally skilled, both of them fast enough to dodge each other's moves. Fire continued to shoot at her, and finally he manged to get a hit to her shoulder.

Tobias' eyes widened as she slowly looked to the blood, the bullet coming out from the other side of her. Pain shot down her arm as she moved it, she wincing from the pain. However, she seemed to be smiling, then began to laugh again as she slumped forward a bit. Her body faded before quickly returning right before Fire. She grabbed him by his neck, slamming him into the wall of the cave as her empty eyes narrowed and she held her gun up to his head. He quickly reacted, his own guns being pressed against her chest.

The two were at a stale mate, Fire's eyes hid by his hair but he smirked, Tobias glaring at him with her own sly grin. The two were still, neither moved, for fear of the other getting a clear shot. Keoki and Kaze watched from the side, not sure if they should help or not. If they were to help, they would be getting in the way and endangering both their lives, but even now as they stood there, their lives were at risk.

"So, what's wrong? Pull the trigger." Fire said, smirking still as the two of them stared at each other, panting slightly from trying to keep up with one another.

"Fire are you insane!? Don't provoke her!" Keoki snapped out at him, Kaze however held his arm out a little.

"I get it now." He said with a smile. "He's testing her ... if Tobias still has any control of her body, she won't shoot him."

"Well geeze let's hope she has SOME sense." She sighed as watched.

"You really want to kill me ... you'll pull the trigger. Just do it." He said, looking at her now. Tobias' eyes widened a little as she looked directly into his eyes. Suddenly it was like a head rush, she felt her grip on him let go as she stumbled back. Fire watched her still, she holding her head as she backed away from him.

"You couldn't do it..." He said with a cool smirk, but suddenly his eyes widened as a gunshot was heard. Tobias stood there, her gun raised at him. Smoke billowed from the end of her gun as she glared at him, but her eyes only seemed half empty. Fire held his hand to his chest, pulling it away a little as he looked down at the blood.

"FIRE!!" Kaze yelled out as the gunslinger seemed to fall back in slow motion, he hitting the ground as dust kicked up around him. Tobias stood there, looking at him with wide eyes before she dropped the guns in her hands. Her body was shaking, she looked down at Fire as Kaze rushed to his side. What had she done? The life seemed to come back into her eyes as something began to pull out from her back.

A soft crying was heard as the form behind Tobias pulled away, regrouping together in the shape of a Sohee. She cried as she began to float away, but suddenly was caught within ice as Keoki took the liberty of casting a spell. She remained frozen before the ice crumbled, leaving nothing but her clothing and hair ornaments behind. Tobias stared down at them once Keoki came to his side too. She wasn't sure what just happened, all she could remember was waking up with her gun pointed out, and Fire bleeding.

"W-What ... what did I do!?" She looked at her hands as she back up a little, but blinked once the bell was heard again.

"F-Fire ... I'm sorry... I don't ... know what I just did, I'm sorry!" Tobias whimpered, falling to her knees. There were foot steps behind her as that bell was closer now, a paw like hand resting on her shoulder now. She turned her head before slowly looking back now as Cat o' Nine Tails looked ahead at them, her bell over her shoulder as her eyes were narrowed. Behind her stood Yamai, his sword held out as he stood on the other side of Tobias.

"Yamai!" Keoki suddenly stood as she looked at him, reaching out to him a little. He still had the empty look in his eyes, he watching her. The ninja stepped closer, but suddenly backed away as her hand was snapped at. Behind Yamai, Tobias, and Cat o' Nine Tails were thousands of red eyes, the shadows clearing away to show a large pack of Nine Tail behind them. One of them had snapped at Keoki when she reached out.

Tobias continued to sit there with wide eyes as the fox girl stood behind her, that bell ringing in her ears a little as the foxes began to step closer to Kaze, Fire, and Keoki. She wasn't sure what they were doing, they were growling at them, but none of them made any attempt to attack. Was it because Cat o' Nine Tails was holding them back? Tobias slowly stood, looking to Yamai, then back at the foxes behind her. Was the fox girl not aware that she had returned to herself? She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Cat o' Nine Tails walked forward, heading to Fire who still laid on the ground.


	12. Time of Need

**Author's Note: **I dunno why this wasn't submitted before. Maybe I forgot? Anyway here it is, sorry about the long delay. xD Really, I am. D:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Time of Need**

Tobias watched with wide eyes as the Cat o' Nine Tails slowly walked forward towards Fire. Her hand reached out, tears filling her eyes. What could she have done, she just shot one of her friends, and she didn't even know she did it until it was too late. Her feet felt heavy, like she couldn't move at all. She was in total shock.

The fox girl stopped right before them, looking down at Fire's body. Her hand tightened on the pole that her bell hung from, but she blinked when she heard the sound of chuckling. She looked towards Kaze now, who was hunched over a little, his eyes hidden in a shadow as he smirked while he chuckled. Her head tilted lightly before she stepped back once he threw his head back, laughing more in a crazed look.

"Nnngg..." She growled a little as she glared at him, Kaze in turn looking at her once he stopped.

"You're wondering why I'm laughing, aren't you?" Kaze said with a smirk as he stood. "Well, that's because you're going to die."

"Nyaaah nynnn!!" She growled out again, her grip tightening on the bell pole as the Nine Tails behind her growled and stepped forward a little. The knight continued to laugh as he stood there, pointing his sword out at her.

"Your speech is so predictable. Yes, Fire is injured, Tobias is out of it, and Keoki's wounded as well, but you see, you're time is almost up. We've got you at blade point."

"Nyyaah?" Cat o' Nine Tails blinked a little as she glared at him, but suddenly her eyes widened as she whipped around.

"ZERAGO, NOW!" He yelled out as she turned and suddenly something faded in in front of her. In a blur something began to slash at her, she crying out before she was kicked back, sliding across the ground as the bell made a louder ring when it hit the ground. Landing on the ground with a thud, a figure in black stood, he casted his arms out, throwing aside the shadows to reveal his true form.

A smug smirk was placed on the face of the man, his grip tight on his katar in his hands. Black hair covered one eye, the other was clearly the color of crimson, and off on the side of his head was a Kitsune Mask. He was adorned in a black Assassin's outfit, and from his mouth hung loosely a cigarette.

Cat o' Nine Tails growled as she slowly pushed herself up, shaking lightly as she glared back at him. The Nine Tails growled before each of them began to rush at him. Zerago simply smirk and leapt towards them, slashing many of them down. The cries of the monsters caught Yamai's attention as he began to leap toward him, but was stopped as he fell face first to the ground. Keoki had reached out, grabbing him by his foot to stop him from going anywhere.

"Sonic Blow!" The Assassin said and with lightning speed he cut through the foxes. More began to pile on, but they were quickly fought off as Kaze cut through with his sword.

"Good thing you were around." He said with a smirk. Zerago nodded lightly, making the final blow to the group of Nine Tail. The foxes hit the ground with a yelp, causing the fox girl to flinch. Slowly she stood, growling as she held the bell outwards, she shook it a little and soon more of the foxes appeared, growling as they stepped forward. She then stood, her eyes narrowed as she began to slowly step towards them. Kaze and Zerago watched her as she walked, the foxes coming in close, however, the two just smiled, Zerago looking up a little while Kaze looked to the side. In a flash the two were gone, Kaze taking care of the Nine Tails while the assassin began to once again slash at the Cat o' Nine Tails.

Tobias still stood in a daze as she looked ahead, completely unaware of anything that was happening to her. She looked down at Fire on the ground, her eyes filling up with tears. Slowly she walked forward, falling to her knees beside the fallen gunner. Her hands shook, her eyes could hardly stay open, the whole time she seemed to struggle. She reached down to her pants, pulling at the flap as she tried to rip it to form some sort of bandage.

"I-I'm sorry Fire ... I didn't mean it ... I'm sorry ... please don't die..." She whimpered as she managed to rip it, pulling it to make it long enough to go around his chest. This would have to do until they could get the proper items. She slowly reached out, pulling his coat aside, she herself wincing as she saw the pain he was in. She managed to get the cloth wrapped around him, she tying it tightly, but not so much to hurt him, only to somewhat stop the bleeding.

"I'll never forgive myself if you die ... I won't. It's my fault ... it's my fault this happened. ... I always loose ... everyone I cherish..."

"Stop talking ... like that."

"H-Huh?" She blinked a little as she looked down at him. Fire glanced up at her as he frowned, his eyes narrowed.

"It's not your ... fault. You didn't have control of yourself ... so it wasn't you that pulled the trigger." He said, looking off to the side now.

"Fire..." She whimpered lightly as she looked down at him with those tear filled eyes. What was this feeling she suddenly had? She wasn't sure how to explain it, other then an overwhelming sadness, but at the same time it was like another feeling started to grow, something she never felt towards anyone else.

"HA!" Kaze smirked as he casted aside the group of Nine Tail, he turning to look back at Zerago as the assassin seemed to have the Cat o' Nine Tails on her toes. He managed to beat her up a bit, but in the process he managed to get hit a few times too. However his speed was not something to be messed with, the agile moves he made were more then she could keep up with.

The fox girl growled as she swung her bell at him, Zerago ducking down just in time to deliver a kick to her stomach. She cried out, falling back before the bell dropped from her hands. Quickly Kaze rushed up, slamming his sword down onto it as a large ringing was heard throughout the cave. Her eyes widened as the bell began to crack, slowly it spread more and more before the pieces went flying.

"NYAAAHH!!" She cried out as she stood, reaching out for the bell. Yamai's eyes blinked a little as slowly life began to drain back into them. He sat there, looking blankly a moment before he looked down at his waist. Keoki's arms were wrapped around him, she wincing as she tried keeping in place despite her injury.

"K-Keoki-chan..." He whimpered a little as he blushed, looking down at his Grave Keeper sword before dropping it in shock of all the blood on it.

"Yamai!" She blinked a little before her eyes widened, a smile forming on her face as she pulled away from him. "Y-You're back! Thank goodness!"

He looked back at her a moment, looking to her injury on her shoulder before his eyes widened, filling with tears. She looked at him as she saw his tears and smiled a little, holding her arm out for him. Automatically the Bongun whimpered as he fell into her arms, sobbing into her stomach. He wasn't sure what he did, he didn't know if he was the one that had hurt her. He didn't know anything that happened. Keoki smiled lightly, her arm going around him as her eyes closed and she held him close.

"It's alright ... I'm okay Yamai..." She whispered, comforting him. He couldn't help but cry, he knew Kaze said that it wasn't right for him to cry like that, but he couldn't help it. He hurt someone, and he didn't even know who it was.

The Cat o' Nine Tails stood there, shaking a little as she looked down at the remains of her bell. She glared back at Kaze and Zerago, her eyes now changing to a crimson red. She growled more as she seemed to get more beast like, her teeth getting more fanged while the claws on her paws grew out more.

"Sht ... who knew that would be the thing to piss her off." Kaze said with a confused blink. The assassin just sighed as his eyes narrowed in an annoyed look.

"Well if you think about we just destroyed her main weapon, why the hell wouldn't she be pissed?" He said, looking back at him.

"Just get ready, I don't think she's playing around anymore." The knight said, getting on guard. Screaming out, the fox girl began to run at them, her speed had increased in majority and it seemed so had her strength. She appeared in front of Kaze, taking the poll her bell used to be on and whacking him across the face with it. She sent the knight flying as he hit the ground, growling as he held his face. Blood ran down his nose as he glared into the red eyes of the beast.

Cat o' Nine Tails now eyed Zerago, she rushing at him as she had her fangs ready. He rushed at her too, weapons ready. The two jumped up and suddenly it was like a blur as they fought each other, the only thing that could be seen were an occasional blue or black blur. Not even Kaze could move that fast, but that was why Zerago was the best man for this job.

Kaze watched what he could, standing as he got his sword ready. He wasn't sure who was going to come out of this one. There was a sharp wham sound before Zerago went flying, crashing into Kaze as they both hit the floor. Cat o' Nine Tails landing on the ground, falling to a knee as she panted. She looked roughed up enough, cuts all over her body from his constant attacks with the katars. However she was not down an out yet.

"She's worn down, not much left she can do. A few more hits and she should be out." Zerago standing as he frowned. Kaze nodded, standing as well. They barely had time to converse though as the fox girl was after them again. She ran forward, her mouth wide open before she growled, her jaws snapping down on Zerago's neck. His eyes widened before he brought his katars out in an 'X' form as he slashed at her stomach. She quickly let go as she cried out, Kaze now running in as he swiped at her with his sword. She used the pole to block his hits, she panting as she was gathering the last of her strength to fight him off.

With a final slash Kaze cut through the pole, Cat o' Nine Tails' eyes going wide as she watched the poll split in half. On that note Zerago quickly rushed in, smirking as he got ready to deliver the final blow.

"Sonic Blow!" He called out before his arms began to move at lightning speed, attacking her quickly in successive jabs. Once he was finished he quickly kicked her back, she crying out before he hit the ground a few times. Once she finally came to a stop she didn't move, blood seeping out from her body. Kaze heaved a little before falling back, landing on his butt as he stuck his sword into the ground.

"Whew, that was one hell of a fight." He said, smirking a little as he looked up. "She almost had me for a minute there."

Zerago shook his head and sighed, he walking over to Tobias and Fire. Tobias looked up at him a moment before she suddenly raised her gun at him, her eyes narrowed as he came to a stop. The two looked at each other, but neither moved. Tobias wasn't sure who this guy was, and even though he had helped, she wasn't about to trust anyone new in this cave. She continued to hold him at gunpoint till Kaze spoke up, a small annoyed tone in his voice.

"Tobias, put the gun down. Zerago's not going to do anything." He sighed, Tobias glaring at him before glancing back at to Zerago. Slowly her gun lowered and he began to walk forward again, kneeling beside Fire. She watched him with intense eyes as he pulled a few things out. They looked like medical supplies, there were a couple white potions and some wraps to use.

"So you fell under the Cat o' Nine Tails spell did you?" He asked her.

"NO!" She snapped back, but looked down a little as she sighed. "I guess."

"How you get that way in the first place?" Kaze spoke up again.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up in the middle of the night ... not unusual now I guess, but I heard a cat bell, so I was going to find out what it was but then I saw Yamai walking away toward the cave. I followed him until he got to this large group of Munak and Bongun, then he just turned around and attacked me. I get a chance to aim very well so I missed, and next thing I knew I was surrounded by a bunch of Sohee. I though I saw the Cat o' Nine Tails among them, and then one of the Sohee came up and possessed me ... and that was the last I remember."

"Hmm... Sohee can only possess virgins." Zerago said as he continued to take care of Fire's wound.

"Eh?!" Tobias blinked a little before her face turned completely red, off to the side Keoki began to laugh hysterically. She glared over at her as she held her gut a little, heaving as she tried to catch her breath between laughing.

"You're an ass." The gunner girl glared over at Keoki as she continued laugh it up. Soon Zerago stood as he was finished, looking down at Tobias' red face.

"He'll be fine now. It looks like the bullet passed right through and it doesn't seem to have hit any vital areas. I'd still take him to a hospital, they can to a better job then I did." He said before looking back to Kaze once he stood. "There's a medical clinic in Payon. It's not far from here."

---

They had arrived in Payon village now and Fire and Keoki were already in the care of the village's medical doctor. Tobias stood by herself as she looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to rise now. As she looked up, tears began to fill her eyes, her vision becoming blurry. She took the back of her sleeve, wiping tears away before she suddenly heard foot steps behind her. Quickly she turned to see Zerago, his arms crossed as he stood behind her.

"What do you want?" She glared back at him as she wiped away more tears.

"Just seeing how you are." He said, leaning against the tree now.

"I'm fine. Wheres everyone else?"

"Fire and the ninja girl are recovering, the Bongun is with her, and Kaze, the little girl and the wolf puppy is sleeping. How come you're not?"

"It's nothing." She sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"I heard from Kaze you're looking for your brother." He said. Tobias fell silent after that, looking up to the sky again. For the longest time neither of them spoke a word, but soon her head lowered as she sighed.

"He's close by, I know he is. It just ... frustrates me that I can't keep up with him. Here ... he was in the very town I was in ... and I didn't even know it. Now ... he could be anywhere." Tobais sighed. Zerago looked at her before glancing up to the sky. The both of them looked up now as the sun rose higher in the sky, a light breeze blowing past and rustling the leaves.

Tobias smiled a little as she wiped the last of her tears away, she sighing a little as she did. She began to turn, looking back at the tree he was standing at. She stopped however, her eyes going wide as he had suddenly vanished, a stronger gust of wind blowing past as her hair was tossed in the breeze slightly.

"Where ... where did go?" She blinked a little before she stopped, looking as Fire now stood a few feet away from her. "Fire!"

"What are you doing out here, talking to yourself?" He asked. Tobias blinked a little before a blush formed on her face.

"N-No ... I was ... that ... never mind." She sighed as she closed her eyes, her arms hanging a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, still sore." He replied, walking up next to her now. She blinked a little, looking to his chest where she could see it was wrapped up much better then she had it. Sighing she looked away, her eyelids lowering a little.

"I'm sorry ... about what happened." She sighed. Fire looked at her a moment before he shook his head.

"I told you it wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself." He said, smiling a little. Tobias looked up, looking to him as a blush formed on her face.

"I-I just..." She began, but was cut off a little once Fire spoke again.

"What's done is done. There's no point in looking back on what happened. Yeah, maybe I'll be left with more then a memory, but you shouldn't have to. You've got more important things to worry about then that." He said. She watched him as that wind blew by again, causing his hair to be tossed in the breeze. A large blush formed on her face, causing him to look down at her a little, and soon a blush began to spread over his own. They stared at each other a moment as the sun rose, her emerald colored eyes looking into his own deep blue ones.

"Y-You're right ... I shouldn't worry about it ... just ... like you ... said..." She began again, but this time cut herself off as she leaned in slowly. Fire looked down at her, his blush spreading more. Their faces were inches away from each other, Tobias gulped a little as he eyes closed.

"Hey Fire, where'd you go?" Kaze's voice suddenly rang in their ears before Tobias pulled back, her eyes wide.

"CUT IT OUT YOU JERK! SHEESH I SAID I WAS FINE!" She suddenly screamed out, slapping his chest. Fire's eyes went wide before he yelled out in pain from her hit, gritting his teeth as he held his chest. Tobias looked at him with a blank stare as he hunched over, then looked to Kaze as he came up to them.

"What did you do?" He blinked as he looked at Fire, then back at her.

"I hit him..." She said with a dumb expression. He looked at her blankly again before he looked as Fire came upright, his eye twitching a little as he glared off with an annoyed look.

"E-Everything ... is fine." He said, before turning, walking off. Tobias watched him a moment before looking away as well with a huff.

"... I have no idea what just happened. Oh, have you seen Zerago?" He asked her now, he sheathing his sword.

"He was here, but he just kinda ... disappeared." She said with a blink. Kaze nodded a little before he began to walk off to where Fire was headed.

"He'll be back. Don't worry." He said with a smile. Tobias stood there with a blank stare before she stood her head once Sabaku was heard running out from the village.

"Nee-chan!" He barked as he ran at her, tackling into her. She fell to the ground as he hit, she looking at him a moment as he licked her face.

"Sabaku, have you grown?" She said.

"I don't know, did I?" He said, looking down at himself. She shook her head a little with a laugh as she picked him up, holding him in her arms once Keoki, Yamai and Angel walked out from the village.

---

They had made it back to the place they were staying, the cart and Peco Peco was still there amazingly. However something was missing, and this caught Tobias' eyes right away. She quickly rushed up to the car, her eyes going wide as she looked over the side of it. Everything was gone within it, all that was left was a small piece of paper. She slowly picked it up, reading it over before she suddenly got an enraged look on her face.

"W-Where'd all our stuff go?" Keoki said, looking around the cart with a blank look.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! FIRST TIME I SEE HIM THAT LITTLE RAT IS DEAD!!" Tobias screamed out, throwing the paper as she suddenly took her gun out, aiming it at Kaze.

"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!? DON'T POINT IT AT ME!" He yelled out but he eyes seemed to look small now as he ran, Tobias chasing after him as she shot at him in blind rage. Fire blinked a little as he watched them, then looked down as the paper floated down in front of him. Leaning down he picked it up, reading it over before a sweatdrop formed on the side of his head.

"Well, that would explain a lot."

_Hey Tobi!_

_Had to borrow some of your stuff, hope you don't mind. Think of this as an I.O.U._

_-Ace_


	13. What is Love?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**What Is Love?**

The days had come and gone as the party continued on their way south, the farthest town they could hit would be Alberta. The whole time however, Tobias and Fire had been acting strangely. Whenever Tobias caught Fire's attention, she would quickly turn away, looking off to the side to avoid any more eye contact then she had to. Fire seemed to act the same way, so the whole trip was nothing but avoiding each other. Keoki would watch them from time to time, her eyes narrowed in an annoyed look at how they were acting. Why couldn't they just spit it out? It was obvious to everyone now, just because of the way they were acting.

They soon arrived in the merchant town of Alberta, the sounds of waves crashing against the harbor shore, birds flying through the air, and people talking were in the air as they headed in. They were greeted by the gate keepers as they headed in, Tobias smiling a little as she looked up once a warm breeze blew past. Fire looked at her a moment, but quickly turned away as he blushed, causing Keoki to narrow her eyes again. They were never going to get this thing out of the way if they kept avoiding it.

"Okay everyone. I think that we should split into groups this time. Alberta is a big city, but there are not as many people here. Plus the merchants are here can be very persuasive and we don't need any unnecessary spending. We're on a budget so don't be buying stupid things." Kaze spoke, glaring at Keoki from the corner of his eye. She glared back at him before blinking a little as a smirk came to her face. They had to be in groups eh?

"I'll make the groups since I know how we work! I'll go with Yamai, Kaze can go with Angel and Sabaku, and Tobias can go with Fire!" She said with a bright smile.

"What?!" The two gunslingers cried out, looking at her with disbelief. She waved a finger a little as she smirked.

"I'm fine on my own, I know when to say no. Kaze is a lot better at protecting the young ones, and so since Fire is more responsible then you are, it's only natural to pair him up with you." Keoki said with a sly grin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MORE RESPONSIBLE THEN I AM!?" Tobias suddenly yelled out, getting up into her face as her forehead pressed hard against hers.

"IF WE PUT YOU WITH ANYONE ELSE YOU'D JUST WAIST YOUR MONEY ON USELESS CRAP!!" The ninja retorted as she now pressed harder against her forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN USELESS CRAP!?" She snapped back.

"DO I NEED TO BRING UP THE TRAVELING MERCHANT?!" Keoki yelled back at her, causing Tobias to recoil a little as she stared dumbfounded. She found herself remembering as they were walking along they ran into a traveling merchant selling Novice Potions. Tobias was convinced to buy some, and ended up buying him out of them.

"Hey, that was a good deal! AND THEY WERE POTIONS!" Tobias blurted out.

"NOVICE POTIONS!! WE DON'T NEED THEM! THEY DON'T DO SHT FOR US!!" She yelled back at her, causing the gunner girl to step back a little, whining like a puppy. Kaze and Fire stood in the background, making sure not to get in the way of the two girls arguing.

"WELL I COULD USE THEM!! I'M STILL KIND OF A NOVICE!"

"NO YOUR NOT!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ALMOST DIED!? BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE A SUPER NOVICE!!?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WITCH!!" Tobias suddenly snapped back, cause Keoki's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"What ... did you call me?" She whimpered a little, stepping back as she held her hand up to her chest.

"A WITCH! A STUPID WITCH!"

"THAT'S IT YOU STUPID ASS BITCH! NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!" Keoki growled before running forward, drawing out a few shuriken as she threw them at her.

"H-Hey now wait a minute!" Fire said as he used his gun, knocking them away as he stood in front of Tobias. Keoki growled, throwing her hand out the side as she slid to a stop.

"Move out of the way Fire! That bitch is going to die!" She growled before she blinked once Kaze took a hold of her arms, holding her back.

"This is no way to behave! Let's just go and find the information, maybe you'll cool down by the time we get something out of this." Kaze sighed, starting to pull them away from each other. Tobias growled as she rushed past Fire, but he reached out, taking hold of her arms as he held her back as well. This was starting to look like it was going to be very hard to deal with.

That was it, now she was going to make this happen, not for their sake, but for hers. If Keoki were to place them in difficult and embarrassing situations, Tobias would get the payback of a life time. The plan she would have to think of would have to be good, and good enough to make this work. The ninja ripped herself away from Kaze, she muttering as she stormed off, Yamai following her with a concerned look.

---

The group had scattered off into the town, going into the groups like they Keoki had set up. This was perfect for her, for now the two gunslingers were alone together, this made her plan much more easier, so long as Kaze didn't interrupt it. For now Fire and Tobias were walking down the street, neither one looking at each other, and not for behind, but not seen was Keoki, using her ninja skills to keep herself well hidden. She kept a watchful eye on them, watching for the time she could make her move. Yamai, thought a little reluctant, was following behind her, he giving a small sigh as he looked down.

"Um, Excuse me. Would you happen to have seen a gunslinger around here? He's kinda tall, has light brown hair and wears a brown gunslinger uniform. Oh and he's pretty tan ... and he has my eyes." Tobias said as she asked one of the town occupants, the shaking their head a little as they started walking off. "H-Hey wait!"

"It doesn't seem like anyone has seen him here either." Fire sighed, rubbing the back of his head a little as he looked off to the side.

"At this rate he'll be gone again ... and I'll never find him." She whimpered, looking down at the cobble stone path.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I told you we'll find your brother. It just might take longer then you want it to." He said as he held his hands out a bit when he tried to calm her.

"M-Maybe ... I really shouldn't look for him. He did say he didn't want me looking for him. Maybe he has his reasons." Tobias looked at the ground, shuffling her feet a little as she walked.

"You really love your brother, don't you?"

"More then anything. We grew up together ... he practically raised me. He's more like a father then a brother, but then again I'll always see him as my big brother." She looked up to him a little once she had finished, this causing Fire to form a small blush on his cheeks. She looked back down however, possibly to hide her own.

"W-When my parents died ... I was too young to know why, or how. All I can remember is Ashi taking care of me, and whenever I asked why mom and dad weren't there, he'd get really quiet. I figured after a while that something bad must have happened to them, but I don't know what. Whenever I asked he'd never tell me. He was just trying to protect me from the truth I guess."

"Being the big brother gives you the responsibility to protect your siblings, whatever he was hiding from you must have been to protect you." Fire said, but blinked a little once he saw her stop walking, she staring at the ground as her hair hid her eyes.

"He didn't have to hide it from me. We always told each other everything. What was so different about what happened to my parents?" She sighed, glancing away a little. Her face lit up in a blush however when she felt Fire's hand placed on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, you can't tell everyone everything."

"Well this is rather touching..." Keoki sighed a little as she watched. What Fire said was right, being the older sibling, you had to look out for the younger ones. She knew this well from experience. She looked back at Yamai, who was hiding behind her. She then looked back to where Tobias and Fire was, blinking a little before she smirked. The opportunity had arrived. The two were standing close and all she had to do was find some way to make one of them trip up.

Tobias looked up a bit to Fire's face, she could feel her cheeks heating up, her heart pounding faster. As he stepped closer she felt her whole body starting to shake. It was like she couldn't control herself, she almost felt foolish about how she was suddenly acting. Fire didn't seem to notice, and in an attempt to comfort her, she was taken into his arms in a hug, this causing her eyes to widen and her blush to grow. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but for some reason to hug her just came as a natural instinct.

"Everything will be alright. We'll find your brother and you guys will be back home. I promise." Fire spoke with a soft smile as he looked down at her, the words just seeming to spill from his mouth without him thinking. How could he promise her something so big? The whole reason they were traveling together in the first place was her brother, and something deep inside him almost made him wish they would never find him, so he could always travel with her. He was starting to become confused with all these feelings he was getting from being with her. He never felt this way before, he wasn't sure if what he was doing was good or bad.

Unsure of how to react, Tobias looked up to him, the blush still taking hold of her. The two stared at each other for a long time, neither one moving. Fire's arms still remained around her, holding her close even though he was unaware of it. He looked into her eyes, the eyes that seemed to hide so much sadness, but it was then something seemed to hit the back of his head. Suddenly his head felt like it was pushed forward, and his lips suddenly locked with hers, both of their eyes widening as they looked at each other.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY JOB!!" Keoki suddenly blurted out as she stood from the bush she had concealed Yamai and herself in, she pointing towards them in an angry look. The moment she did was when there was a small poof, that familiar white hair showing up before the thief's whole body was seen. Ace stood there behind the two, his hand still pressed against the back of Fire's head before he waved a little to Keoki and disappeared again.

"HEY!! **HEY!!!**"

Tobias and Fire still stood there, seeming frozen even though the hand on the back of his head was long since gone. They seemed like statues, they didn't even attempt to move when Keoki rushed by, running after Ace as Yamai ran after her to try and keep her calm. Soon though Tobias gained control and slowly pulled away, looking up at him still while her blush just seemed to be growing more and more.

"I-I'm sorry ... m-must've slipped." Fire said, trying to cover up from his so called 'mistake'. She just continued to stare at him, a shocked expression on her face. Keoki growled as she continued to chase after Ace, but suddenly the thief attempted to stop the both of them, pointing to Fire and Tobias with a smirk.

"Wait wait..." The thief spoke out, holding his hand out as her to stop her. Growling as he stopped her she got ready to deliver a hit to his skull but once he pointed towards Fire and Tobias she stopped, watching with him. "Maybe the two will finally confess their love for each other! Let's watch!"

"What do you mean 'finally confess their love'? You didn't even know they were!" Keoki glared at him, but Ace held his finger up to stop her, a smug smirk on his face.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. The first time I saw the two it was like they were meant for each other. I mean come on, they're both Gunslingers, only one's just a little more dangerous with her weapons." He finished, leaving the ninja with a blank look before she snickered a little, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah ... she is more then just a little dangerous."

"I have ... I mean ... we should k-keep asking p-people..." Tobias stuttered a little as she pointed off to the side, her face beet red as she turned herself to hide it. Fire looked at her, watching as she stumbled away slowly but he soon reached out, grabbing her arm. The young gunslinger turned as she looked to him, a light sea breeze blew between him and soon he leaned in, his eyes closing as he pressed his lips to hers. Surprise took over her face as Tobias' eyes widened, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Soon though her eyes slowly close and her head cantered to the side once she returned that loving action, Fire drawing her in close.

Ace, Keoki and Yamai all stared now as they watched, the thief smirking while Keoki started to blush, but Yamai seemed to look like he had a fever, his face the most red of the three. As they stared Kaze, Angel and Sabaku trotted up, beside them, the knight stopping as he looked to them, then looked to where they were staring at. Angel's eyes widened before suddenly she felt Kaze's hand gently rest over them, blocking her view.

"What are they doing?" Sabaku asked before Kaze cleared his throat, grabbing Ace and Keoki's arms as he started pulling them away.

"H-Hey!" The ninja whimpered as she was being pulled off with Ace, Yamai following after them with a reluctant Sabaku and Angel. Now with their audience gone the two were alone. Fire slowly pulled away as the kiss was broken, he blushing as he looked down at Tobias a bit. Her eyes were slowly opening, she looking back up at him as she held her hands in front of her in a nervous habit.

"Tobias ... I..." Fire began, but he was stopped as she held her finger to his lips. Another wind blew by them, tossing loose leaves in the wind about them.

---

"Another day gone by and no sign what so ever." Kaze sighed as he leaned against his sword. The small group stood outside of the local inn, waiting for Fire and Tobias to return. It was late out now, the streets lit by lamp posts now. Sabaku sat in Angel's lap as they sat on a bench while Keoki leaned against a lamp post, Yamai slightly behind her. Ace was once again gone to who knew where.

"Gee, I wonder what their doing." Keoki said with crossed arms, a look of agitation on her face. Who knew WHAT they were doing, they had been gone so long. Kaze looked to her direction as his eyes narrowed, then looked ahead. What if they were already doing 'The Nasty'? A blush lined his face before he suddenly felt something smack the back of his head, he looking to Keoki as she tapped her foot.

"Don't think about it! Pervert!" She spat him.

"I wasn't!" He growled back at her before he turned, looking as Tobias was rushing up to them, Fire in tow as she held his hand.

"You guys! I know where he's going!" She called out them, coming to a stop as she hopped a little. "He's headed north towards Lutie!"

"Lutie? Why would he be going there?" Kaze asked. Keoki shrugged a little as she pushed up from leaning against the light post.

"They said he was talking about buying something there." Tobias answered. "I don't know what it is but he's already started there so we have to hurry!"

"Geeze, can't we even sleep? We've had a hard day." The ninja sighed.

"No! He could be getting farther away!" She whined but she was stopped as Fire squeezed her hand lightly.

"Relax, I'm sure he's gonna be resting along the way. Lutie is really far from here, there's no way someone could go there without stopping." He said with a reassuring smile. Tobias looked down a little before she sighed, nodding a little.

"Alright, we'll take a rest here before heading out." Kaze said, pulling his sword from the ground before putting in his sheath. It was apparent now that there was more then a crush between Fire and Tobias. Had they really finally confessed their love for each other? The knight smirked to himself as everyone headed towards the in. It had to be true, there would be no other reason that Fire would kiss her like that.

They made their way into the inn as they paid for their rooms, three rooms for all of them. However the arrangements for rooms would suddenly become different. As Kaze headed for his room he stopped once Fire did not follow, instead he seemed to be going into Tobias' room. He stood there a moment as he was about to say something but suddenly Angel came running towards him, laughing as she ran into his room.

"Yay! I get to share a room with Kaze-nii-san!" She exclaimed jumping onto his bed.

"U-Uh! Now wait a minute!" He blinked before he rushed to Tobias' room, stepping in the door way. "What do you two think you're doing!? You just got together and you're already having sex?!"

"W-What?" Tobias blinked as she sat in bed, fully clothed still and Fire sat on the side of the bed, unlacing his boots. "What the hell are you talking about?! We're going to sleep!"

"Then why is Angel in my room?"

"Cause it's too crowded in a bed with three people plus a dog." She narrowed her eyes with an annoyed stare at him, Sabaku looking up as he laid on the end of the bed. Kaze stood there with a blank look on his face before he sighed, turning as he quickly left the room out of embarrassment. He should have known Fire better then that, it was Tobias he was worried about. It's not like he wanted to sleep in the same bed with an 8 year old anyway.

"Geeze what a perv..." Tobias narrowed her eyes as she pulled the covers up over her, pulling her jacket off from under them. Fire sighed as he took his jacket off, hanging it on the clothing peg on the wall. She slowly turned to look at him, frowning a little as she looked to the scar that was forming on his chest from the bullet wound she had caused him. Even now, when it had been over two weeks since she was under the Cat o' Nine Tails' spell, she still had not forgave herself for doing something like that too him. She should have been more aware.

Fire looked at her as he got into the bed next to her, but didn't get too close, he wasn't sure if she was ready to be held in bed just yet. He noticed how her face had gone from happy to sad, and in turn a frown formed on his own face. Tobias turned her back to him now as she cuddled into her blankets, closing her eyes as she held the blanket up to her neck. He continued to watch her before his back turned to her too and he closed his eyes.

It seemed that for the time things would be different between them, the new love they were starting to share would need time to grow. It wouldn't take too long though, for in the middle of the night the two were found in each other's arms, Tobias' had switched positions in her sleep and now had her head against his chest as she slept, and Fire's arms had found their way around her, holding her close as they dreamed.


	14. Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:** Wow, been a while huh? xD I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I lost inspiration to write for a while after World of Warcraft started eating my soul and stuff, but for some reason I had a "I WANT TO WRITE" streak, and thus fueled me to finish chapter 14. Not the best of chapters, but then again Stray Dog is coming to a close, so the next and final chapter is going to be a BIG EPIC BATTLE BRAWL RAAUUHGIDIGH... Eh hem. Anyway, please enjoy. :P

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Breaking the Ice**

"Hey, have you heard about that one party?" A man sighed as he sat in a bar, holding a mug of beer as he spoke to his friend.

"Party? What one party?" He answered back, taking a sip of his own drink.

"The Stray Dog one. With the two gunslingers, a knight and ninja. They travel with a little girl and two pets."

"Oh yeah. I've heard of them. They're the ones that escaped from Niflheim."

"Yeah, they got that gunslinger with them, the one everyone calls Stray Dog. She took down the female test instructor in Einbroch with only a wound to the arm."

"Word has it that they took down the Cat o' Nine Tails, right in the middle of a power struggle!"

"Oh yeah, well I heard they're all traveling to find that one legendary gunslinger, word is Stray Dog and him are actually related!" A third man chimed in as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ashi? Ashi Inuke from Morroc?"

"Yeah, he left Morroc when he was little, word it his parents were murdered..."

"That can't be true, there's tons of rumors, and it's a bit cliché don't you think?"

"Cliché or not, something happened to them. And it was no accident."

The winds blew hard over the snow covered ground, the snow falling in the air was being thrown in a blizzard like state, causing the visibility of the party to be very slim. Pushing against the snow blasting winds was like going through a gauntlet. It was hard to fight off monsters, they blended in so easily with the snow, but they managed to get through, so far.

_Well, Stray Dog is actually following in the footsteps of her older brother. Her whole goal is to find him!_

As they walked Yamai held Keoki as best he could, blocking her from the harsh winds as he took most of the blows, Kaze had Angel and Sabaku on the back of his Peco Peco, his helmet over her head to block the winds that way. He taking most the hits from the blizzard for them as Angel clung to his waist. Tobias wasn't exactly dressed for the weather so in his attempt to keep her warm Fire held her close to him as he carried her, the both of them trying to keep them warm with their body heat.

_Last anyone seen of them, they were headed towards Lutie, the last place Ashi was known to be going. It'll be a test of strength to get to there._

The winds just seemed to get stronger the farther they got, the harsh snow blowing at their faces before suddenly someone fell behind. Keoki had fallen into the snow, Yamai loosing his balance and falling on top of her as he yelped a little. Coming to a stand he looked down at her before he whimpered and knelt by her side, holding her up in his arms as he started to shake her.

"K-Keoki ... K-K-Keoki!"

_It'll be a miracle if any of them make it to Lutie alive._

"S-She won't m-move!" Yamai whimpered as he continued to shake his owner, her face blue.

_Not only it a test of strength, but if Stray Dog can live up to her brother's standards..._

"We should stop for now, this snow is too harsh to travel any farther." Fire said as he turned slightly, placing his back to the wind.

"NO!" Tobias shouted from his arms, her eyes closed tightly with her fists. "W-We can't s-stop... we have t-to keep g-going..."

"B-But ... K-Keoki..." Yamai whimpered up at her.

"Nii-san could be getting farther and farther away from us! The more we stop, the more we miss him!" She snapped at him, one eye opening as she glared in the bongun's direction.

"Fire is right Tobias... It's too harsh of weather to travel any farther." Kaze said as he looked down at her.

At first there was nothing but the sound of the snow whipping around them, then tearing through the silence the young gunslinger seemed to give a frustrated scream as she pulled out from Fire's arms. She couldn't sit back and let Ashi slip away from her again. She was so close, she could almost feel him again. Stopping now would just make her dream fade more away. She gave a huff as she stomped away, Kaze giving a small growl before he rode up in front of her to block her way.

"Would you stop for once and think of someone else instead of yourself!?" He barked at her, but suddenly his PecoPeco reared back as Tobias held her gun pointed out at him.

"No, you stop." She grumbled. "I am not letting Ashi get away from me again. My brother means more to me then anything in this world, and if I have to go to the ends of it to find him, then I will. You're not going to stop me now that I'm this close. If you do ... I'll kill you."

"Tobias!" Fire shouted as he rushed up to her, but stepped back now that her other gun was pointed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I said ... no one is getting in my way, not even you." She glared at Fire from the corner of her eye. "I love you Fire, but if you stand in my way too, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"I-It's the c-cold ... it's making her ... d-delusional..." Sabaku whimpered as he looked out from behind Kaze's back. The knight looked back at him, then narrowed his eyes as he looked to Tobias and slowly began to draw his sword.

"K-Kaze ... w-what the h-hell are you d-doing..." Keoki spoke up as she looked at them, but her gaze pierced through Tobias like a knife. "I-If she wants t-to risk her l-life... then let the b-bitch do it ... there's n-no point in s-stopping her if she w-wants to risk o-our lives as well."

Staring right back at her, the gunslinger lowered her guns. How could this have happened? She was turning against her friends now, but her brother was still out there. Keoki struggled to a stand with Yamai's help before drawing a kunai, holding it in defense.

"What's it g-gonna be T-Tobias? Your brother ... o-or your friends?" The ninja said as now everyone stared at her. Looking between them, Tobias seemed frozen. What WOULD she do? She held still, but after that few moments of silence she frowned and put away her pistols. Fire smiled lightly, his eyes going wide however when Tobias turned away from the and continued to walk on.

"Tobias!" Kaze shouted at her, but she just continued to walk. Sabaku gave a small whimper before he jumped down off of the PecoPeco's back and ran off after her. He stopped half way, looking back at them as his tail lowered a little.

"... I have to follow Nee-chan ... make sure she's safe."

--

Many hours had gone by since Tobias had left the company of her friends, the blizzard was now getting worse, but she could see in the distance the light from the town Lutie. Sabaku now sat on her shoulder, his little body was too frozen from the snow to move anymore, however it was like the gunslinger had tunnel vision. Sabaku was just an object in the way of her true goal. What was wrong with her? Had the snow finally made her crazy?

Tobias held her arm up slightly to block the oncoming snow, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the light in the distance. Every step closer just felt like she was getting farther away, but her soul still burned with the hope of catching Ashi before she lost him again. Up ahead she seemed to catch a glimpse of something ... or rather someone as it looked. Beyond the blinding snow was that of a figure, standing there, the looks of a coat flapping in the wind as they looked hunched over. Could it be? Was it ... Ashi?

Waisting no time she trudged through the snow, breaking into a run as she held her hand out. It had to have been him, she finally found him, before he had even reached Lutie! Calling out his name, Tobias' smile grew wide, but she stopped once he saw a pair of white eyes staring at her. They sent a chill into her very being, causing her to freeze, almost hypnotized.

"Nii-san?" Tobias said as she looked at the figure slowly turning around. It's movements were slow, but the snow seemed to be barely touched around them. "H-Hold on!"

"Grrrnnn..." The figure growled, but the gunslinger seemed to pay no heed. She rushed up to them, but the closer she got, the bigger it seemed to get, till she noticed this couldn't be Ashi at all. She stopped just a few feet from the shadow, it turning back into her direction before a strong gust of wind blew into her, knocking her off her feet. A terrible roar shook the air as the snow around the creature was pushed away in all directions. Eyes wide, Tobias was now face to face with a fearsome beast ... Garm.

The large creature resembled a wolf, fur made of thick ice, the air around it seeming to freeze and form snow. It had a look of hunger on it's face, and Tobias was going to be it's next meal. Quickly she tried backing up through the snow but the amount that she had to get through was slowing her down. She managed to turn herself around before hopping away, holding Sabaku onto her shoulder while she did. There was no way she could take this beast on by herself, Garm practically ran these frigged lands and no one that saw him alone ever lived to make it to Lutie.

"What the hell do I do now?!" She cried out now as she hopped over snowbanks, her pup now under her arm as she rushed from the sounds of doomed steps behind her. She was now snapping back to reality, and was fending more for her life then the fact that her brother was near. But that wasn't adverting her from her goal. Maybe if she could lead it in a circle, she would be able to run toward the town and maybe loose it. It sounded like a plan, and that was what she was going to have to do!

Taking no time to stop she began to make a large "U" turn, hopping past the Garm and causing it to whip around, the snow stopping in mid air before it all started rushing at her. Hitting her dead on the gust of wind caused her to slide deep into a snow bank, Sabaku flying from her arms and farther out in front of her. Sniffing the air, the Garm growled before stomping towards the small pup, loosing track of Tobias. She pushed through the snow, looking out to see the beast hovering over him and with freezing hands she fumbled for her guns.

"Don't ... you DARE ... lay a paw on him!" She growled before firing off two rounds, nailing the Garm in the head as it yelped out and turned to look at her. She had blown her cover but it was all for the safety of her friend, something she lacked before. Quickly she ran to Sabaku, pushing him out of the way before the large paw came down on her, pushing her under the snow as the blizzard now encased the two, the beast and the gunslinger. Sabaku's eyes opened now as he was aware of what was going on, and stumbled back on his paws as he saw the shadow of the Garm within the barrier of snow.

"Nuh! Nee-chan!" Sabaku whimpered out as he took a few steps forward, but stopped. Tobias wouldn't want him to get hurt, he only had one thing to do and that was to run and get help. The puppy whimpered more before he turned, hopping through the snow as fast as he could to the snowy town of Lutie. Who knew if the others were still out there, but after what Tobias had pulled off he had doubt they would want to help her now.

--

"One more Egg Nog, then I'm hitting the road." The thief said as he motioned for another mug. He leaned back in his chair as he sighed a bit, looking to the door as if he was waiting for someone. How Ace had gotten here so fast, no one really knew, but he was in the working of being an assassin, so whatever he did was pretty much normal for him. His attention was turned to the door once more when it swung open, Sabaku plopping down on the floor as he had used all his strength to push the door open.

"Well now, what do we have here? A frostbitten Sabaku?" The thief smiled as he sat upright in his chair, but got a confused look on his face as he looked past him. "Where's your master?"

"N-Nee-chan ... help ... h-her..." He whimpered as he crawled across the floor to lay at Ace's feet.

"Come to think of it, where's everyone else? You guys usually travel in a pack or something." He looked out the door. Glancing back once more, he sighed as the pup was out cold and walked back to him as he leaned down then picked him up, motioning for one of workers to come to him. "There's someone here that can take care of this guy, just let him rest. He'll know who he is."

The girl nodded, taking Sabaku into her arms before she turned for a second. When she looked back Ace was already gone, typical of him.

_Dammit ... I better not be dying again! It's really cold ... and I can't move. I can't even feel anything. Maybe I'm dead already. Maybe this time ... I'm not coming back. I deserve it ... after what I did to everyone. Kaze ... Keoki ... Fire... they all have the right to hate me now. I was a jerk ... all because I wanted to see Ashi. What do I have to show for it? Probably lying dead in the snow as far as I know. I guess this time ... I'm ready to go. I don't think I'll be coming back from this one. Wait ... I can feel something ... like ... someone's lifting me up. Heaven ... already? I guess this is it... I hope everyone can forgive me over time ... for all the pain I caused. Leading everyone in circles for my own selfish needs... What's that warmth?_

"Wake up Tobi, get up."

_Tobi? No body calls me Tobi ... except..._

Eyes squinted shut, Tobias cringed lightly at the sudden warmth before her eyes opened. Above her it looked like the sun, the sky was blue ... was she back home? She blinked a little before she sat up a bit, looking to see who was beside her. She was pushed back down however as someone waved a finger in her face, that figure smiling lightly before fading out of sight.

"NUH! NII-SAN!" She cried out before she looked around. It looked like she was in a log cabin, beside her laid Sabaku and by the fire was someone hunched over, tending the fire in the fireplace. Tobias' eyes widened as she saw that familiar brown gunslinger coat. No way ... it ... couldn't be.

"Good, you're awake. I thought I was gonna have to bury you in the snow." He said with a smile, the coat falling down as he stood. White hair ... cocky smirk...

"WTF ACE!?" She blurted out as she pointed at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Who else would I be?" He smirked as he leaned back into his chair. Tobias seemed to explode in a roar of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PULLING OFF WEARING THAT COAT?!" She roared.

"What coat? Oh that. It's cold out, you think I'm gonna run out and save your ass in no coat?"

"THAT'S A GUNSLINGER COAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH IT!?"

"It was left here. I figured he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it."

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Okay, sheesh." Ace sighed, tossing the coat at her. Tobias fumbled with it as it was thrown in her face before she looked it over. It was the same color as Ashi's coat ... but ... was it his? She leaned in, sniffing it a little to try and get any kind of oder off it, something that would possibly spring up a long lost memory or maybe a clue hidden deep in her head.

"Ace! Do you know who else is here?!" She ordered an answer from him.

"Err ... I don't think you should be sniffing other people's clothing. They might think you're weird." Ace said with eyes closed, like he was avoiding the question.

"This is my brother's coat!! This is Ashi's coat!" She whimpered as she held it to her. "It has to be!"

"Ashi? Oh yeah he's here!" He said with a smile.

"..." Tobias paused a second, staring down before her head turned to give an almost demonic stare at him. "What ... do you mean?"

"Ashi's here. I rented him this room cause he was running low on funds."

"You know my brother?!"

"Heh, we're good friends actually. Known him for a while now."

"So this whole time ... YOU'VE KNOWN WHERE HE WAS, WHERE HE WAS GOING, AND NEVER TOLD ME!?" Tobias growled louder as her grip on Ashi's coat tightened.

"Well I didn't think it was too much of a big deal, I didn't know he was the one you were looking for. I thought you meant someone else." Ace sighed as he scratched his cheek a little.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" She roared out before launching herself off the bed, her hands going around Ace's neck as she began to shake him back and forth as she choked him. He struggled as he grabbed her arms, trying to pull her away before there was a sudden clearing of someone's throat. She turned around quickly, yanking the thief with here before her eyes locked with Ashi's as he stood in the doorway, a towel on her head as he dried his hair.

"What's going on here?" He said before looking down at Tobias. She dropped Ace to the floor before she quickly stood, her eyes full of tears.

"Nii-san ... I never thought I'd actually find you... And ... here..." She didn't even finish her sentence as her feet moved on their own, her arms quickly going around her brother as she held onto him tightly. "Y-You're real right? This isn't a dream?"

"... Tobi ... I told you not to find me." Ashi looked down at her a little as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I see where Tobi is now! Hah, I never would have thought that "Tobi" and "Tobias" would go together." Ace said with a laugh.

"YOU STUPID ASS YOU CALLED ME TOBI ON THAT DAMN I.O.U. YOU WROTE WHEN YOU TOOK ALL OUR STUFF!!" She barked out as she glared back at him.

"I thought you said you bought all that stuff." Ashi said with a blank stare as he looked down at Ace.

"I'm a thief, you think I actually buy things?" He stated a moment before flinching a bit when Tobias raised her hand to hit him, she stopped though when she heard a roar outside in the distance. She remembered ... everyone was still out there and with the Garm running around. This was not going to end well.

"Ace! You found me, what did you do to that Garm!?" She asked as she rushed to the window.

"Uh nothing, cause it wasn't there."

"We have to go back outside! My friends are out there! More importantly Fire's out there!" Tobias whined as she threw the door open, but suddenly was stopped when Ashi grabbed her by the back of her coat.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't fight that thing alone!" He said as he began to put his own coat on.

"Then come help me! I did something awful to them before ... and they probably won't forgive me, but I'd never forgive myself if I let them die because of how selfish I acted! They don't deserve to die out here. It's my fault they're here in the first place!"

"... Little Tobi has grown up so much since I last saw her..." Ashi said with a small smile before he grabbed his guns off the table near the bed. Ace stood as well as he gave a small smirk rushing out the door with a wave.

"I'll get one last merit before I move on to a better job." He said as he headed out. Tobias watched him before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and ran out the door after him, Ashi closely following behind her. Off in the distance the roar of the Garm was heard again, the ground seeming to shake even from that far away. It sounded now the beast was more enraged then ever...


	15. Together Again

**Author's Note:** Final Chapter of Stray Dog. The end kinda straggles but that was because I was getting tired. Anyway I worked very hard to make this as climatic as possible, so please enjoy! wb Is there going to be a two? Who knoooooows! xD

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Together Again**

Sounds of ice shattering filled the air, bullets just chipping away at the fur of the Garm as it leaned in, taking a large snap at Fire. He winced, stumbling back as Kaze shoved him out of the way as his sword met the large beast's teeth. Using all his strength he pushed it's muzzle back before running out of the way, dragging Fire with him. The gang had been caught by the large ice wolf, it's roar was almost ear shattering from it's rage.

"KAENJIN!" Keoki called out, slamming her hands into the snow. Suddenly the ground around her burst into large flames, forming a square on the ground. The Garm glared down at her before stomping his feet onto the fire, smudging it out like it was nothing to him at all. The ninja flinched as she flew back from the stomp, hitting the ground before she growled, standing with Yamai's help. "What's with this thing? Fire doesn't even hurt it!"

"This is very strange indeed. I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this one. Garm are very hostile and aggressive, and it looks like something already made this one mad." Kaze stated before jumping out of the way once more as an icy paw swung in his direction. The large beast let out another roar as the ground began to shake under their feet, the snow separating slightly before small forms began pushing their way out. They were now surrounded by a small pack of Garm Baby, each one looked like it's mother, but had little baby bibs and pacifiers in their mouths.

"Ah, so this Garm is a mommy." Fire said as he head tilted to the side with a sigh. Each of the Garm Baby began to growl at them, some were barking in warning before they all began to run at them. Fire quickly began trying to keep them at bay with gunshots while Kaze fought back with his sword. He growled under his breath before gritting his teeth, knocking one back for it to crash into the small group behind it. All the while the Garm was taking snaps at them, her paws smashing into the snow and causing the earth to rupture beneath them in the shape of large paw prints.

Keoki began going with her best weapon, fighting back as she froze the Garm Baby in ice. However each time she locked one up, it would be freed by one swipe of it's mother's tail. She growled in frustration as her eyes narrowed, she clentching her hands into fists as she began making seals with them. Each one that went down, it was like two took their place, the outlook was looking grim for them.

The air started to feel colder around them and this caused Kaze to stop, he had a sense of gloom hanging off them. Quickly she ran through the snow, grabbing Keoki and Fire by the back of their clothes before shards of ice began to shoot down where they had been. It was like a cage of ice now surrounded them, and outside their frigged prison Garm began to stalk, the smaller versions of her surrounding the outside as well, waiting for the next meal to finally be ready. The large beast raised her paw, ready to flatten them before two gunshots rang out, the bullets piercing the ice of her paw and causing her to rear back with a howl of pain.

"I'll give you two guesses of who that is..." Keoki growled under her breath, her eyes rolled. Kaze seemed to smile though as he redirected their attention to where the shots came from. Tobias stood there, gun held out while on either side of her Ashi and Ace stood.

"You guys distract it, I'll help my friends." Tobias stated before she ran towards them. Garm growled at her as she brought her paw up, but again bullets fired, stopping her and turning her attnetion towards Ashi and Ace and causing her stomp her way towards them. She shot at the few Garm Baby that still surrounded the cage before she took something from her pocket. It was a small dagger she immediately began using to chip away the ice.

"Look, you don't have to say anything," She began to explain herself. "just listen, you have all the right to hate me and I'm really sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean anything I said and I'm sorry I held you at gun point. It was just I was so eager to see my brother I didn't want anything to stop me. I realize how selfish I was now and I don't want to leave you guys out here because of my mistakes. You don't have to forgive me cause I wouldn't either."

"I'll take that as some form of apology." Kaze said with a small smirk before he began chipping at the other side of the ice with his sword. Tobais gave a soft whimper in return, some form of an answer before she lowered down, chipping away at another spear of ice around them.

"Well, just cause you apologized doesn't mean you're going to get my forgiveness just as easily." Keoki growled, drawing a kunai as she began to help chip away too. The young gunslinger looked up a bit to her friend before she shook her head, stepping back.

"That's fine, I didn't really think you would but right now we need to get you out of here. Move please." She said, bringing her leg up before she gave the ice a kick. It cracked at the base where they had been chipping before it fell, smacking Kaze on the head on the way down.

"TCH! DAMN!" The knight blurted out, holding his helmet as he rung from being struck. Tobias motioned for them to follow, flinching a bit as she heard Garm roar out again. Ashi and Ace seemed to be keeping it on it's toes, but the babies were starting to notice they had a new target and started attacking them. Ace used a nice kick to keep one back, his daggers meeting another face before he jumped out of the way of the large paw smashing into the snow.

More bullets hit the large beast as Ashi drew her attention away from the thief, she turning around slowly and giving him the chance to hit her a few more times. His revolver clicked on his next shot, out of bullets, he must have used them all distracting her. Garm stomped in his direction as he fumbled in his pockets for maybe even a couple bullets. None. He glance up before dodging forward as the icy jaws almost snapped around him, but it was like a rain of bullets flew at the beast, causing it to fall back and howl out.

He looked back to see Fire standing there, the end of a Gatling gun smoking as he cocked it up a bit. Taking it off his shoulder, he handed the machine to Tobias who with a little help managed to get the strap over her shoulder. She had never handled a gatling gun before but she guess now was a good enough time as ever. Fire pulled a long box out of his pack before tossing it in the snow in front of Ashi, he looking at the box before pulling it open to find a fresh reload of bullets.

"Thanks." Ashi said with a smirk, standing as he reloaded his gun. Fire simply nodded in his direction before pulling out a grenade launcher and loading it up. Where was he keeping all these weapons? Tobias got herself steady as she planted her feet into the ground, getting a good grip on the gun before she pulled the trigger, bullets flying towards Garm. Her eyes went wide as she almost flipped backwards from the force of it, her feet sliding back a bit in the snow. Fire placed his back against hers, holding her in place before he launched a grenade.

"If I'm not mistaken it's elemental weakness is that of wind. If you have them use Lightning Spheres." Ashi advised, starting to shoot once more.

"Wind? Damn we could have known that sooner!" Keoki spat out, grabbing a scroll as she began to form hand seals with it still in her grasp. Blades made of wind quickly formed, then in lightning speed shot out towards Garm, each one striking the same place and causing the wound to get deeper. "FUUJIN!"

"W-W-Well i-i-it's n-n-not l-l-like i-it's o-o-obv-vious!" Tobias stuttered out from the force of the gatling gun. The ninja looked back at her before giving a small scowl, she would regret those words later. Everyone was giving it their all now as they fought together, Kaze was hard at work keeping the Garm babies away from everyone. For each one that tried to attack, they were met with the end of his sword, slamming them into the ground and causing them to shatter with a yelp.

The Garm roared out in pain as explosions from Fire's grenades and Keoki's Fuujin attacks ravaged it's defense, the bullets from Tobias and Ashi's attacks also bringing it down. Ace continued to help Kaze in quelling the attacks of the younger Garm, his eyes quickly darting to one that was behind Ashi. He thew one of his daggers, it striking the Garm Baby in the head, causing it's body to crack apart. Garm soon became more enraged and backed down, but it wasn't out yet.

It roared out before rearing up on it's hind legs, soon slamming it's paws into the earth that caused a shock wave to knock everyone down. The air began to get cold again and once more spears of ice rained down on them. Kaze used his sword to knock them away, mounting on his PecoPeco for more speed. Those that he missed were blocked by the tatamigaeshi attack, the floor boards now pierced by the ice started to fade, causing the spears to fall to the ground. At last the onslaught of ice had ceased, but the main problem was still ahead of them. Clearly Garm was weakened greatly, but still had the intent to kill them all.

"DAH!!" Ashi's voice cried out as he winced in pain, glaring down at the Garm Baby that had attached it's self to his leg with it's teeth. He aimed his gun down at it, shooting it in the head as it fell apart but it's head still held on tight to his leg.

"Nii-san!" Tobias called to him, lowing her gatling gun but stopped as Ashi held his hand out. She could see a pained expression on his face as he fell to the ground, his body seemed frozen.

"D-Don't stop ... keep shooting her. I'll be fine." He groaned, prying the small head from his leg. He was panting lightly, his body starting to stiffen from what seemed to be the cause from paralysis.

"Better listen to him." Ace said, rushing towards the gunslinger and kneeling beside him. Tobias whimpered a little before flinching as a hand smacked her across the back of her head.

"Stop being a wuss and help!" Keoki growled, she forming signs with her hands again.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP PICKING ON ME?! I MEAN ... DAMN." Tobias shouted back at her.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN EASY TARGET I WOULDN'T" She yelled right back at her. The two started to butt heads as flames started to form in their eyes.

"Why don't you two focus that anger on the matter at hand?" Fire said, launching another grenade, he suddenly reeled back though when both of them got in his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" The two shouted at him. They both began to shoot at Garm, Keoki calling lightning down onto it while Tobias continued to fire with the gatling gun after reloading it. It seemed Fire had turned their fighting into a type of contest. With each attack the two glared at each other in a kind of 'Mine was better then yours' stare.

"I bet I can take this thing down faster then you!" Tobias yelled with an almost sadistic smirk. Keo gave her the same look, her hand signs getting faster.

"You wish! Your over-sized machine gun can't do shit compared to my jutsus!" The two bickered with each other. The combined force of their attacks started to cause a large crack to form in Garm's body, it straining against the power and howled in pain as the crack traveled along it's body. Parts of it fur started to fall to the ground, throwing snow into the air before much larger chunks of it's body fell off. The ninja and gunslinger stopped as the witnessed the fall of the beast.

It's cry echoed in the air before it's body completely fell apart, one piece falling astray as Keoki looked up, seeing it falling directly at her. She lifted her arms in a shield as she got ready to jump, but tripped backwards as Tobias shoved her out of the way, Fire shouting out as he two lunged at her. The ice hit the ground, both gunslingers vanishing beneath it as the was buried slightly in the snow.

"TOBIAS! YOU IDIOT!" The ninja cried out, running to the ice as she stood upright. Kneeling beside it she began to dig in the snow, looking for any sign of them. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE DAMN HERO!?"

--

"I see. Thank you." Kaze nodded lightly to the doctor standing in the doorway of the inn. The man gave a smile and a tip of his hat before shutting the door behind him as he headed out into the cold. Keoki looked to the knight, Yamai standing beside her, bandaged and fixed up. Angel stood behind him a little as she looked up to Kaze as well. Ace leaned back against the wall, arms crossed with eyes closed.

"Well?" Keoki said, her eyes narrowed a little.

"They're all going to be fine. Ashi's paralasis will wear off soon, and with enough rest Tobias and Fire will be up and running again." He said, but still stared at the floor.

"Nee-san and Fire-nii-san are going to be okay!" Angel said with a smile, grabbing Yamai's hand. The Bongun blinked as he looked down at her, a small blush forming on his face before he looked to Keoki.

"Ashi should be the first to recover, let's make sure he's alright." Ace said, pushing off the wall before heading into the room where the three were housed. On three beds were the gunslingers, Sabaku sleeping at the end of Tobias' bed. As they arrived in the room the could see Ashi was alright sitting upright, staring out the window at the falling snow with a solemn look.

"Glad you're feeling better, Ashi Inuke." Kaze said, catching his attention as he gave a startled look.

"Please ... just call me Ashi." He said with a sigh, glancing back out the window before his gaze traveled to his sister's bedside.

"So, you're the famous Ashi we've been looking for. Tobias would never shut up about you." Keoki said with a smirk.

"Why ... did you help her look for me?" The gunslinger spoke, his gaze now staring at the sheets on his bed.

"Why? Cause ... well, Tobias may be a klutz and an idiot, but ... she's also loyal and a great friend. And you help your friends no matter what." The ninja sighed, her eyes closing a little.

"I didn't want her to find me for a reason. That's why I left her behind." Ashi grumbled.

"For what reason would you leave your own sister behind?" Kaze said, eyes narrowing at him.

"It is not something you would understand, nor is it any of your business." He growled under his breath, his eyes went wide though as a sharp pain was felt across his cheek, Keoki's hand raised in the air as a hand print was left across his cheek.

"Don't talk like you're the only one with problems. This whole group is like family now, so whatever happens to Tobias, it is automatically our business. I don't care who the hell you are." She seemed to order, her eyes almost like ice as she glared at him. Ashi looked back into her eyes, but at that moment she could see a sudden sadness in them. Tightly he gripped the sheets of his bed, his head lowering as he grit his teeth.

"I ... did a terrible thing..." He muttered under his breath. Everyone's attention was turned to him now, he could feel their stares. "I have never told anyone why I left. Perhaps it was guilt, was I punishing myself for what I did? For now ... I could never forgive myself for leaving her at such a young age..."

_I could hear my parents arguing in the other room, when I was young. Tobias was still just a infant, she wouldn't know what was going on, what they were fighting about. Mother was accusing Father of seeing another woman, that was what most of their fights were about..._

"Don't you lie to me! I can smell her on you! Do you think I wouldn't notice!?" Their mother screamed out, Ashi flinching a bit at a small crash from the other room. His eyes full of tears he gripped at the bars of Tobias' crib, looking in on her sleeping.

"It's none of your business what I do outside the house!" Their father yelled back at her. He raised his hand, smacking her across the cheek and causing her to fall, making Ashi flinch again in the bedroom.

"... Tobi-chan..." He whimpered a little as he looked to the door once their mother started to cry. "Daddy has been acting horrible lately... I'm not sure why he always so angry."

"What are you doing?! Put that gun down!" He suddenly heard his mother, his eyes widening before her scream rang through the house along with three shots. Ashi shook, his knuckles white from his grip on the bars. He felt pale, his eyes slowly looking to baby Tobias who just seemed to turn a little in her crib.

Slowly Ashi left the room, closing the door silently behind him as he tiptoed to where his mother and father were. The door left ajar, he could see everything, the gun on the floor, his mother with three bullet wounds in her chest. He could see his father sitting on the bed, his eyes hid in a shadow as he just stared blankly. The young boy shook, he could hardly move. The sight of blood on the floor ... his mother's blood. His hands trembled in fear before he slowly started to back away, tripping over his own feet.

"M-Mama..." He whimpered, causing his father's gaze to suddenly snap up at him.

"Ashi..." He stood, holding his hand out as he walked towards him.

"N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ashi cried out, turning around as he ran.

"ASHI! COME BACK HERE!" His father gave pursuit, Ashi crying as he ran into his room with Tobias. Quickly he shut the door, locking it behind him before he leaned against the back of it, bawling as her covered his face.

"How could he ... HOW COULD HE!?" He cried out, sobbing into his hands before pounding was heard against his door.

"ASHI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" His father yelled from the other side, trying to break the door down. Ashi looked around the room before Tobias began to wake up, crying in her crib. He whimpered more as he rushed to her side, but stopped a moment, looking to something glimmering from his closet. The pounding got louder as he opened the door, looking down the see a loaded pistol on the floor of the closet.

His eyes narrowed, he reaching down and picking up the gun before running in front of the crib, his back turned to it. His father started to ram the door, trying to get it open with the weight of his body. Ashi knelt to the floor, the gun aimed at the door as it shook in his hands. He was too nervous, too scared to aim strait. His eyes were starting to blur before he heard his father cursing from beyond the only thing that stood between him and the wrath that surely awaited him.

"... Tobi-chan ... I will protect you. Nii-san is here for you. That's all we'll need." He whimpered before he jumped a bit as the door slammed open. In reaction his eyes went wide and he pulled the trigger, gun shots rang in the air. His father stood in the door way, eyes almost blank before he looked down at the holes in his chest. He growled, falling to his knees as he reached out for Ashi, a look of pure anger on his face. Ashi's grip on the gun tightened and soon he pulled the trigger again, a bullet going strait through his father's head.

Tobais' crying was now louder then ever as slowly the gun fell from his grip, his panting hard as he looked down at what he had just done. He looked to his sister, stepping over the body and lowering the gate to her crib before taking her into his arms. Rocking her slowly he closed his eyes, trying to calm her before his feet began to carry him out of the room. He would take his sister away from this place, away from all the memories he would have, all the problems he had to bare. He would not let her share his pain.

By the time the police had arrived the siblings were gone. They simply worded it off as first degree murder and then suicide, their children were pronounced missing. Over the years the news of what happened soon began to fade and perhaps life would return to normal. Ashi took it upon himself to raise his sister, he taught her everything he knew, her first steps, her first words. During the day Ashi would train by himself, working on his aim. The tool that he had used to end his father's life was now what would protect his own.

"Nii-san? How come we never see mama and papa?" Young Tobias asked at the dinner table. Ashi froze, staring down at his plate as he dropped his fork. "Uh! Nii-san?"

"Tobi-chan." He sighed a little before he lifted his head, forcing a smile. "What did you do today?"

_For so many years, we lived our lives in hiding, but as I got older, people began to get suspicious of my training. Someone had found out who I was, and alerted the authority to their suspicions. That night they began searching for where we lived, they may have found me, but not where we were staying. I had promised ... I would never leave Tobi-chan ... but if they found me, they would take me away from my sister._

"This is the only way ... I can keep you safe." Ashi sighed as he watched his sister sleep. He closed his eyes before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. He couldn't tell her why, he had to protect her. The only thing he could say to her...

_Don't follow me, don't come looking for me._

_-Ashi_

He set the note on the side of the bed she wasn't sleeping on before he leaned in, kissing her cheek lightly and pulling away as he used his hand to move away some of her hair from her face. He watched her sleep, it would be the last time he would see her, the last time he would be able to feel her. It was for the better good.

"I love you ... Tobi-chan." He said in a soft whisper. She groaned a bit in response and with that he stood, backpack over his shoulder. He escaped under the cover of night, no one saw him leave, which was a good thing for him.

"... Nii-san?" Tobias whimpered the next morning, holding the note close before bursting into tears. "NII-SAN!!"

_After that day I couldn't stay in one place for long, so I became a wanderer, the mystery gunslinger they called me. I guess after their lead was a bust the police dropped the case but after being away so long I couldn't return and risk putting her back in danger. So I stayed away from Morroc. I guess I didn't realize how long I had been gone._

"That is a sad tale indeed." Kaze said, his head bowing in respect. Keoki looked off to the side as she crossed her arms a bit.

"Pfft, she acts so stupid and dopey all the time, you wouldn't know." She huffed a bit.

"I thank you all ... for taking care of her when I could not." Ashi said with a small smile as he looked to them. "I have missed out on a lot in her life, here she has matured into a beautiful young woman."

"Oh she's more mature then you know..." The ninja said with a sly smirk.

"U-Uh! Nani?!" Ashi stuttered out as he looked to Tobias on the bed, then his eyes widened a bit. Suddenly he got an enraged look on his face as he shot up from the bed. "W-WHAT?! WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DEFLOWERED MY LITTLE SISTER!? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Relax, she didn't mean that." Kaze said, pulling him back down into the bed. Keoki was just in an uproar of laughter, rolling on the floor as she held her sides.

"Your little Tobi-chan is no longer a little girl." Ace said, smirking. "She has become infatuated with the man you see lying next to her."

"Him?" Ashi said, looking at Fire. Smiling he closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit till he started to chuckle.

"Rest assured, Fire is a very capable man." The knight said with a smirk. Ashi continued to chuckle before he lowered his head, his hair hiding his eyes.

"I guess ... my little sister doesn't need her brother looking out for her anymore." He whispered a bit. The group glanced to him as he spoke to himself before they heard the blankets ruffle from where Tobias slept. She was now awake, sitting up a little as she rubbed her head.

"Aw man ... what happened?" She whimpered as she opened one eye, then blinked once she was picked up. Her eyes started to swirl as she was tossed around in her brother's arms as he hugged her. "U-UWAH?! N-NII-SAN?"

"Tobi-chan! You have grown up so much! And you fight so valiantly! Nii-san is so proud of you!" He laughed as he held her, twirling her around in a hug.

"What's going on?" Fire said as he woke up, he looking to Tobias and Ashi with a blank stare as they twirled.

"It's best not to wonder at this point." Kaze said in a blank stare as well.

--

The sun shined brightly outside, causing to snow to shimmer like crystal in the morning. The group stood just inside the inn, Ashi standing by his sister's side as everyone else prepared to leave. Tobias smiled as she held his hand, moving in front of him as he looked down at her smiling face.

"Ready to go? We're going to head back to Prontera soon!" She asked, blinking a bit though as Ashi moved his hand away from hers.

"I'm not going with you." It was like her whole world suddenly crashed down around her before she growled, pointing out the door as she yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT GOING WITH ME!? I SPENT YEARS FINDING YOU AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE AGAIN?!" She yelled, her face becoming slightly red.

"You don't need me anymore, Tobi-chan." She said, smiling a bit.

"What?" She blinked, her head cocked to the side a bit.

"I will not leave your life, not for good. I will not do that again. But you do not need me around anymore. As you can see, there are people here that care about you just as much as I do. I'm sure they will protect you far better then I could on my own."

"Buh ... Nii-san."

"I don't think I'll be returning to Morroc, but rather I will head to Einbroch. There I might be able to lend a hand in helping others become great Gunslingers, and you won't have to travel the world to find me." He said, giving her a soft smile.

"Nii-san ... you never told me ... why did you leave me?" Tobias said, her eyes lowering a bit. Ashi looked down at her before placing his hand on her head, messing up her hair a little but did not give an answer. "H-Hey! Cut it out!"

"Take care of my little sister." Ashi said, his gaze directed towards Fire. It was like this sudden chill went up his spine as his gaze turned into almost a death stare, Fire giving a nervous chuckle before clearing his throat.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll keep her in line." Keoki said with a smirk, causing Tobias to flinch a bit at the thought of what those words could mean. Fire glanced to the side as they continued to talk before he made his way to Tobias. He seemed to be a little nervous still as he took her hand to gain her attention.

"Um, Tobias, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He asked, his eyes directed to the floor. Her head tilted to the side before nodding lightly he leading her off before they were alone.

"What did you want to say?" She smiled a bit as she spoke, her eyes closed in a happy look, but opened once he looked down. Her eyes got wider as she saw something in his hand, he bringing it up into her view as he gulped a bit.

"Tobias ... marry me." Fire said, slipping the diamond ring onto her finger. She stood there, shocked beyond movement as she just stared at him, stuttering out her words as best she could.

"M-Marry ... already?"

"Yes." He nodded lightly. "This way, I can always protect you. I can be here for you always."

"Where'd you get the money for that?" Keoki suddenly butted in, looking at the ring on Tobias' finger. The gunslinger girl stepped back a bit, her face a deep red as she blushed while Fire did the same, though his eyes closed in an annoyed look for everyone who was starting to ruin this romantic moment.

"Uwaaah! Tobi-nee-san and Fire-nii-san are gonna get married?!" Angel said, her eyes sparkling.

"Married? Who?" Kaze said, side stepping in as he scratched his head a bit.

"WHAT?! MARRIAGE ALREADY!?" Ashi had burst in, taking Tobias into his arms as he held her close. "T-TAKING MY TOBI-CHAN FROM ME ALREADY!? COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOURTY OR FIFTY YEARS?!"

"Uh! YES!" Tobias called out as she was once again swung in her brother's arms. "I'LL M-MARRY YOU!"

"I was hoping this would be a bit more romantic..." Fire sighed as his head lowered. Kaze however was beside him, slapping his back a little with a light laugh.

"Will you at least travel with us till we get to Einbroch?" Tobias asked as they stood outside now. Ashi looked off to the side before chuckling under his breath, placing his hand to his mouth. Another chill ran up Fire's spine as he saw that gleam in his eyes. The gunslinger put his arm around his sister, his eyes closing as he held her close.

"My dear sister, I will come with you to Prontera for the sake of being at your wedding. Nii-san will be the one giving you away, isn't he?" He then began to sniffle a little as tears rolled down his cheeks in streams. "Though I don't see why anyone would want to take my Tobi-chan away from me..."

"Nii-san stop! You're being embarrassing!" Tobias whimpered, her eyes closing as she blushed. As they headed out though Keoki seemed to stop, glaring at the ground.

"U-Uh ... Keoki-chan..." Yamai said as he looked at her, bet stepped back as her gaze snapped to Tobias.

"That reminds me..." She said as she stepped up to Tobias and Ashi. She bowed a little before him before rising up. "Please, excuse me for what I am about to do, but she really deserves this."

"Uhh... what are you talking about?" Tobias inquired, but soon her eyes closed tightly as Keoki nailed her with her fist, causing her to fall into the snow. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"RAIGENKISAI!" She called out, causing the gunslinger to get shocked with lightning, while she was getting shocked Keoki formed more hand symbols before she was frozen in a block of ice. "THIS IS FOR LEAVING US OUT IN THE COLD AND BEING A STUPID ASS!"

"At least it's not me this time..." Kaze sighed as he watched, Sabaku hanging off his shoulder.

"Nee-chan is getting punished again..." The pup lowered his ears a little as Tobias was thawed out with a fire attack, shocked once more, then frozen again repeatedly.

"RAIGENKISAI! HYOUSENSOU! KAENJIN!!"


End file.
